Build Destroy Rebuild
by MoniBolis
Summary: It was a weird year, but when Alicia decides to run for State's Attorney and wins, everything can change for everyone again.
1. Getting Out

Zach Florrick is packing his clothes. He decided to leave Chicago that very same night; he doesn't want to wait any longer to start his life as an adult

away from his family and prove himself.

- Hey – Grace knocks at his open door – Mom called, she's going directly to the ceremony –

- You should've told her she doesn't have to worry. It's not that important –

- Well she asked me to take photos for her – Grace looks around the room. Her brother already packed his stuff – So I'm finally getting rid of you. I think

I'll make this room my new closet –

- Ha ha very funny – Zach says sarcastically – I'll be back for Thanksgiving and probably Christmas –

- You can sleep on the couch –

- Zach, Grace! – Veronica yells – It's almost time to go –

- We're coming – Zach responds – Hey Grace, are you going to be okay? –

- What do you mean? –

- Things can get very messy around here. All the adults in our family sometimes don't act very adult like. Look at mom making this dinner party when I

said I didn't want one. Expecting everyone to act like one happy family –

- I know – Grace sighs – I think I'll be fine. It can't be that bad –

- Alright –

- I'll miss you Zach –

- I won't miss you. I'm finally getting rid of you. Ever since dad and mom brought you from the orphanage… –

- Oh God, I'll never forgive you for that. You were so mean making me believe I was adopted –

- It was funny –

- I was four and you made me cry–

- Kids! – This time Jackie yells.

- Okay, let's go – Zach says as he picks up his graduation gown and cap.

* * *

At the ceremony Alicia barely makes it on time to see him get his diploma. But at home she gets to say goodbye to Zach.

Feeling very tired Alicia just sits down at that table with Eli.

- It's been a weird day -

- A weird year - Eli observes her and something click in his mind.

- Alicia? -

- Yes? -

- Would you like to run for State's Attorney? –

- What? –

- Do you want to run for State's Attorney? – Eli reiterates - You'd perfect for the job. People like you, you look good on TV, you're eloquent and... –

- And I'm a good lawyer? –

- Yeah sure, that too –

Alicia laughs. – No Eli, I don't want to be the States Attorney –

- Why not? And with Peter's endorsement...oh, people would love to see you as a power couple during the campaign. You wouldn't have any trouble

raising money. You have rich friends –

Alicia laughs again. – Peter wants someone in his pocket? –

- What? No –

- Besides, I'm the third person you ask, right? First Finn then Diane –

- That's because I didn't realize that what I was looking for was right in front of me –

- Eli, I'm tired. Go home and stop thinking silly things –

- Alright...But just imagine: Alicia Florrick State's Attorney –

Alicia laughs again - Thanks for making me laugh Eli, I needed that –

* * *

At the office of Florrick and Agos, Cary is sitting in his office pondering about the day.

- Hey, you're still here. You look like you could use a drink – Carey Zepps says to Cary – Wanna come with me and some friends? –

- It's been a long day Carey –

- Well, that's the point to relax –

- Hey, are you coming with us? – Robyn asks with a smile – Come on. We survived another day. Let's celebrate –

- Alright, one drink – Cary accepts the invitation.

* * *

Kalinda looks at the time. Its 2 am but she wants to talk to Cary about what happened today. Especially after Diane told her she is planning to join

Florrick and Agos.

The detective parks outside his building and calls him up. No answer. When she's ready to leave she sees Cary and Robyn getting out of a cab. They

are drunk.

- And here I was worry about you – Kalinda says before leaving.

* * *

The next morning Cary wakes up with a hangover. He sees he slept with his clothes on.

- Oh God - he buries his face in the pillow.

- Are you awake? – A woman voice asks him. He looks up.

- Robyn? –

- Hey...you forgot I was here –

- What happened last night? –

- I dropped you home because you were to drunk but I was drunk too and I crashed on your couch –

Cary frowns – Yeah, right –

- Well, I need to go home and change clothes. See you later alligator – Robyn laughs – You don't remember? When the waiter brought us the drinks

and then...anyway it was hilarious –

- Right...-

- Right. Bye –

* * *

At her apartment Alicia is waiting to hear from Zach. He said he would call when he arrived to Georgetown. She doesn't want to seem desperate, she

just wants to know if he is okay.

Alicia doesn't let the phone rings twice before she answers – Hello? –

- Hi mom -

- Hi Zach. Are you in Georgetown? – Alicia is happy to hear him – Did you have a safe trip? –

- Yeah, everything went according to plan –

- Okay –

- Well, I have to go Mom –

- Thank you for calling me. Bye Zach –

- Bye mom –

Alicia hangs up the phone and sighs. Then Grace enters the kitchen still wearing her pajamas.

- Good morning –

- What are you up to? –

- Me? – Grace says – Nothing –

Alicia smiles – Come give me a hug –

- Are you already missing Zach? –

- Yes, but I still have you – Alicia hugs her – My baby –

- Okay...mom you have to go to work –

- I don't want to –

- Aren't you your own boss? You can stay at home –

Alicia finally lets her go – No I can't. –

- Is everything alright at work, mom? You don't seem happy –

- Nothing to worry – Alicia kisses her goodbye. – See you tonight –

- Bye mom –

Soon after her mother leaves, Grace gets a phone call.

- Hey Connor, what's up? – She sits in the living room to have breakfast while watching TV.

- Not much – Connor says – Is your brother gone? –

- Yeah, he left last night he could wait to get away. –

- I know the feeling –

- So…nobody is home; I have the place all by myself. Wanna come by? –

- Sure –

* * *

After two aspirins and one Gatorade Cary arrives at Florrick and Agos still feeling like crap.

- Hey Cary Square! – Carey greets him.

- What? –

- You know when we were at the karaoke and we did our rap: _Two Cary, Cary square_ –

- I don't remember –

- I got the video. I'll show it to you later – Carey smiles – It was fun –

- Yeah, okay –

- Oh…And Alicia is already here –

The blonde lawyer sees his partner working on her computer. He decides to face her.

- Alicia –

- Cary, good morning –

- We need to talk – Cary says.

- I agree – Alicia invites him to sit down.

- But not right now. I'm on my way to talk to Mrs. Chum Hum – Cary says

- Fine. I also have a meeting with Diane. I'll help with the transition, maybe even approach clients. –

- So, we're on the same page? We're accepting her because it's good for our firm: Florrick & Agos –

- It's this about the top billing, Cary? – Alicia gets up and gathers her things.

- No, I just don't want more surprises – Cary says.

- Look who is talking – Alicia walks by him.

* * *

In a secret meeting away from both firms Alicia meets with Diane.

- Is Cary having doubts? –

- I suppose. But the other partners like the idea –

- I could feel the tension last night – Diane drinks from her martini.

- Money creates tension. It brings out the worst in people – Alicia says – I'll talk to him, try to clear things. You know he won't give you a management

position. -

- Maybe I just want to be a lawyer and not deal with that crap. Focus in winning cases –

- Isn't a step back for you? –

- Alicia, are you trying to talk me out of it? –

- No, of course not. I enjoy working for you; I mean, with you –

Diane smiles. – I enjoy working with you too –

- Diane, I...I heard you were asked to run for States Attorney –

- Uh, yes. Peter made the suggestion. I politely declined the proposition –

- Why? You don't like the job? –

- I don't think I'm right for the position. It requires someone more...political. The state's attorney has to shake many hands –

- Right - Alicia drinks from her martini.

- Why are you asking? –

- No reason, it's just that Finn dropped out and I was the one who suggested him –

- I'm sure Peter will find a horse on that race –

- Yeah, sure –

- Anyway, I want to give you a list of people who I want them to come with me –

Alicia reads the paper. Kalinda's name is the first on the list.

- Would it be a problem? –

- I don't think so – Alicia says.

- Good –

* * *

At the governor's office Eli Gold is pitching the idea of Alicia for State's Attorney.

- Alicia? – Peter frowns – I'm not sure about that –

- What are you talking about? She's perfect for the job. She's a well respect lawyer…-

- She's my wife – Peter says – Wouldn't it be nepotism? –

- You're not appointing her; you would be supporting her in an election. And let me tell you, she can win by a landside –

- And she wants to run for State's Attorney? –

- Well, not exactly –

- Then forget it Eli –

- She didn't say no. Well, she did say "no" but I don't buy it –

- Eli, let's take a look at the list of registered candidates. I'm sure we can find someone better than Castro there –

- Fine –

* * *

That afternoon the partners at Florrick and Agos hold a meeting to decide Diane's future. They vote for let her join them as a partner. Alicia is

surprise Cary isn't protesting.

- Diane wants to bring a few persons with her. Jefferson and Michelle from acquisitions and Kalinda – Alicia says.

- We can make space for them – Carey Zepps says.

- Okay – Alicia says – Then we should start with their contracts –

- Are you going to write them? – Cary finally talks.

- Do you want to? –

- What if I write the contracts? – Clarke says – I think I'm more impartial than any of you –

- I trust you Clarke – Cary gets up from the table and goes to his office. Alicia follows him.

- If you can't work with Diane, you better speak up now. I don't want more schemes –

- The problem was never Diane, okay? The problem were the politics from Lockhart and Gardner –

- You need to let it go –

- No, I won't let go. You know why Alicia? Because if I remember how badly I was treated by them I can be a better boss. I can treat my employees

with respect –

- Lockhart and Gardner respected you – Alicia says – They picked me over you but…-

- Alicia this is more than that. When I was working as an ASA Diane offered me my job back and when I was ready to say yes, she took it back. When

they were broke they made us shared an office. What sacrifices did they make? – Cary says – They made you partner because they needed money and

they put me in the smallest office with folding chairs. Damn it, I even took a beating from one of their clients –

- What? – Alicia never heard of a beating – What do you mean? –

- It doesn't matter. It's in the past –

- No. Tell me – Alicia insisted.

- The British guy with the trunk business – Cary replies – He didn't like me and he sent a thug to beat me up –

- I didn't know that –

- Like I said. It doesn't matter. Now if you excuse me I have to be in court –

* * *

Grace spends the day with her boyfriend but it was time for him to go.

- Okay, nap time is over – she says. – We need to get out of bed –

- Hmmm…five more minutes – He holds her tighter.

- We're going to get caught Connor – Grace says – I don't want to get caught –

- Alright, alright – Connor says as he gets up - I like that you have the place all by yourself -

- Me too -

* * *

At Diane's home the lawyer shares her plans to her husband.

- Wait, didn't you hate them? – Kurt asks confused about Diane's plan.

- Maybe I did. But they are the best option for me right now –

- They are the better of two evils? –

- Yes, because there isn't a greater evil than Canning – Diane says – With his new minion David Lee –

Kurt laughs – Okay, if that's what you want. –

- Enough about work. Come here – Diane kisses him.

* * *

That night, after getting a text message Kalinda agrees meeting with Cary for a drink. She sits with him at the bar and orders a drink.

- You're not drinking? – Kalinda asks him.

- I got drunk last night – Cary raises his glass. - Just water for me. So, Diane is coming to Florrick and Agos –

- Florrick, Agos and Lockhart? –

- No. We weren't that generous – Cary says – You're going to work for my firm –

- More clients, more work. You'll need another investigator – Kalinda drinks slowly her whiskey – Unless you're here to tell me I'm not welcome –

- I'm here to tell you I'm sorry –

- Sorry for what? –

- For everything. You were right about us all along. It was a bad idea –

- Uh – Kalinda says.

- So we're done –

- Fine - Kalinda shrugs and walks away.

* * *

A day later, Diane Lockhart arrives to Lockhart and Gardner. She steps out of the elevator and Kalinda is waiting for her.

- Everything ready? –

- Yeah. I have it all here – Kalinda says.

- Then wait for me downstairs – Diane walks to the conference room where Canning and Lee are waiting for her.

- Diane, are you ready? We're voting today –

- I want out – Diane says.

- What? – David Lee is the first to react – What do you mean you want out? –

- I don't belong here anymore David. You finally get what you want it. But you have to pay me –

- Where are you going? –

- I'm taking an early retirement – Diane says with a smile – I'm having the honey moon I postponed so long ago. I'm done and its time to enjoy my

money –

- I don't believe you – Canning says – You love the law –

- Yes, I'll be teaching the law at DePaul – Diane sits down – Now, you only care about money. So give me my money or I'll stay here and make your life

more difficult. Every minute of everyday –

Canning and Lee look at each other.

- Come on, gather the partners –

- Sure, sure – Canning says – I'll go get them –

Canning takes the opportunity to call Cary Agos.

- Mr. Aros –

- It's Agos –

- Agos, yes. I'm sorry. I need to ask you something, test our little association –

- What is it? –

- Did Diane Lockhart approach you or your firm to join you? –

- I'm not supposed to say it – Cary says – But yes, she offered her services to us. –

- And? –

- We said no. Alicia couldn't get the rest of the partners on board with the idea and I don't want her working here –

- Oh boy, well thank you Mr. Agos. Did I get it right? –

- Yes Mr. Canning. You got it right – Cary hangs up the phone.

- Good work Cary – Alicia tells him.

- Yeah, I'm taking one for the team –

* * *

Back at Lockhart and Gardner, David Lee stops by Canning's office.

- So? –

- Aros, Agos, whatever his name is. He said they rejected Diane. Too much bad blood between them – Canning says – What did you find out? –

- I called a source I have in DePaul. Apparently they did hire Diane as a teacher –

- Uh. I think that being rejected by Florrick and Associates was the last straw –

- Then let's get rid of her –

* * *

Hours later Diane Lockhart walks in to Florrick and Agos where Alicia and the partners wait for her.

- Diane, welcome a board – Alicia says. – I think you already know everybody here –

- Yes, all familiar faces – Diane sees Cary stayed in his office. – Anyway, I'm looking forwards to working with you –

- So do we – Clarke says.

- Yeah Diane. Water under the bridge, right? – Carey Zepps says.

Robyn takes the opportunity to welcome Kalinda.

- Hi Kalinda – Robyn is trying not to smile, but she can't help herself.

- Hey –

- I guess we'll be working together again –

- Yeah, I guess –

- Miss. Sharma – Clarke approaches her – If I can have a minute of your attention –

- Sure –

- You didn't sign your contract –

- Yes, I don't work under contract. I'm more like a freelancer –

- How does that work? – Clarke looks at her with confusion. – Do we pay you on a case by case basis? –

- Yes, exactly –

- I don't recommend it Miss. Sharma. You can get benefits and…-

- I'm fine – Kalinda stops him – Now, if you need me call me –

Clarke and Robyn watch her leave.

- Isn't she so cool? – Robyn comments.

* * *

At Cary's office

- Diane is here. Everything went according to plan – Alicia says.

- Good – Cary nods but Alicia doesn't leave – Anything else? –

- This is a good move Cary. It feels good –

- It feels good for you Alicia. For you – Cary says and continues with his work. Alicia sighs and leaves him alone.

She looks at the offices that only a few days ago she was eager to sacrifice. But now with Diane there, she is in good company again. She thinks this is

a step in the right direction.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Now this fic is the kind of fic that last all summer to help us during the hiatus.

Next chapter: Florrick and Agos is divided and Grace gets in big trouble (By the way, this fic will have a lot of Grace, so if you don't like her I don't know

what to tell you)

**Read my webcomic Detective Fausto!**


	2. Two Sides

It's been 4 weeks since Diane Lockhart joined Florrick and Agos. And a schism has happened. One group consisted of Alicia, the partners that supporter

her, Diane, Kalinda and the other two lawyers who came from L/G. The other group is Cary and his closest associates.

The only people that remain neutral are Clarke and Robyn.

While socially the interactions are awkward and dry; they all seem to be working with one goal in mind: make more money.

- Kalinda? – Alicia stops by Kalinda's little work station, which she shares with Robyn.

- Yes? –

- Clarke told me you still haven't signed a contract. –

- That's correct –

- He gave me a 5 minute talk about the importance of having employers and employees protected, but I told him to back off and don't bother you

anymore –

- Thanks –

- Let's just hope you don't get in trouble with the IRS again –

Kalinda detects an accusatory tone from Alicia. – Believe me you don't have to worry about me –

- Kalinda I… –

- Hey I'm ready, let's go – Robyn interrupts them.

- We have a case – Kalinda tells Alicia.

- Alright –

Alicia goes back to her desk she makes eye contact with Cary; he still looks like he dislikes her. She ignores him.

* * *

Meanwhile in her home Grace Florrick is panicking. Thanks to an app she downloaded to keep track of her menstrual cycle. She knows she is 4 weeks

late. The first 2 weeks she thought it was normal, the third week she was worry, but now she's panicking.

She should tell her mother, she should tell her boyfriend. But she wants to be sure before she cries wolf. So she goes to the drug store.

Buying a pregnancy test is awkward and embarrassing for any teenage girl, even more if you're the First Daughter of Illinois with a history of being

humiliated online.

For those reasons, Grace wears sunglasses and a hoodie to hide her identity.

At the drugstore she finds out there are many brands and kinds of home pregnancy tests. She picks the one that seems easier. When she pays for it

she feels like the cashier is judging her.

- Your change –

- Thank you –

- Good luck – the women tells her. Grace stares at her, why would she tell her that?

Back at home Grace locks herself in her room, even though she is home alone, and she takes the test. The 3 minutes she has to wait feel like

an eternity, finally the little plus sign appears. She is pregnant.

* * *

Kalinda and Robyn are in a stakeout. The blonde detective knows its better not to talk when Kalinda doesn't want to talk. But she's impatient.

- What is it, Robyn? –

- What? Nothing –

- You're staring at me when you should be looking at that door. – Kalinda points at the building.

- I just want things to go back to normal between us, between everybody –

- Don't hold your breath –

- I like my job and I like my co workers but the office feels like we're the Jets and the Sharks fighting for the playground –

- Please tell me you're not dancing on the roof –

- I read on line that a five minute "dance break" helps during the day – Robyn replies – Anyway, you didn't see Alicia and Cary yelled at each other. It

was nasty –

- Yeah, I know Cary didn't want the merge –

- Man, poor Cary –

- He got what he wanted –

- Yeah, but man, when he saw you on the video feed –

Kalinda stops watching the building's door and turns to face Robyn. – What video feed? –

- You don't know about the video feed? –

- Robyn, just tell me what happened –

- Alright, a month ago during a deposition Lockhart and Gardner left the video camera on. We saw you – Robyn says – We saw everything –

- And Cary saw me do what? –

- He saw when Diane asked you to use your relationship with him to get info –

- Uh – Kalinda bites her lip – So that's the reason –

- So I guess you guys broke up. Sorry –

- Robyn, there's our target – Kalinda tells her – You follow him and I get in his apartment –

- Got it –

* * *

Back in the office Cary crosses the invisible line that divided the office and walks to Diane's desk.

- Diane –

- Cary, how can I help you? – Diane takes off her glasses.

- I noticed that you have Kalinda and Robyn working on the same case –

- Yes, it's a time sensitive case and our investigators agree to work together today – Diane smiles – I'm not hoarding them –

- I'm not accusing you–

- Is everything alright here? – Alicia feels the need to get involve.

- I'm just asking some work related questions – Cary says.

- Communication is the key – Diane adds.

Alicia cell phone rings – It's Mr. Paisley –

Cary and Diane nod and Alicia answers the call.

- Mr. Paisley, hello…yes…right now…I'll be there – She looks at her partners – His nephew was arrested 30 minutes ago for DUI –

- Go, get him out – Cary says

- Yeah – Alicia hurries up to the police station.

* * *

Past noon Grace meets with her boyfriend in a coffee shop nearby her home. She waits for him sitting outside.

- Hey babe – Connor kisses Grace.

- I need to tell you something –

- Sounds serious – Connor sits down next to her and takes a cigarette and puts it in his mouth ready to light it.

- I'm pregnant – Grace cuts to the chase.

- I shouldn't smoke then – He puts the cigarette behind his ear – Are you sure?–

- I took a home pregnancy test this morning and condoms aren't 100% safe – Grace nervously says

- Okay, do you know how far along are you? – He asks very calmly.

- 4 weeks. I know 4 weeks is a lot of time, but I was waiting to see if I got my period and then I didn't –

- Uh – Connor put his hands behind his head. He seems to be thinking about something else. Grace doesn't know how to interpret his body language.

Why isn't he panicking like her?

- So...what do you want to do? –

- I...I don't know – Grace chokes up and Connor finally reacts.

- Hey, its okay – He hugs her tight – It's okay.–

- I don't know what to do –

- Don't worry – he kisses the top her head.

- I just don't know – she says.

- Hey, you know I love you –

Grace finds those words comforting.

- I love you too –

- Alright, listen whatever you want to do I'll support your decision – Connor smiles – Okay? –

Grace nods.

- Have you told your parents? –

- No, I can't. My parents they…I want to figure out what to do first –

- I understand – He gives her a weird look.

- What is it? –

- I think it's my fault – Connor says and Grace leans away from him.

- Your fault? –

- That time you called me and I went to your place. I think the condom broke but I didn't say anything –

- Why didn't you say anything? –

- I thought it would be okay –

- You thought it…- Grace gets up.

- Hey, I'm sorry – He holds her hand – Look at me, I'm sorry –

- Okay –

- Do you want to go home with me? We can talk –

- Uhm… No, I'll go see Becca –

- Are you sure? –

- Yeah – Grace leaves the coffee shop.

* * *

Alicia arrives at the police station. She quickly gets to talk to her client.

- Jonathan? I'm Alicia Florrick. Your uncle James called me –

- Can you get me out of here? –

Alicia smells the alcohol in his breath.

- Yeah, sure. I'm working on it –

- Alicia – Finn Polmar shows up – We need to talk about your client –

- Right –

They step out to the corridor.

- He's going to pay the fine – Alicia says.

- No so fast – Finn shows Alicia a photo – This is your client's car running over a pedestrian and then fleeing the scene –

- When was this? –

- 15 minutes before he was pulled over for driving irregularly. This is a DUI hit and run – Finn says – He's being charge –

- Alright – Alicia says. – Hey Finn, how's everything in the States Attorney office these days? –

- Well, I'm now the outcast for directly antagonized Castro –

- I'm sorry to hear that. If there is anything I can do –

- You've done enough. Thanks – Finns walks away.

* * *

Outside court Diane waits for Kalinda and Robyn bringing her the evidence she needs.

- Well look who is here? Florrick and Agos newest partner – David Lee walks up to her.

- David – Diane nods. – How are you? –

- I'm peachy. How are things at the tree house you call a law firm? –

Diane laughs – I like it very much –

- I still can't believe you threw away everything you work so hard out of the window –

- You poisoned it David, you and Louis – Diane says – Now I'm going to wait and see who would be the first one to betray the other –

- No betray necessary – David Lee smirks – I only have to wait until he dies. Nine months and counting –

- You're unbelievable David. Never change –

Diane sees Kalinda and Robyn arriving. – Now if you excuse me –

- Diane! – Robyn says with a big smile – We got it –

- Here – Kalinda gives her the envelope. Diane opens it and sees the photo inside.

- Exactly what I need it. Good work – the lawyer looks a the her watch – And just in time –

Diane rushes to the court.

- I'll stay with Diane see if she needs anything else, okay? – Kalinda tells Robyn.

- Okay, I'll go back to the office…hey, do you think that Diane likes karaoke? –

- No – Kalinda doesn't elaborate the answer and Robyn gets it.

- Fine –

* * *

Since she was 12 years old, people have called Becca a "bitch". She got use to it, she embraced it. Being a bitch had helped her many times, but now

she has to help Grace.

- Did you hear what I just said? – The teenager ask when her friend doesn't say anything.

- Yes I heard you. You're 4 weeks pregnant – Becca walks around her room while Grace remains sitting on the bed. – Okay, first of all, you've done

nothing wrong –

- Becca...-

- Grace I know you, you're probably feeling guilty but you don't have to. It's normal, it happens, you're not the first and you won't be the last girl with

this predicament –

- I know –

- Then say it. You've done nothing wrong –

- I've done nothing wrong –

- Now, have you informed the father? –

- Yes, I told Connor – Grace answers – He took responsibility –

- A guy like Connor probably had been in this situation before –

- Becca – Grace says with disapproving tone.

- I'm just saying he has certain reputation –

- He said he'll support my decision –

- Good – Becca nods – Do your parents know? –

- I can't tell them. I mean, their situation is weird right now. And my mom has been through so much this past few months. I can't–

- You don't have to tell her. You got me –Becca confidently says – You know what would happen if you tell them? -

- What? -

- Your dad is going to get angry and yell. Your mom is going to be sad and cry. They'll say they understand, that they're not angry or disappointed but

they'll see you differently. They'll talk to you differently. You'll feel guilty around them. Finally when you think their indignity its over; it's Thanksgiving

day someone gets drunk, says a hurtful comment and makes you cry –

- Sounds awful –

- It will be awful. So let me handle this –

- Wait Becca, I'm not sure what to do –

- Grace, I know it goes against your beliefs –

- No, it's not...it's not completely about that – Grace shakes her head – What if I want to keep it? –

Becca raises her eyebrow.

- You haven't finish high school, what are you going to do with a baby? And Capstone won't let you graduate there. It doesn't matter who your father

is –

- I know it would be hard –

- And the press would have a fest with you. I can see the headline: "_Grace Florrick pulls a Bristol Palin_" –

- I don't care what people say about me –

- Where are you going to live? In your mom's apartment? Are you going to use Zach's room as a nursery? Are you going to live with Connor in that

lousy neighborhood? –

- Why are you being so harsh on me? – Grace angrily

- Grace, you came to me for a reason. You knew what my advice was going to be – Becca replies – You didn't go to your mom, or your friends from

school, or your pastor. You came to me. I'm a bitch, so you don't have to –

- I didn't call you a… – Grace sighs.

- Okay, look – Becca takes a moment to calm down. She sits next to Grace and holds her hands – I know you love Connor and he loves you. That's not

the point –

- Isn't that all it takes? –

- In an ideal world, yes. But I want you to picture yourself at 25 years old. Do you want to be a girl graduating from law school? Or do you want to be a

mom going back to finish school? What about Connor? He's going to be the first one of his family to go to college. Would he be able to do it if he

has a baby to take care of? –

- Jesus, thanks for the guilt trip –

- I don't want you to feel guilty. I want you to think about what you want for your future. For your life –

- I know –

- Grace, let me do this for you, no one has to know –

- What if I just want to keep it and I don't care about anything else? –

Becca smiles – Then I'll throw you the best baby shower in the history of Chicago –

Grace laughs at the comment – Thanks –

- You have time to think about it – Becca rubs Grace's back – Okay? –

- Okay –

* * *

At the end of the day at Florrick and Agos, Cary checks on Alicia.

- Hey, I forgot to ask. How did it go with Paisley's nephew? –

- DUI hit and run, he made bail. I'll try to get a quick deal. No court time –

- Okay – Cary says very seriously. – I was just checking –

- Why? Do you think I'm not capable? –

- Oh no Alicia, you're capable of many things – Cary responds – Good night –

* * *

Cary meets downstairs with Robyn and Carey. They are making a habit of hanging out together after work.

- I was thinking we should invite Diane – Robyn tells him.

- Are you insane? – Zepps replies – I don't want to have drinks with the woman who fired me –

- But we work together now. What do you say Cary? –

Cary smiles when he sees Robyn naïve face. – Not going to happen. Sorry –

- Wait Cary – Robyn grabs his arm – Can I talk to you for a sec? –

They stop walking and Zepps continues walking to his car.

- What is it Robyn? –

- I told Kalinda about the video feed – Robyn says – And I told her we saw her called you –

- Damn it, Robyn –

- I'm sorry. I'll buy the first round –

- And the second –

* * *

It's late when Alicia finally gets home. She checks on Grace.

- Grace? – She sees the door semi open.

- Yeah? –

Alicia enters the room. Grace is already in her pink pajamas in bed – I'm home. Sorry I miss dinner –

- There is a plate in the oven –

- Oh, thank you – Alicia smiles. – How was your day? –

- Fine – Grace doesn't make eye contact when she answers.

- Do you want to watch TV with me? – Alicia smiles – It's just the two of us now –

- Yeah, but I'm tired. I'm gonna pray and go to sleep –

- Alright sweetie – Alicia kisses Grace on the forehead. – Good night –

- Good night –

Alicia stops on the door – Are you praying for something specific tonight? –

- No. I just want some peace of mind –

- Uh, I should try it someday – Alicia half jokes. – Anyway, sweet dreams honey –

Alicia gets in bed. There in the dark of her room she feels incredible lonely. She considers say a pray, like her daughter does almost every night. Like

her mother told her to do. "Talk to Will"

She can't do it, she knows nobody is listening and there is nothing or no one looking out for her.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

English not my first language.

Next chapter: Big decisions are made!

**Go read my webcomic Detective Fausto.**


	3. Decision making

- _Look at that booty, show me the booty, give me the booty, I want the booty back up the booty, I need the booty_ – Robyn sings as she enters the

office. – Good morning Cary –

- You're still singing that song. –

- I think it's my favorite song –

They get a coffee to start the day. Then Diane arrives.

- Good morning –

- Good morning – Cary and Robyn reply.

- We're the first ones here, uh? –

- Yeah, we are happy bees – Robyn comments but Cary and Diane don't react. – Anyway, I'll go check my cases –

- She's very enthusiastic – Cary says.

- Yes, we need people like her here – Diane finishes preparing her coffee. – Well, have a nice day –

* * *

Lock in her room Grace calls her big brother.

- Hello? –

- Zach, its Grace –

- Hey what's up? –

- Are you busy? – She asks – Are you in your internship? –

- I am, but don't worry. I'm not doing anything right now. So far I'm an errand boy –

- Oh, you must be disappointed –

- Nah, its fine. I'm here and I'm meeting people, getting to know the place –

- Cool –

- Grace, why did you call? You sound, I don't know, sad – the girl doesn't answer – Grace? –

- I screwed up –

- What did you do? –

- I can't tell you –

- Well, then I can't help you – Zach says – Whatever it is, I'm sure you can tell mom –

- Yeah…I'm sorry I only called you to complain –

- Hang in there Grace. One more year and you'll be out too –

- Or I could be a different person in one year. –

- What do you mean? –

- Nothing. Bye Zach –

- Bye Grace –

Grace leaves her room to face her life again.

- Mom? Mom? – She finds Alicia looking out the kitchen window.

- Uh? I'm sorry Grace – Alicia smiles – I don't know what I was thinking –

- Aren't you late for work? –

- Oh shoot, you're right – Alicia exclaims when she sees the time. – I'm meeting a client –

- Uh, mom. I'm going out later – Grace hurries to tell Alicia before she's out the door.

- It's okay, just be good girl – It's the last thing she says before leaving.

- Yeah, I'm a good girl – she sighs.

* * *

Alicia meets with her client Jonathan Paisley.

- Are you kidding me? – Alicia couldn't believe what she just heard.

- No, I'm not. That isn't me - Jonathan Paisley says when he sees the photo of his car. – I didn't run over that person –

- Okay, you can't see the driver but it is your car, you can read the license plate. - Alicia takes the photo – You were pull over driving this exact same

car 15 minutes later–

- It is my car, but I wasn't driving it at that moment. My butler Joe was. I asked him to take the car to me –

- So, your butler on his way to meet you run over this person. That's what happened? -

- Yes, my butler is here - Paisley snaps his fingers – Joe! Come in here –

- I'm Joe Monroe, I'm Mr. Paisley butler and I hit that person –

- I doubt it - Alicia says - Jonathan, I'm your lawyer; don't treat me like an idiot. This timeline doesn't make sense. –

- Wow, wow. Alicia, I'm telling the truth. Joe is turning himself in – Jonathan raises his hands in sign of innocence.

- More important, the state's attorney office won't believe you. They can add obstruction of justice to the charges. Let me handle this, okay? –

- Okay, Alicia –

Jonathan and his entourage leave the office. Alicia wants an investigator on the case; Kalinda is the only one available right now.

- Uh…Kalinda? –

- Yes? –

- Can you look into this hit and run case with Jonathan Paisley? –

- Sure - the detective says - Anything in particular? –

- Any evidence that puts my client behind the wheel. The prosecution only has this photo of the car –

- You got it –

* * *

Next Alicia goes to the State's Attorney office to discuss with Finn the DUI case.

- You need to drop the charges for the hit and run –

- Are you kidding me Alicia? – Finn smiles

- Paisley says he wasn't driving his car when the accident happened –

- He was pulled over 15 minutes later –

- Yes, but you don't have proof my client was behind the wheel. You have a photo of his vehicle –

- Here is the thing Alicia, we went to Paisley's apartment building, check the garage's cameras. But the security video was erased…seems like someone

is tampering the evidence –

- That's a big accusation – Alicia says – I would know anything about it –

- Right –

- Drop the hit and run charges –

- Give me till the end of the day – Finn tells her.

- I'll expect your call –

On her way out Alicia encounters Castro.

- Mrs. Florrick, hello –

- Mr. State's Attorney...Jim –

- Are you visiting Finn? –

- He's handling my client's DUI case –

- Oh, that's right – Castro takes off his glasses to clean them – It's nice to see you and Finn can be professionals despite your involvement –

- Excuse me? –

- Nothing – Castro puts his glasses back on – Give my regards to your husband, Mrs. Florrick –

Alicia dislikes Castro more and more.

* * *

Meanwhile Kalinda investigates the crime scene. There aren't any cameras nearby. Kalinda wonders where the police got that photo. Then she heads

to the alleged point where the butler dropped the car for Jonathan Paisley. Once again, there aren't video cameras. The detective begins to think there

is too much of a coincidence.

* * *

In the other side of Chicago, Grace visits his boyfriend home.

Connor's home is chaotic. He lives with his mom and 4 younger sisters. One of them has a baby and her boyfriend living with them too. And their

cousin who crash there every now and then.

- Grace, do you want to see Frozen with us? – Kylie, 9 years old asks.

- Yeah, watch it with us. We made pop corn – Olive, 6 years old tells her.

- I swear if I hear "_Let it go_" one more time – Connor complains.

- I didn't ask you – the girl sticks her tongue out. – Please Grace, please –

The youngest sisters adore Grace.

- Maybe later girls –

- We'll be in my room – Connor takes Grace's hand – Come on –

- Connor! – June Flanagan stops him. – I dropped by mom's job and she gave me the money to pay Juan for the groceries –

She gives him the cash.

- Why don't you go? –

- I don't wanna – the pre teen shrugs and goes to her room.

- We can go to the store – Grace says.

- No, stay here. I'll be right back – Connor gives her a peck on the lips. He runs to the store and back to his home. He finds Grace waiting in his room

with his 5 month old nephew in her arms.

- Why is Junior with you? –

- Sophie is in the shower, she asked me to keep an eye on him –

- Oh – Connor sits with them and caresses the baby head.

- This is awkward – Grace says.

- You look good holding a baby –

Grace smiles at him.

- You know, this could be it. You and me here, a crib for the baby next to the bed – Connor says as he points at the corner in his room.

- I don't think your mom wants another teen age couple with a baby living under her roof –

- Well, unlike Enrique, I'd marry you in a heartbeat –

Grace breaks eye contact with Connor; she was avoiding mentioning marriage.

- A shotgun wedding? You're only saying it because you feel responsible –

Connor gently lifts her chin. – Nobody has to force me, I want to. Don't you want to? –

- I…- Grace hesitates.

- I mean, it's just an option – Connor gets up and walks away from the bed. – You know, like if you…keep it –

- Connor… –

- But whatever you want, seriously, I'm cool with it – the boy scratches the back of his head – I'm cool –

- Honestly, I still don't know what to do –

- There's plenty of time – Connor shrugs – Don't rush it –

- Okay –

Junior pulls Grace's hair – Ouch –

Connor smiles – Come on, Junior. Don't treat the lady like that –

* * *

Back in Lockhart and Gardner Kalinda reunites with Alicia.

- I didn't find anything –

- Nothing? – Alicia frowns; Kalinda usually comes back with results.

Kalinda sits down – I think it's very odd that everything happened in blind spots. –

- That's good news for us – Alicia says. – It's a dead end –

- But where did the photo comes from then? –

- A phone camera? –

- No. A dashboard camera –

- Oooh...- Alicia says.

- They have a witness, the person who was driving behind him –

- Alright. Finn is trying to surprise me. He called to tell me they're not dropping the charges. Tomorrow is the preliminary hearing. Anyway, good work.

Thanks Kalinda –

- Do you want me to dig deeper? –

- It's fine. If I need anything else I'll ask Robyn –

- Alicia, are you uncomfortable with me working here? –

- No – Alicia says not very convincingly.

- You seemed upset about my contract –

- I think I know why you won't sign a contract. Because of your… – Alicia searchs for the right word

- Secrets? –

- I guess they are secrets...like your husband – Alicia looks down – I'm sorry. We shouldn't discuss this –

- Are you afraid I'm going to put you in danger? –

- Technically I'm your boss now, so there are liability issues –

- So ignorance is bliss? –

- You didn't tell Will the truth –

- He didn't need it. He trusted me – Kalinda gets up.

- Kalinda wait –

The detective stops. – What? –

- I can trust you…find out more about the victim – Alicia gives her a file – His name is: Ron Richards –

- I will –

* * *

Meanwhile in Connor's home.

- _Do you want to build a snowman?_ – Kylie and Olive are singing in the living room – _It doesn't have to be snowman_ –

- Aren't you tired of that damn song? – Connor says – Didn't get you tired of snow? We had like 8 months of winter –

- No, we're not tired –

- I like winter – Grace says – And I love "Frozen" –

- Oh yeah, I love it too - Connor says - Especially the part where they almost cut her head off –

- Boo – his sister yells – That's the worst part -

Connor laughs when he gets the reaction he wanted.

- Connor, don't say mean things to them – Grace says.

- Oh, you're such a good girl –

- I'm home! – Connor's mom arrives – Who wants dinner? Oh hi Grace. Are you staying for dinner? –

- Thank you, but I actually I have to go –

- Yeah. I need the car to drive Grace home – Connor says.

- You have to say please –

- Please –

- The keys are in my purse –

Connor goes for the purse.

- Grace, is everything alright with Connor? Yesterday was acting weird – Mrs. Flanagan whispers.

- Uhm…yeah, everything is alright – Grace smiles awkwardly

- I'm not really worry, I mean; you're the most positive influence in his life right now –

- Yeah, well, good night Mrs. Flanagan – Grace says - Bye girls -

- Bye Grace! -

* * *

Kalinda finds out that the victim Ron Richards is still in the hospital and didn't really see the car that ran him over.

Richards tells Kalinda he was visiting his girlfriend, who lives in the street where the accident occurred. At the end of the day Kalinda shares the

information with Alicia. They called it a day.

In the elevator Cary coincides with Kalinda.

- I'll take the next one – Cary says.

- Why don't you take the stairs if you hate me so much? –

– I don't hate you – Cary says.

- You just act like you do –

The elevator arrives and Kalinda steps in.

- You used me – Cary tells her.

- And you used me – Kalinda closes the elevator's door. Cary decides to run downstairs to catch her. In the street Kalinda is already a block away.

- Kalinda! – Cary yells to stop her.

- What do you want Cary? –

- I thought we had something different, okay? – He tells her – But you never laid down the rules –

- The rules are simple Cary, number #1 don't be an jerk –

- I'm sorry I was a jerk – the lawyer says – I'm sorry I hurt you –

- You're not the first guy who has hurt me –

- That makes it worst – Cary sighs. – I really don't hate you –

- I know. Sorry if I hurt you…bye Cary –

That is the closest they get to having a conversation about their relationship.

* * *

In a different part of town, a young couple deals with different problem.

- So…call me if you need anything, alright? – Connor parks the car in front of Grace's building.

- Alright…Connor why did you...No, forget it –

- What? –

- Why did you call me a good girl? –

Connor frowns - Because you are –

- But what does that mean? – The girl insisted.

- Grace, why are you looking for validation? –

- I'm not. Its just that you and my mom are the only ones who call me that. I was wondering why –

- But your mom calls you a good girl because you don't give her any trouble. Like you never get home drunk at midnight – Connor explains – For me

you're a kind soul. I've never seen you being mean to anyone. You don't hate anyone and you want to save the world. You're like Bubbles from The

Powerpuff Girls –

- Oh great. I'm a cartoon –

- Hey, it's a compliment. Bubs defeated Mojo Jojo all by herself –

- Wow, she was force to reckon with – Grace laughs but then her smile goes away – Connor? –

- Yeah? –

- I decided what to do –

Connor sees Grace's expression – Oh –

* * *

The next morning Alicia is ready for the preliminary hearing.

- Mr. Paisley, good morning –

The young man and his entourage arrive.

- Alicia. I hope this doesn't take all day. I need my afternoon free –

- Don't worry. It'll be quick – Alicia leads him in to the court room where Finn is already waiting.

- Alicia, punctual as usual –

- One of my many virtues – Alicia smiles.

The judge gets in and they start. They first question the police officer who pulled over Paisley. Nothing new in his testimony. Paisley was drunk and

diving in zigzag.

Then the prosecution presents their witness for the hit and run.

- We call George Crawford –

- Objection your honor – Alicia stands up – We didn't know about this witness. Which I'm sure Mr. Polmar will argue they found him this morning –

- Well he didn't make an statement until this morning, that's is why he wasn't in the witness list –

- We ask for a break – Alicia says to the judge.

- Fine, one hour recess – the judge tells them. – I didn't have breakfast anyway –

With that recess Alicia buys time for Kalinda to look into things.

* * *

Carey Zepps is having lunch when he gets a text and starts laughing. He checks in his computer and laughs once again.

- Guys, did you see this? – Carey puts his laptop in the middle of the table to show to his co workers – Canning is selling Lockhart and Gardner –

- What? – The associates take a look at the screen.

- He's tearing it apart, taking the pieces and making a profit – Carey smiles – I guess we had the last laugh. L/G is done! –

- Ejem...- Robyn taps on his shoulder.

- What? – He turns around and sees Diane standing behind him. – Oh, sorry –

- Its okay, this is my firm now – Diane goes to her desk. She sits down and reminisces how Jonas Stern, Will Gardner and her were drinking Champaign,

celebrating their new firm so many years ago.

- Are you okay? - Cary knocks on the glass wall – Carey told me the news –

- Its funny how you think you have something and then life takes it away –

- Yeah, I know what you mean –

- But we have to move on – Diane says.

- Diane...do you want have a drink after work? –

- I won't sing in a karaoke bar –

- You've heard Robyn's stories – Cary smiles – No karaoke. Just us two, so we can talk –

- I'd love to – Diane accepts his little peace offer.

* * *

During the trial intermission Kalinda finds out that George Crawford hadn't register his car to the DMV.

- The car was illegally on the streets, so the photo can be admitted as evidence – Alicia says to the judge.

- You're honor that's a technicality –

- It's the law –

- She's got you there Mr. Polmar – the judge says – I ruled out the photo from the dash camera. But it shouldn't be a problem if your witness

collaborates your story –

Finn sighs – Yes your honor –

The witness takes the stand.

- Mr. Crawford, the day of June 12th, you saw Ron Richard got run over by a car? –

- Yes I did –

- What kind of car? –

- A blue BMW –

- To be clear, Mr. Paisley was driving a blue BMW when he was pulled over and arrested –

- Objection your honor – Alicia says – Mr. Polmar is testifying –

- I was recapping what the previous witness said –

- We don't need recaps Mr. Polmar – the judge says.

- Mr. Crawford, can you describe the man you saw driving the blue BMW? –

- It was black dude –

- Excuse me? – Finns is taken aback.

- Oh, sorry. I saw an African American dude –

Both lawyers are surprised. Alicia looks at Kalinda, the investigator just shrugs.

- Uhm...in your statement you described a white male in his late twenties – Finn tells him.

- My bad –

- Your honor if Mr. Crawford is recanting his testimony…– Alicia promptly says.

- No, hold on – Finn says – Mr. Crawford, you said you remember the first three digits from the license plate, is that correct? –

- Yes, they were 456 – the witness answers.

- Those numbers don't match the license plate and you know it – Finn gets angry – Your honor, the witness was obviously bought by the defense –

- Obviously? – Alicia stands up – Mr. Polmar can't make that accusation –

- What else could happen? –

- Maybe the prosecution fabricated a witness –

- Counselors! – The judge raises her voice – Approach the bench –

- Your honor Mr. Crawford described a man like Mr. Paisley; he remembered the license plate correctly. The same license plate visible in the photo –

- That photo is inadmissible – Alicia interrupts him.

- Your honor, I think they bribe the witness –

- We did not – Alicia says – We didn't know the name of the witness until this morning. Nobody from my firm approached him, and my client has been

with me since the beginning of the hearing. –

- Come on – Finn says.

- Come on? If the State's Attorney office can present evidence for this hit and run, the charges should be drop –

- I agree with you Mrs. Florrick – The judge nods – So Mr. Polmar. Do you have anything else? –

Finn shakes his head.

- Then this case is dismiss –

- I didn't think you were capable of this Alicia – Finn whispers as they walk back to their tables.

* * *

Alicia knows something illegal happened. She knows Paisley had to do with it. But she can't discuss it inside the court.

She waits untill they are outside the building.

- Well, thank you Alicia. Now the DUI is just going to be a $2,500 fine, right? –

- How dare you?! – Alicia yells at him

- What? –

– You bribe that witness didn't you? Is that what you were texting during the recess? –

Paisley takes her by the arm and tries pulls her away from his entourage, but Alicia doesn't let him.

- For the amount of money I pay you, you should watch your tone with me – the young man tells her.

- What was the point of hiring me? You could've get any quack lawyer to play the part –

- But I want a top respected defense lawyer. That's you Alicia – Jonathan smiles – My uncle is right, you're the best. Let's go guys –

Paisley snaps his fingers and his entourage follows him. Alicia just stands there.

- I can find a connection – Kalinda tells her – Leak the evidence to the state's attorney office -

- What's the point? – Alicia says. – What's the damn point? –

- Are you okay? –

- I need a break. Can you tell them I won't go back to the office? –

- Yep –

- Thanks – Alicia slowly walks away.

* * *

Again Alicia looks for the comfort of her home, of her room. She's alone and everything is so quiet. She hasn't live with Peter in years, Zach is gone and

Grace soon will follow. She only has work and it seems so meaningless now.

- Its not working, Will – she says to the air. Her first attempt to pray – I thought having Diane near me would help, but it's not them. It's me. Something

is wrong with me –

Alicia laughs and lies down on her bed. – What am I doing? You're dead –

She stays there for a long time staring at the ceiling. When Grace comes home finds her there.

- I'm home –

- Good honey – she says half-hearted

Grace stands at the room's door expecting some explanation from her mother. But Alicia keeps quiet.

- Okay, I'll be in my room –

- Grace wait – Alicia sits up – Do you think I'm a good person? –

The girl thinks is funny her mother is asking for validation, like she did the day before.

- I think you're the best person I know – Grace says with a smile.

Alicia smiles back – Thank you. –

- No problem –

- I'm going to see Eli. Do you want to come with me? You could say hi to your dad –

- I'm gonna stay here –

* * *

Later at the governor's office Eli welcomes Alicia.

- Alicia, what can I do for you? – He says as they both sit down. Alicia takes her time before she answers.

- If I run for States Attorney, what would that entail? –

**To be continued.**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Thanks to AWPuRpLePoPtArt, LilMissJenny and anonymous guest for leaving a comment (I double checked this one for mistakes, dear guest)

This is a long fic, but be patient, it will pay off.

Next chapter: Alicia informs her decision to her close ones.

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

**Read my webcomic Detective Fausto.**


	4. Press Conference

At the governor's office Eli welcomes Alicia.

- Alicia, what can I do for you? – He says as they both sit down. Alicia takes her time before she answers.

- If I run for States Attorney, what would that entail? – She tells him – I saw Peter run a couple of times but I know my situation is different –

Eli wants to smile but he contains himself.

- Well, you're the First Lady your rivals would focus on that. They would try to discredit you, saying it is nepotism. We would show your years as

successful lawyer. Your experience in political circles –

- Okay – Alicia nods.

- People would try to pick your marriage apart –

- I've been answering questions about my marriage for the last five years. I can handle it –

- Good. The rest is the usual stuff: fundraising, political rallies, interviews, photo shots –

- Yeah – Alicia nods. She still isn't sure about it.

- Alicia, do you want to run for States Attorney? – Eli pushes for a final answer.

- If I do it. I don't want Peter involve. He gives me his endorsement and that is it -

- Fine, he'd understand –

- And I want my kids, well; I want Grace out the campaign. Don't play too much the "Mom angle"–

- A photo of Grace wouldn't hurt anyone –

- Eli! –

- Alright, so, again Alicia do you want to run for States Attorney? –

- Yes, I do – Alicia smiles. - I really do -

They shake hands.

- Then let's get started – Eli says – We can enter your candidacy tomorrow –

- Not yet, give me another week. I need to talk first with Cary. He's my partner –

- Perfect. Do I tell Peter? –

- Yes, you can tell him. I'll talk to him later, okay? –

- Okay – Eli is grinning. – You won't regret this Alicia. I think this is your calling; you are going to be a fantastic –

- Alright, enough – Alicia smiles to – I already said yes –

* * *

Diane and Cary meet for their drink after work. She orders a martini and he orders scotch.

- So –

- So –

- How's Kurt? – Cary begins with the small talk.

- He's good, thank you. How's your father? –

- I don't know. We're not close –

- Uh…Once I left my home, I wasn't close to my family – Diane says – I was always very independent –

- Me too – Cary takes a sip from his drink – I'll be honest with you Diane. We don't have to like each other; we don't have to respect each other. But I

need to know you and Alicia won't complot against me –

Diane raises an eyebrow – No Cary, I don't have plans to remove you from the firm. I'm done with schemes and power plays –

- Really? –

- For years I dealt with office's politics, plots, secrets, betrays. Look what it did to my firm – Diane tells him. – You have my word Cary. Can you promise

me the same? –

- I promise – Cary offers his hand and Diane shakes it.

- And Cary, despise of what you might think, I respect you – Diane finishes her drink. – Good night Cary –

- Good night Diane –

* * *

Alicia gets home and she's really excited to share the news with her daughter.

- Grace! –

- In my room! –

- Hi – Alicia comes in the room with a smile. – There's something I need to tell you –

- Okay – the girl is apprehensive.

- This is very important. I made a decision that affects your life too –

- What is it? –

- I decided to run for States Attorney –

- What?! –

- I know. It's a little bit of a shock – Alicia tells her – But I believe I can do it. I want to do it –

- Well, if it makes you happy – Grace shrugs.

- But how you feel about it? We've been through campaigns before; it can be rough –

- Its fine mom. I supported dad, I'll support you – Grace smiles – But wait, what about your firm? –

- I'll have to quit my practice. I'm okay with that –

- I'm happy for you mom –

- Thanks sweetie – Alicia hugs her – I love you –

- I love you too mom –

- Do you think I should call Zach? –

- Sure – Grace says – He would like to know. –

- Maybe tomorrow, it's kind of late. Oh, it's a secret –

- I won't tell anyone. When are you announcing? –

- Next Friday –

- Uh…next week I was planning a trip with my friends to Warren Dunes State Park. You know, get out of the city for the day–

- It's a long trip, but fine, you can go. But go before Friday. You know, after I announce it could get crazy around here–

- Yeah, I know –

* * *

The next day at Florrick and Agos Alicia goes to work as usual, except she has 10 emails from Eli. He wants to know what she's going to wear for the

press conference, what is the press release going to say, would the kids be with her. She ignores them. She needs to tell Cary her intentions; she

doesn't want repeat last year's actions when she left L/G.

- Alicia? – Kalinda goes to Alicia's desk. – I kept looking into the Paisley case. He didn't know the victim Ron Richards, but he does know his girlfriend.

They went to college together. There is a connection –

- Damn – Alicia sighs.

- Do you want me to tell the cops? –

- Do what you think it's best Kalinda –

The investigator nods. – Alright –

* * *

Alicia sees Cary coming in. She stops him at the reception.

- Cary, we need to talk –

- Let's go to my desk –

- No, it's private –

Cary reluctantly follows her outside.

* * *

- What is it now Alicia? –

- I'm running for State's Attorney –

Cary laughs - I didn't see this one coming –

- I'm serious -

- You're a selfish – Cary says – You want to quit our firm and go after some political dream? –

- You worked for the State's Attorney, why did you do it? –

- Because I was out of options –

- Cary, I'm out of options –

- No, you're not –

- I don't expect you to fully understand – Alicia says – But I'm tired...-

- Please – Cary rolls his eyes.

- Listen to me. I'm tired of being a defense lawyer. I'm tired of getting rich people out of trouble. I don't like myself anymore –

- A year ago you wanted to leave Lockhart and Gardner, you wanted your own firm. Then you wanted to go back. You brought Diane instead and now

you don't want to work here anymore. If you win the election how long before you change your mind? –

- Cary, I know I'm screwing you over –

- Not just me –

- What do you want me to do? Come to work for the next 20 years until I retire? Do you want my last name on the door no matter what? – Alicia says –

Until you have enough money? What? –

- I want some consideration – Cary says

- This is me giving you consideration. I can work until the election –

- Work doing what? Our clients won't trust you. Bishop? Sweeny? They'll flee –

- We have time, I'll announce next week. Give me a list of clients you think would leave and I'll talk to them personally, if we lose one I bring someone

new –

- What about your on-going criminal cases? –

- I'll give them to you or Diane. The election is months away. Can we be civilized until then? –

- Damn it Alicia – Cary sighs – I thought we could be partners –

- Yeah, I don't think you can be partners with someone you don't trust –

- Right back at you – Cary gives her an unfriendly look – When are you going to tell the others? –

- Next Thursday, I'll announce on Friday. Can you keep the secret? –

- Sure –

- Thanks – Alicia heads to the entrance of the building.

- Alicia, what happens if you lose the election? –

- I'll have an early retirement! – Alicia yells back.

* * *

At Georgetown Zach is getting a new task at his internship.

- See here? You add the file and type down the reference number. Okay? – The woman tells him.

- Okay –

- I'll leave you to it –

Zach sits down in front of the computer and takes the first file. His cell phone rings and sees is Alicia.

- Hi mom –

- Hi Zach. I miss hearing your voice –

- Come on mom...-

- Sorry, sorry. I'll be quick. I want to give you the news – Alicia tells him – But you can't tell anyone yet –

- Okaaay. What is it? –

- I'm running for State's Attorney –

-Seriously? –

- Yeah –

- Mom, that's great – Zach says.

- I'm glad you think is great –

- You're a really good lawyer. You'd be a great State's Attorney –

- Thanks. I'll keep you posted from my political adventures –

- Okay, bye mom –

- Goodbye Zach –

The young man immediately texts Grace.

'_Mom is running for State's Attorney. How crazy is that?'  
_

He continues his work and waits for her response.

'_Yeah, crazy' _

It's all Grace replies.

* * *

That same afternoon Cary delivers the list of clients to Alicia. She spends the rest of the day making appointments for the week and discretely

delegating the few criminal cases she has.

When she returns home she sees the bodyguard outside her department door. Peter is there.

- Really? –

- I wouldn't lie to you –

Alicia hears Grace laughing with Peter.

- I'm home –

- Hi mom –

- Alicia, I was telling Grace how Eli was practically dancing on the ceiling about your candidacy –

- I leave you alone so you can talk politics– the teen tells them.

- Hey, we need to talk more often. Okay? –

- Sure, dad – Grace goes to her room.

- I miss talking with her –

- Our kids have their own lives now – Alicia takes off her coat and puts her purse on the table. – Want a drink? –

- Thanks, I'm fine. So you're really doing it. You're running for State's Attorney –

- Yes, I am -

- Why? –

- Because I want to do it. It's that simple –

- I don't think it's that simple –

- Remember our first date – Alicia serves a glass of wine – After the game we went to a bar –

- Yes, all Chicago was going crazy for the Bull's Championship and you couldn't care less – Peter smiles.

- I was impressed by you. You had a plan, you had a clear goal. You were an ASA gaining experience because you knew you wanted to be State's

Attorney –

- Is this your new goal? Are you done with your firm? –

- Yes, this is my new goal and I'm willing to sacrifice my practice – Alicia says – Do you think it's a mistake? –

- No, I think it's a rush decision, but it's your choice. But as someone who was the State's Attorney, sometimes it can be a thankless job –

- I'm up for it –

- Then I support your new career move –

- Peter, you can't be too involve on this. I know people are going to constantly bring it up, but I'm not just the governor's wife –

- I'll stay away…but…do you want me on you press conference? –

- Yes, I need your official endorsement –

- I'll do it and then I'll stand behind you and look handsome. I told Grace she could be there if she wants to –

- Let's not drag Grace into this – Alicia drinks her wine.

- Anyway, I have to go. I'm sure Eli is already bothering you for a speech –

- He sent me 10 emails about it –

- Congratulations Alicia –

- I haven't done anything yet –

- Still, it's a big deal –

* * *

Between working for her firm and working in launching a campaign with Eli, the week flies by for Alicia.

- I need you in the photo studio at 11 am – Eli visits Alicia apartment early in the morning.

- You could've told me over the phone – Alicia lets him in.

- Yes, but a visit is more personal. Also, I need to check your wardrobe –

Alicia smiles – My wardrobe? –

- Yes, we need 3, no, 4 different outfits for the photo shot. I can pick them for you –

- It's not going to happen – Alicia says.

- Mom, I'm leaving – Grace says from the door apartment.

- Bye sweetie, have fun. – Alicia tells her from the kitchen.

- Is she going to be at the conference tomorrow? –

- No, she's not –

- Why? –

- Because – Alicia shrugs.

- Alicia you're Super Mom! What's wrong with showing your kids? I can pick her outfit if you want me to –

- Eli, can you recommend me a good campaign manager? –

- You don't want me? –

- You're the Governor's Chief of Staff. You can't be my campaign manager, this is provisional –

- Yeah, you're right. I know some people; I'll make some calls – Eli looks disappointed.

- Thank you Eli –

Downstairs Connor and Becca are waiting for Grace.

- Hi. Are you ready? – Connor says.

- Yeah, let's go – Grace answers and they all get in Becca's car. It will be a long trip.

* * *

Alicia goes to work and sets up a meeting with all the employees and partners. Cary stands next to her in the conference room.

- Thanks for giving me a few minutes of your morning – Alicia tells them. – I need to tell you something important. Tomorrow I'll hold a press conference

announcing my candidacy for State's Attorney –

- Holy fu… - Robyn says but Kalinda covers her mouth and can't finish her expression.

- Are you serious? – Carey Zepps asks first.

- I am serious, I understand if you're apprehensive about the future of this firm. Let me assure that I'll do anything to help this firm as long as I'm

here –

- Alicia is going to step down as managing partner within the few months – Cary says – There'll be a vote to choose who would replace her –

Alicia wasn't expecting that. – Yes, of course. Like I said, anything for this firm. Any questions? –

- I think I have a client with conflict of interest – John raises his hand.

- Okay, let's talk about it –

Diane wonders if Cary knew about it when they had a drink. After the meeting is over she talks with Cary in his office.

- Interesting development, right? – Diane tells him.

- I wouldn't phrase it like that –

- Cary, I want to be managing partner. Would you vote for me? –

The blonde lawyer smiles – I appreciate you're been upfront about it –

- I told you no more schemes. Consider it – Diane also smiles – Just consider it –

Kalinda sees Diane's smug as she comes out of Cary's office.

- Did you just throw your hat in the ring? – The investigator asks.

- Yep –

- That was fast –

- As fast as Peter asking his wife to be State's Attorney after I turned him down –

* * *

Grace, Connor and Becca park outside the Planed Parenthood Clinic at Delavan, Wisconsin. They went to another state to make sure

nobody recognizes the First Daughter of Illinois. They all stretch out when they come out of the car.

- I saw a coffee shop a few blocks back. You can wait there Connor – Becca tells the boy.

- Why can't I wait in the clinic with Grace? –

- Because a guy waiting in the Planned Parenthood clinic it's weird –

- Come on, I'm being a supportive boyfriend – Connor says.

- Guys, don't start fighting –

- We're not fighting - Becca says - Connor can I have a word with you? –

She and Connor walk a few steps away so Grace can't hear them.

- Listen, you white trash – Becca tells him – You know what supportive boyfriends do? They tell their girlfriends when a condom breaks, so they can get

the Morning after pill and not deal with any of this bullshit like Grace is doing right now. That's what supportive boyfriends do –

- Alright, I get it – Connor looks down.

- Good –

- Grace, I'm going to wait at the coffee shop – The boy hugs her – Love you –

- Love you too –

* * *

Being a minor Grace needs her parents permission, Becca came up with the idea of using her identity. So Grace fills the form and signs it as Becca while

the college girl pays for the procedure.

- Here is the receipt – Becca gives the paper to Grace. She reads it and finds out the abortion costs $380. She doesn't know if that is expensive or

cheap.

Grace goes to the nurse and gives it the papers.

- Miss? – The nurse says as she reads the paper.

- Yeah? –

- It says here: You live in Chicago, you didn't mention it when you made your online appointment -

- It's that problem? – Becca interferes

- No really, but we recommend a follow up after the procedure. Giving her residency location...-

- Don't worry, she'll get a follow up – Becca cuts her off.

- Okay, then that's all. We'll be ready for you in minute – the nurse leaves the waiting room.

- You don't have to be rude. She's only doing her job – Grace sits again.

- She's being nosy – Becca had develop a estrange attachment to Grace. What started like a simple manipulation; ended in an odd friendship. Becca

rubs Grace's back - Hey. You're going to be fine –

* * *

Back in Chicago Alicia is at her photo shop.

- Just move your head a little bit to the left – the photographer says – Perfect –

Eli observes from behind the camera.

- And we're done – the photographer says – Mrs. Florrick, you were great –

- The camera loves you – Eli says. – I think we should pick the first ones for your website –

- Okay –

- Oh, is your speech ready? –

- Yes Eli. My speech is ready –

- Can I read it? –

- Are you going to change it? –

- I'll make suggestions Alicia. That is what I do –

- I'll send it to you –

- Good...have you picked what you are going to wear? –

- I don't know yet. I was leaning towards my black suit with the low cut –

- No, wear the white one with the thingy –

- With the thingy? - Alicia shakes her head - I'm going back to work Eli –

- Hold on, hold on I just want to know the color so I can pick Peter's tie –

- Bye Eli –

* * *

The procedure ends quicker than Grace thought it will.

- You can sit up now – The doctor says. Grace is grateful she got a female doctor. – The procedure was successful –

- Uh – the teen nods.

- You need to rest properly at home. You can take a shower if you want, don't take bathtub –

Grace listens carefully the indications.

- Tomorrow you can go back to your normal activities. Wait a week before any vaginal sexual activity. If you feel any discomfort, pain or other symptom,

go to the hospital. Spoting is normal. Okay? –

- Okay –

- Do you have any questions? –

- No –

- Maya is going to give you some flyers with more information –

Grace again just nods.

- Then we're done here. You just need to recover for a while and you can go –

* * *

Outside the coffee shop Connor smokes his 8th cigarette of the day. Becca send him a text telling him everything went fine and they were going to

meet him at the restaurant to eat something. When he sees Grace, he is relieved.

- Hey - It's all he can think to say.

- Hey – Grace replies. Under a different circumstance Becca would make fun of their monosyllabic exchange, but not today.

The trio is just standing on the sidewalk.

- I'm going in – Becca leaves them alone and gets in the restaurant.

- Could you hold me? – Grace asks.

- Yeah - Connor quickly puts his arms around her. Grace buries her face in chest

- You smell like cigarette smoke –

- I smoke more when I'm nervous –

- You know, you really shouldn't smoke –

- I'll quit tomorrow...come on, let's get you something to eat –

They have a light meal and drive back home. Grace tells her mother she's too tired and goes directly to bed.

* * *

The next morning Grace feels terrible but she drags herself out of bed. She doesn't want to look like she's hurting, even if it's true. She doesn't want

her mother to worry about her.

- Good morning Grace –

- Hey –

- Were you crying? Your eyes are all red –

- What? No, my eyes are irritated from being outdoors all day. All that sand – Grace shyly smiles – Have you pick what to wear for your conference? –

- Yeah, the red suit with the v neck –

- You'll look very beautiful –

- Thank you – Alicia replies – I had to tell Eli what I'm going to wear so he could coordinate your father's suit –

- Is Eli at dad's place helping him get dress? –

- Probably –

They both laugh at the idea.

- Okay, I'm going to work. I'll be back very late, are you sure you don't want to come with me? –

- I'm fine. I'll watch the press conference on line –

- Bye Grace – Alicia hugs her – Love you –

- Love you too. Good luck –

With her mother gone Grace can go back to bed and can cry all she wants.

* * *

At Florrick and Agos, Alicia is working on the transition of her cases to other lawyers.

- Alicia – Mr. Paisley calls her – I wanted to thank you for taking care of my nephew –

- Its my job –

- I love the idea that if I ever get in trouble with the law I can call you –

- Yeah, well, don't get in any trouble Mr. Paisley –

Diane walks by Alicia's office.

- Sir, I have to go – she hangs up and goes after Diane.

- Diane! –

- Alicia, busy day for you today isn't it? –

- Yes, and yesterday too – Alicia sounds apologetic – I didn't had a chance to talk to you about my candidacy –

- Alicia, Peter and Eli asked me first but I had no interest in the position –

- Yeah but still –

- Don't feel bad about it. Good luck at your conference tonight –

- Thank you Diane –

* * *

As the day continues Alicia gets more anxious about it. She leaves work early so she can have time to get ready.

Peter and Eli arrived when she is in make up. They give her words of encouragement.

In the green room she reads her speech one more time.

- Ready? – Eli asks Alicia – Peter is already on stage –

- I'm ready – Alicia nods. Eli walks in the stage and makes the introduction. He steps back with Peter. Alicia walks to the podium; she feels her anxiety

slowly disappearing.

- Good evening, thank you for being here – Alicia exudes confidence now – I'm officially and proudly announcing my candidacy for State's Attorney of

Cook County –

**To be continued.**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Next chapter: Everyone's reaction to Alicia's candidacy. Also, Cary cheers up.

If you're wondering if Grace is going to tell her mother, well, right now Grace is taking her secret to the grave. That might change. Maybe

someone else finds out during the campaign. Maybe she tells her mother in the most painful conversation ever. Maybe Alicia will never know.

By the way if someone wants to write a fic with Grace having a baby, I would love to read it. Extra points if you get Alicia pregnant too (the father of

your choice) and becomes one of those "_I'm too old to have a baby_" _"I'm too young to have a baby"_ mother/daugther fics.


	5. Catching Up

- _Good evening, thank you for being here. __I'm officially and proudly announcing my candidacy for State's Attorney in _

_Cook County –_

From Georgetown Zach is watching a live stream of the press conference. He's amazed that the same woman, who can't figure out a computer, can be

so confident.

- Alicia Florrick…is that your mom? – Another intern asks him.

- Yeah, that's her –

- She's hot –

- Hey! – Zach snaps – Shut up! –

- Sorry – the other guy steps back.

* * *

In the office of Florrick and Agos, the associates are watching too.

_- I believe this office can change, focus on fair convictions – _

- Wow, she's really doing it – Zepps comments. – Look at her, all political and stuff –

- She does have a natural charisma – Clarke says. As the conference continues their phones ring with clients asking questions.

- Come on guys, we have to keep working – Cary tells his partners.

- Hey Cary – Robyn pats him on the back – I'll buy a beer after work, what do you say? –

- Sure, I need one –

Diane stays at her office.

- Aren't you going to watch the conference? – Kalinda asks her.

- I'll watch the abridged version on the news tonight – Diane leans back on her chair – I was sure Alicia wanted to work together with me. Now she's

running in the opposite direction –

- She's a complicated person –

* * *

- Did you know about this? – Matan Brody asks his co worker Finn Polmar.

- No, I didn't know about this – Finn is surprised Alicia didn't mention it.

- Hey Finn – Geneva Pine comes to see the video too – Did you know about it? –

- No. Why would I know about this? –

- You're friends with Alicia, right? – Geneva says.

- And you were all lovey dovey with the Governor – Brody says.

- I met him once – Finn replies – You guys know the Florricks better than I do –

Matan and Geneva look at each other.

- Nah –

- Not really –

- Ssshh! Here comes Castro – Geneva warns them. Finn closes the video.

- People, it's time to go home. Have a nice weekend everybody – The State's Attorney doesn't look at Finn. – See you Monday –

- Good night, sir – Geneva says.

- Finn you're so screw – Brody tells him – Start praying for Alicia to win this election –

- But why? –

- It looks like your candidacy was a smoke screen for Alicia's –

- I didn't know! – Finn says again.

* * *

At the press conference.

- Thank you very much – Alicia says and gets off the stage.

- You were fantastic – Peter says – You handed it like a pro –

- You're trending topic in Chicago – Eli says as he checks his phone – People love you –

- Mrs. Florrick – A young African American woman approach them – I'm Catherine Walker –

- Oh yes – Eli jumps in – Alicia, meet Catherine, she's the person I wanted to recommend you as campaign manager –

- Nice meeting you – Alicia shakes her hand – You didn't have to come tonight –

- I want to show my commitment to the cause – she smiles. – And you need to catch up –

- Okay –

- Actually, Catherine was an intern during Peter's last campaign for State's Attorney –

- I was surprised Mr. Gold remembers me. –

- Of course I remember you. You were the one who...fine, I don't remember – Eli shrugs.

- I remember you – Peter says – I didn't know you continued your career in this line of work –

- I like this side of politics –

- Let's have a drink and we can talk – Alicia says.

- Great idea! – Eli smiles.

- No, just us two – Alicia clarifies.

- Oh –

* * *

Alicia and Catherine go to the hotel's bar. Where a lot of people want to shake Alicia's hand.

- So, tell me about yourself – Alicia asks while they wait for their drinks.

- Mr. Gold didn't send you my resume? –

- I'm sure he did. But it probably got lost with the other 50 emails he sent in the last two days –

- I see –

- Are you from Chicago? –

- Born and raised. Go bears – Catherine says – I know you don't like sports –

- How do you know? –

- In all these years as a public figure, I've never seen you at a sports event. For example, your husband and your son were at the Blackhawks

Championship game last year–

- Yeah, I don't like sports – Their drinks arrive – But back to you –

- Okay, I got my Masters in Communications from UIC and then I joined the Rahm Emanuel's campaign. Where I was in charge of all social media

redaction and monitoring – Catherine smiles.

- But this will be your first time as campaign manager –

- Mrs. Florrick what I lack in experience I made up for in energy –

Alicia likes her attitude.

* * *

In another bar Cary and Robyn are having drinks. The lawyer drinks slowly his beer.

- So you used to work for the state's attorney's office, right? – Robyn asks him.

- Yeah –

- What was it like? Because when I work in treasury we didn't have a big budget and there was so much red tape –

- Yes, it was like that –

- Cheer up Cary. You look so bitter –

- It feels like a breakup. Like finding out your ex girlfriend got engage –

- That happened to my brother Rex. His ex girlfriend got pregnant and married like a month after she broke up with him –

- What did he do? –

- He went to the Tibet for a year. He came back enlightened –

- Yeah, I can't go to the Tibet –

- So what if you and Alicia didn't work out? So what if you weren't the new Will and Diane? You have the real Diane working with you now –

Cary smiles – Yeah that's true –

* * *

- Kalinda, come back to bed –

- I'll be right there - Kalinda is watching the eleven o'clock news. She already saw Alicia's conference but she wants to see what people are saying.

- _When she was asked about the ties with her husband, Mrs. Florrick was very clear_ – the news anchor says. – _This is what she said_ –

- _We're both professionals and we believe in our work ethic. Because of that we are more than capable to keep our offices separate and yet work together if _

_we have to_ –

Kalinda smiles when she sees how things have changed for Alicia.

- _The governor had kind words for his wife_ –

- _I give her my full endorsement. Alicia has proven time and time again, to be an extraordinary lawyer –_

- Isn't that nepotism? – Kalinda's lady friend got tired of waiting for her. – I didn't think you were into local politics –

- I'm not – Kalinda kisses her.

* * *

The next morning Alicia is checking her bright new website on her laptop.

- What do you think? –

- Looks good mom –

- I should send it to Zach. He can poke around and see if there is anything wrong –

- Good idea –

- I just copy the URL and then…-

The door bell rings.

- I'll get it – Grace opens the door – It's Mr. Gold –

- Eli, come in – Alicia says – I was checking the website –

- I can send the email to Zach – Grace says as she takes the laptop from her mother.

- Okay thanks –

- So, what do you think of Catherine? –

- You want a rookie campaign manager so you can still call the shots – Alicia says.

- Nooo –

- I checked the other candidates, and you knew I wasn't going to like any of them. I mean, Clarence Bendis. The guy is jerk and a little bit racist – Alicia

tells him – You were trying to manipulate me –

- No, of course not –

Alicia crosses her arms.

- Fine. Listen Catherine is new and she only wants to prove herself – Eli says – She can deal with the everyday operations and if something gets

personal, you come to me –

- She's proactive –

- And she's cheap –

- Okay, call her up. She is hired – Alicia says. While Eli makes the call. Alicia's phone rings.

- We're having a busy morning, uh? – She says to Grace. Alicia sees that caller ID – Hello mom –

- Why didn't you tell me you are running for State's Attorney? –

- Owen? What are you doing at mom's apartment? –

- We're having brunch with our boyfriends –

- Really? –

- No. Don't change the subject. Why didn't you tell me? – Owen says – You told mom –

- I sent her an email yesterday –

- Thank you sweetie! – Veronica yells.

- Am I on speaker? –

- Yes. You haven't answered me –

- I needed it to be a secret –

- What are you saying? I can keep a secret –

Alicia hears Veronica laughing.

- Owen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you –

- It's okay, sis –

- Alicia after you win this election, are you going to dump Peter? – Veronica says.

- Mom! – Alicia looks at Grace as if the teen could hear the conversation. – Listen, I'll talk to you later –

- Bye and congrats – Owen says.

- Bye –

- I called Catherine; she's excited to be in the team – Eli tells her as soon as she hangs up.

- Good…is that the only reason you came here? –

- Oh no. I brought your ticket for the Cook County Democrats' dinner party –

He takes the ticket out of his inner pocket. – There you go. Its tonight –

- Tonight? –

- Yes, tonight. You already know the chairman Joseph Barrios. They are excited to have you –

- I'll be there then –

- You're a better candidate than Finn. Nothing against him, but meh –

- Damn it! – Alicia says – I forgot to call Finn –

- Why do you need to call him? –

- Because we're friends. – Alicia goes to her room to make the call.

- Grace, is your mom close to Finn? –

- I don't know –

- But, do they call each other? Does he come here often? –

- Why do you want to know? Do you think she's sleeping with him? –

- I didn't say that –

- But you're worried about appearances during the campaign, right? It's not my first my campaign Mr. Gold –

- Right – Eli frowns – Tell your mom I had to go –

* * *

- Hi Finn. Sorry I bother you on a Saturday morning –

- No problem. What's up? –

- Daddy! –

- Oh I'm sorry your kids are with you. I should hang up –

- It's my weekend with them. But wait, what did you call me? –

- I want to apologize for not telling you I was running for State's Attorney –

- Okay –

- I was really behind you, but you dropped off the race and something just click for me. So I made that choice –

- I'm sure you're doing it for the right reasons. I saw your conference. You did better than me at that interview –

- Thanks. Well, that's all – Alicia says – Bye Finn –

- Bye Alicia –

Alicia goes back to the kitchen.

- Mr. Gold had to go – Grace informs her.

- Oh – Alicia puts her arm around Grace – Hey, it's going to be crazy for the next few months. But I'm always here for you, okay? –

- I know mom…You're really excited about this –

- I am – Alicia smiles. – And no one is going to ruining it for me –

* * *

In his home Peter Florrick receives an unwanted call from Jackie.

- Mother calm down – Peter says.

- She can't run for State's Attorney using your name! –

- She's my wife, what name do you want her to use? –

- Peter, we both know she's not your wife anymore. Its embarrassing for you – Jackie replies – If you're father was alive to see you like this –

- You mean as Governor of Illinois? I think the Judge would be proud –

- You're a fool, Peter –

- Mom, I know what I'm doing, okay? Don't worry about it. Hey, do you want go to an event? There is a flower fair… –

- That is your way of telling me to butt out –

Peter sighs. – I got go mother. Bye –

* * *

For the governor his problems with the women in his life were far from over as he discovers on Monday morning.

- I just don't understand, I thought we had a connection – Lauren the red hair intern tells him.

- Lauren, we had a drink. That's all –

- You hold my hand, we kissed –

Peter knows what his intentions were that night. But he controlled his impulses and drove her home. Now he owns her an explanation.

- I'm married and for God's sake, you're only a few years older than my daughter. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. Okay? Let's put it

behind us –

- I...-

- Oh excuse me - Marilyn Garbanza walks in – I'm sorry, I thought you weren't here. Your assistant isn't at her desk –

- Its okay Marilyn, come in. Sit down – Peter wants to get rid of Lauren – I'm sorry, this is work. –

- Okay – the intern leaves.

- Marilyn, did you get the card and the gift basket? –

- Yes, thank you – Marilyn sits down – It was very nice of you –

- How is the baby? –

- He's fine. My mother is babying sitting. Governor Florrick, I'm here to present my resignation –

- What? You just return from your maternity leave –

- Mr. Florrick, I can't work here anymore. After the fraud investigation...-

- The fraud investigation ended – Peter cuts her off

- It ended because Will Gardner died. And before the feds were involve, this administration refused to cooperate with me – Marilyn says – How can I

work here if we don't trust each other? –

- I understand – Peter nods – I'm sorry to see you go –

- Goodbye Mr. Florrick –

* * *

Meanwhile at Florrick and Agos, Catherine meets with Alicia.

- Again thank you for giving me a chance – Catherine smiles.

- I think you're right for the job –

- You won't regret it. Now I talked with Joseph Barrios. He wants to meet again, privately. Are you free tomorrow at noon? –

- I think I am –

- Good, we also need volunteers. A dozen already signed up on the website. We need to get them here and start working –

- Here? –

- Well, not here. The floor above us it's vacant. It's going to be our headquarters, that way you can stay close to your job – Catherine says – I

already brought some desks, computer and posters –

Alicia smiles - You move fast –

- I told you Mrs. Florrick, I'm ready –

- Please, call me Alicia –

- Okay Alicia, come up with me to see the operation center –

Cary and Carey observe Alicia from afar.

- Have you heard? Alicia's campaign offices will be upstairs – Zepps tells him.

- Saint Alicia is literally above us –

* * *

Cary focuses his attention on Diane.

- Do you have a minute, Diane? –

- Sure, please, sit down –

Cary unbuttons his jacket and sits down.

- I'll vote for you as managing partner –

- Do you want anything in return? –

- Yes, I want to be the top law firm in Chicago – Cary makes Diane smile.

For her Florrick and Agos isn't as big as Lockhart and Gardner, it's not as elegant, or as impressive. But they have something that most of the partners

in L/G lost a long time ago. They have true ambition.

- I can make that happen – Diane tells him.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Hey look, a shorter chapter.

Next chapter: Alicia is under attack, Bishop and Sweeney make appereances, Zach gets angry and Kalinda gets back with an old flame.

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

**Read my webcomic Detective Fausto.**


	6. Half Truth

Alicia is watching Castro's latest television spot.

A black and white image of Alicia appears on screen. Slowly zoom in on her face.

_...Alicia Florrick is known for helping criminals go free. Can we trust her? No._

-_ I'm James Castro – _The current State's Attorney appears in bright colors – _And I approved this message –_

- It's not that bad – Alicia shrugs.

- No, but you know where he's going with this, right? – Catherine, campaign manager, tells her. – The next one is about the lawsuit you against you –

- The alleged bribe –

- Yes –

- I'm working on it –

- Okay. Today at 2 pm you have your radio interview. _"The Afternoon shift"_ – Catherine reminds her.

- I'll be there –

* * *

Alicia goes downstairs to Florrick and Agos, where Diane, Cary and Kalinda are discussing the lawsuit.

- What do we have? – Alicia sits down with them.

- Anthony. He was left behind after the dissolution of Lockhart and Gardner – Diane tells her.

- Not even David Lee wanted him – Kalinda comments.

- So maybe he'll turn on David Lee and admit David ordered the bribe –

- He's not going to help me out of the kindness of his heart – Alicia says.

- I don't want him working him – Cary says.

- So what can we offer him?– Diane asks them

- Meet with him and find out, please – Alicia says and then gets up.

- Alicia, can we talk? – Cary says.

- Sure – the lawyer sits down again. Kalinda nods to them and leaves the conference room.

- Lemond Bishop dropped by yesterday – Diane informs her. – He has some concerns –

- I talked to him before the announcement –

- Yes, he's staying with us. But he wants you to sign a Non Disclosure Agreement –

- What? Why? –

- Bishop doesn't want you using information that you acquired as his lawyer if you get elected –

- He thinks that if I win I'll arrest him? –

- Won't you? – Cary says.

- It wouldn't be ethical, so no –

- Alicia, just give it a look –

- Fine, I'll read it - Alicia gets up again.

- One more thing – Cary says – We've been postponing voting for the new managing partner –

- Postponing? I was expecting to vote closer to the election date –

- No, we should do it sooner. Lets face it Alicia, for the last two months your time is been divided between the campaign and your work – Cary says it

as an accusation.

- We think its best for the firm – Diane intervenes with a softer tone. – I propose myself –

- Oh…it makes sense. You have experience. Well, set the date for the voting –

- Good – Cary nods – We're not pushing you out, we're just preparing for your imminent departure –

- I know Cary. And you're happy the longer my name stays on the door, right? –

* * *

Anthony Wright Edelman ended up as a public defender.

- I'm stuck with poor people – He tells Diane and Kalinda. – I hate it here –

They are talking with him during his smoke break outside the building.

- You don't like helping people? –

- What do you think Diane? – Anthony crosses his arms – What can you offer me? –

- That depends. Are you going to admit you lie in the deposition? That you were the one who bribed the tribal council? –

Anthony smiles – You think I'm dumb? –

- What? –

- Open your jacket – He says pointing a Kalinda – I want to see you're not wearing at mic –

- Whatever – Kalinda opens her jacket.

- You too Diane –

Diane raises an eyebrow – I'm not going to open my coat for you. I'm not recording you –

- Alright. I'll say whatever you want if you give me a job –

- We want you to tell the truth –

- Fine, I'll admit David Lee was behind the idea of the bribe and Alicia had nothing to do –

- I have to talk to my partners – Diane says – I'll be in touch Anthony –

- Yeah. You have one day – Anthony throws away his cigarette and enters the building.

- I wonder what his parents did to him as a kid – Diane jokes.

- Excuse me? Could you open the door for me? – A woman with a big box full of files asks them.

- Sure – Kalinda pulls the door for her

- Thank you…uh…Hi Kalinda –

- Hi Donna –

- It's odd to see you here. You haven't visit the Public Defender office in years –

- I've been busy in other places – Kalinda replies – Let me help you with those files –

- It's okay. I got them – the lawyer walks inside the building – See ya –

- See ya –

- An old friend? – Diane asks.

- Yes. Anyway, let's see if Robyn got the conversation –

In a van across the street Robyn had set up a surveillance system to record Anthony's conversation. Kalinda knocks twice on the door and Robyn slides

open the door.

- Did you get it? –

- Every single word – Robyn smiles.

- Our standards are pretty low if we have to blackmail Anthony – Diane complains.

- Well, with David Lee nothing is to low – Kalinda says.

* * *

A the WBEZ radio station Alicia makes her appearance in "_Afternoon shift_"

- Thank you for coming Mrs. Florrick –

- Thank you for having me Niala -

- So you're running for State's Attorney –

- I am –

- Now, you've been a defense lawyer for years. –

- Yes, for many different causes and clients – Alicia responds. Outside the studio Catherine listens carefully.

- Why change sides? –

- I believe that as a lawyer right now I'm mature and I'm prepared to give back to the community –

- How many cases have you won against the State's Attorney office? –

- I don't have the exact number right now but I'm in the positive – Alicia says – I confronted them enough times that I know where their faults are –

- Mrs. Florrick, I have to ask about your husband. He's the Governor, he gave you his endorsement. How influential is he in your decisions? –

- As a married couple we talk about our work lives, but that's it. We keep our offices separate –Alicia responds – Actually, during Peter's last term I had

cases against his office and we never discuss them –

- Okay, we like your husband. We had him on for our "_Live from Springfield_" series. Now, we have a caller – the host says – Hello, you are on the air –

- Hi, I'm Carlos. I have a question for Mrs. Florrick –

- Go ahead Carlos - Alicia tells the listener.

- I recently read in article that you and your husband have an open marriage. You're only together to keep appearances –

- What the hell? – Catherine yells at the show producer. – Don't you screen the calls? –

- Carlos, we don't gossip in this show –

- Its okay Niala. Rumors about my marriage aren't new. –

- But you don't live together – the listener insists

- We own different houses for logistics reasons but we make sure to spend time together. We're not playing games – Alicia says – My family, my kids

are too important –

- There you have it – The host says – We have to make a break, but when we come back Mrs. Florrick will tell us her stand on first offense convictions –

* * *

After the interview is over Alicia meets with her campaign manager.

- I found the article – Catherine tells her as she reads it on her tablet – Bla bla bla...here it is. _"A close source of the Florrick family tells me. They're [The _

_Florricks] no longer a couple. They__ are __only __together __for __public __appearances_ –

- A close source? – Alicia asks.

- I already call the writer. He didn't answer me but…– Catherine phone rings – Oh Mr. Gold is calling me. He wants to intervene –

- You know what he'll say: "It involves the governor" – Alicia says.

- Hello Mr. Gold…uh….yes…I'm on top of it…one moment…he wants to talk to you –

Alicia takes a big breath and answers the call – Hello Eli –

- This is a mess. You didn't tell anyone, did you? –

- No, Eli –

- Good. The writer is lying then, I can handle this –

-It's not your job, Eli –

- It involves the governor, so it is my job –

* * *

Later that afternoon in Georgetown, Zach Florrick is listening to the podcast of Alicia's interview while he does his homework. But when his parents'

marriage comes up he stops to pay full attention.

- Don' say it, don't say it, don't say it – Zach whispers as he hears Alicia talk.

- _My family, my kids are too important_ –

- Unbelievable – Zach stops the interview. He's angry his mother said that. He wants to vent and there is only one person who he can talk to. So he

calls Grace.

- Hi Zach –

- Grace, I just heard mom interview on "_Afternoon shift_". Have you heard it? –

- No, I haven't –

- She was all like "_my marriage is important for my kids_" It's a joke! – Zach says - Like they all know it. Uncle Owen, Veronica, Jackie, Eli must know too.

But they think we're dumb. Are they still pretending for you? –

- I guess –

- But how are you holding up? – Zach says - Because I'm angry hearing mom lie and use us as an excuse –

- Everyone in this family is a liar. Liars and hypocrites – Grace says – Why are you making a big deal? –

- What? We're not all liars –

- Didn't you lie to mom about smoking pot? –

- Yeah, but she's closed minded about it –

- So it was a white lie, right? –

- But they are lying to everybody –

- Honestly Zach, I don't care anymore –

- Really? –

- And you don't live here anymore, you shouldn't care either –

- Grace, are you okay? –

- I'm fine. Anything else? I have homework –

- Uh...no that was it –

- Okay, bye Zach –

Zach is not sure what to think of Grace's reaction. But he shrugs off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the campaign's headquarters.

- I'm checking the polls; so far you're good – Catherine says – The other candidates are trying to spread the article on the web using bots. But we're

fighting back with links to your very good interview –

- Okay –

- I'm trying to contact the writer, but still no answer…Anyway, Castro new television spot is ready –

_Alicia Florrick has a pending lawsuit against her from one of her client. Is she a good lawyer? No._

_- I'm James Castro and I approved this message –_

Alicia rolls her eyes. – My partners are dealing with it –

- Alicia, there you are – Eli enters the office.

- Mr. Gold, I wasn't expecting you here – Catherine tells him.

- I'm here to help. I talk to the writer of the article and he's more than willing to interview you to clarify everything –

- That's a good idea, Eli –

- Wait you already talk to him? – Catherine frowns.

- When the Governor's office call, you pick up the phone –

- Right – Catherine sighs.

- Cathy, could you give us minute? –

- Sure – Catherine leaves them alone. Then Eli sits down next to Alicia.

- You look very serious Eli –

- The writer swears is a real source. Someone from your circle is talking to the press. Who knows about you and Peter? –

- I didn't tell anyone except…Owen –

- Owen likes to talk –

- I'll deal with him, Eli –

* * *

The next day Alicia puts her campaign on hold to meet with Lemond Bishop. The drug dealer smiles during the whole meeting, Alicia doesn't like that.

- A NDA isn't necessary Mr. Bishop –

- You know things about my business Mrs. Florrick, things that a State's Attorney could use –

- I wouldn't use them because is not ethical. It's that simple for me –

- Chicago politics are anything but simple –

- Fine, if it makes you feel better – Alicia takes the contract and signs it – There you go –

- Don't get me wrong. I like you and I like your husband even if you're not together –

- Those are rumors Mr. Bishop –

- I don't care. You're a power couple and I like you – Bishops takes out a check out of his – Here is my little contribution to your campaign –

Alicia reads the amount – Mr. Bishop, this more than contribution limits allow –

- Keep it out of the books –

- No – Alicia folds the check and gives it back to Mr. Bishop. – If you want to help my campaign, write a check for the right amount with legal money and

I'd gladly accept it –

Bishops laughs – You're very good at this. Goodbye Mrs. Florrick –

* * *

At that moment in the conference room Anthony arrives. Diane, Cary and Kalinda meet him.

- I like what you done with the place – He says – And you added some doors, good –

- Please sit down Anthony – Diane tells him.

- I only want to know if you're giving me a job or I'm walking out –

- How about we don't get you disbarred? – Cary says.

- Excuse me? –

- Kalinda, please show him – Diane says to the investigator. Kalinda opens the laptop and plays the video of Anthony.

- That is you on video admitting you lied in your deposition and asking for a job in exchange of a favorable testimony –

- This video has no legal value. It's illegal –

- We're not using in court. But it's enough to get you disbarred – Cary tells him.

- Anthony, you don't like your job as a public defender, but at least you have a job –

Anthony clenches his fists – Fine. I'll tell the damn truth –

Once Anthony leaves, the lawyers and Kalinda give Alicia the good news.

- Really? He'll say the truth? –

- Yes, he will – Diane smiles – The lawsuit will be over for you –

- You won't pay a penny – Cary tells her.

- Such a relief. Thank you all of you –

- We're just good at our jobs – Cary says.

- And a good team – Diane comments too – Anyway, David Lee is going to get a big surprise tomorrow –

- Yeah he is. A 6 million dollar surprise – Cary and Diane leave Alicia's office very content with their work.

- When did they become friends? – Alicia comments to Kalinda.

- I think they're friendly to each other. There is a difference –

- Well I think it's for the best –

- How are you? – Kalinda asks.

- I'm wearing thin between the job and the campaign. How are you? – Alicia rests her head on her hands.

- I'm always fine –

- That's not true…hey…do you want to get together and talk? Have a drink?–

Kalinda is surprised by the offer. They haven't had a drink in almost two years.

- Sure. When? –

- Tonight at my house. I don't feel like going out –

- Okay –

* * *

At Capstone Preparatory School, Grace and Connor walk to the bus stop. Grace refuses to use a service car from her father.

- You're not thrilled with coming back to school – Connor says.

- Senior year, whatever –

- Hey Sophie and Kike are finally getting married. A mexican-irish wedding that should be interesting. Wanna go? –

- Sure, I'm happy for them –

- You don't seem happy. All summer you've been down –

- And you're tired of me? –

- No. I don't want to see you sad, Bubbles –

Grace smiles. – I'm fine –

- I don't think you are fine. Are you still thinking about the abortion? –

Grace sighs - No, yes. Sometimes. That's not it tough –

- Then what is it? – He holds her hand.

- I'm disappointed –

- Of what? –

- Everything. Nothing – Grace answers – My family. I told Zach yesterday that we all are liars and hypocrites –

- You're not a liar –

- I tell my mom half truths. Especially about you –

- Then don't do it anymore. If that is making you sad, stop it –

- My mom won't like you. She is going to tell you to stay the hell away from me. That's what she does –

- So? – Connor shrugs – I won't listen to her. I don't care if she becomes the State's Attorney and she arrests me. I don't care if your father kicks me

out of Illinois –

Grace smiles again. – Hope it doesn't get to that –

* * *

At night Alicia is working on some legal papers. She looks at the time and decides she's done for the night and she's going to wait for Kalinda. She

hears the doorbell rings.

- You're early...what are you doing here? – Alicia opens the door and sees Owen and Eli.

- I didn't tell anyone about you and Peter! – Owen says.

- What? –

The men enter the apartment.

- I found him outside my apartment, waiting for me – Owen says – Then he starts questioning me. Has the press contact me? Who I've been talking to?

- Eli, I told you I'd talk to him –

- Then please talk to him – Eli says – Tell him, again, the importance of not sharing information –

- I didn't tell anyone! – Owen replies – And why does he know? –

- I know everything about everyone – Eli tells him as he narrows his eyes.

- Owen, did you talk to anyone about me and Peter? – Alicia asks him.

- No I didn't –

- Are you sure? Maybe someone talk to you in the street, or one of you students? –

- Or maybe people aren't blind – Owen snarks.

- The article quotes a source – Eli says.

- It wasn't me -

- Alicia? Your front door is open – Catherine shows up. – I need to show you something –

- Can it wait? – Alicia asks.

- Not really –

- Fine show me…uh…Catherine this is my brother Owen. Owen she's my campaign manager –

- Nice to meet you – Owen says.

- Yeah me too - The young woman searches for something on her tablet.

- Wow, you're hired Olivia Pope – Owen whispers to Alicia.

- Who? –

- Olivia Pope from the television show about sexy politics and sexy murderers –

- I don't watch much television. I only watch "Darkness at Noon" and I think it got cancelled –

- I heard Netflix might bring it back –

- Hello? – Kalinda enters the apartment because the door is open.

- Hi Kalinda – Alicia says.

- Too busy? –

- We're fixing the Middle East –

- Alicia focus on what matters here – Eli says very over-dramatically

- Rumors about her marriage aren't what matters here – Catherine replies.

In that moment Grace comes in to the kitchen and everybody shuts up. They know Alicia's golden rule: Her kids don't get involved.

- I'm just getting some juice –

They patiently wait for Grace to pour the juice in the glass.

- I'll be in my room –

- You know what? I did tell someone – Owen speaks first. – I told mom –

- Veronica! – Eli yells.

- Eli, don't go near my mother. I'll talk to her. Okay? – Alicia raises her voice.

- Okay –

- Now Catherine, what do you want to show me? –

- Colin Sweeney is organizing a fundraiser party for you – She shows her the video invitation. Sweeney is wearing a silk robe and has a glass of wine in

his hand.

_Hello, fellow citizens. I'm sure you heard that my lawyer and good friend Alicia Florrick is running for State's Attorney. I'm 100% behind her. So please come to _

_my party in her honor. Bring a check and I'll bring the fun._

- Oh you got to be kidding me –

**To be continued.**

* * *

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español latinoamericano.

Next chapter: Alicia and Kalinda have their girls' night and they talk about her feelings and stuff, we find out who is the source for the article and we

see more of Cary and Diane.


	7. TV Spot

Alicia Florrick rubs her temples. She's getting a headache thanks to the news that Colin Sweeney has decided to raise money for her campaign.

- He's the white O.J. – Catherine, the campaign manager, tells her – We don't want him publicly support you –

- We just want his money? – Alicia says.

- Yes. Take his money and his friend's money. Sweeney's businesses are legal, right? –

- Alright, I'll talk to him – Alicia tells her.

Alicia turns to Owen and Eli. – Owen just don't talk to anyone about me –

- I wasn't going to –

- And Eli this is my campaign, I have my campaign manager. Go work for Peter. Okay? Everybody got it? Now everybody out –

Finally it's just her and Kalinda.

- I brought wine – the investigators smiles.

- Bless you -

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Alicia and Kalinda are drinking wine with crackers and cheese.

- So it's you and Grace now, eh? –

- Yep – Alicia eats a cracker – She's seventeen, she's a senior, by this time next year, she'll be gone. Oh God, we got to start searching for schools. One

more thing to stress about –

- Wine helps –

- It does – Alicia drinks from her glass – You haven't told me what you think about my career move? –

- It makes sense. You were never comfortable being a defense lawyer, I mean you got really good at it, but it's not your thing – Kalinda says – I

remember our first cases together, you were always questioning what was the right thing to do –

- Yeah, remember the time we found out our client bribed a jury? I couldn't believe we didn't say anything and then I got used to it. I'm not better than

anyone –

- You're as good as anyone – Kalinda says. - I don't want to jinx it but, what happens if you don't win the election? –

- I don't know. I don't want to be a defense lawyer anymore. Maybe I can become a teacher –

- Or you can be a public defender. I got a friend who is a public defender, well she was a friend. I don't know why I brought her up –

- Is she the woman I met 3 years ago in the Lockhart and Gardner party? –

- How do you even remember her? –

- You don't have that many friends. What's her name? –

- Donna –

The way Kalinda says the name, makes Alicia wonder about their relationship.

- Just friends? –

Kalinda smiles and tilts her head.

- Okay, I don't need to know –

- We...we had something I broke it off when it got too serious –

- Oh, I see –

- Your turn. Why was everyone freaking out in your kitchen? –

- There is this rumor that Peter and I aren't together. It's true. Although we never really got back together – Alicia whispers – We're not getting divorce

for political reasons –

- Why are you whispering? –

- I don't want Grace to find out. To protect her–

- What? – Kalinda frowns – But she is…Alright –

Kalinda knows Alicia's plan is flawed but decides not to call Alicia on it

- More wine? – Alicia asks.

- Sure – They fill their glasses again. – I think Will would be proud of you –

- He would tell me I'm wrong, that being State's Attorney it's not fun. Not a real challenge –

- Yes, he would have said those things but he'd be proud –

* * *

The next day Alicia visits Colin Sweeny at his company offices. She doesn't want to visit his home ever again.

- Mr. Sweeney, you're very kind to throw a fundraising party for me but please don't –

- Alicia, I want you to win. With my friend's money you can pay for a lovely television spot – Sweeny smiles – I know you look better on TV than Castro.

He looks like a hairless weirdo that comes from a dystopian future –

- Okaaay, I understand you want to help but…-

- You can come to the party and talk to my guests –

- Well…-

- Are you ashamed to be seen with me? – Colin pouts –I thought we were friends –

- Mr. Sweeney, I'm playing the game of politics now. I don't care who I have to sacrifice to get what I want –

Alicia hopes Sweeney believes her.

- You're a killer Alicia. I won't support you publicly, but in my heart you're number 1 –

- Thank you Mr. Sweeney –

- Can I just have your signature for this NDA? –

- Of course – Alicia reads the Non Disclosure Agreement and signs it.

* * *

Alicia then goes to solve her other problem, her mother Veronica.

- We don't see each other anymore – Veronica complains – You don't have time for me anymore –

- I know. Between work and the campaign I'm very busy –

- I'm proud of you Alicia. You're going to beat Castro. Who would vote for a guy that changes sides? He only went to the Republicans because he had

to –

- You really are following the election –

- I am. I put flyers in every mailbox on my building –

- Thank you mom. But maybe your enthusiasm is out of hand –

- What are you talking about? –

- Mom, did you talk to anyone about my marriage? –

- I didn't. You're here because you think I'm the source of that article –

- I know Owen told you and I haven't told anyone else so…-

- Alicia, why would I talk to the press? I want you to win – Veronica says – Wait, I did tell someone –

- Who? –

- I told Jackie –

- Jackie? – Alicia starts laughing. – After all, it is a job for Eli –

Alicia happily calls Eli to let him know, it is his problem.

* * *

Later that day at Florrick and Agos, David Lee arrives for a new deposition for the Gopnik's lawsuit.

- David – Diane is the first one to greet him. – I see you recovered from Canning's last plot –

- Now I am David Lee from Lee and Associates – he smirks – I figured I can make money just from divorces and custody battles and not share it with

your kind –

- Well that's good David. You're going to need it –

10 minutes later all the parties arrive for the deposition. The Gopnik's lawyer Carter Schmidt begins the questioning.

- Mr. Wright Edelman – He says very calmly – I understand that you want to change your statement –

- Yes. David Lee specifically told me to bribe the Chippewa tribal council. And he specifically told me not tell the other partners because they were

...and I quote: "Bunch of goody goodies" –

- Thank you Mr. Wright Edelman. And with that Mr. Lee, you become the sole defendant in this lawsuit –

* * *

Alicia watches David Lee losses his temper inside the conference room.

- Good thing we got those doors install - Cary says to Alicia.

- I don't know, I kind of want to hear how many curse words David knows – Alicia smiles – Thank you Cary –

- You're welcome. And…uh…the voting for new managing partner is Friday at 4 –

- I'll be here –

* * *

Kalinda had a slow day at work and leaves the office early. She doesn't go home, she goes to see Donna.

- Hey – Kalinda says when Donna opens the door. – You still live in the same apartment –

- What do you want Kalinda? –

- I want to talk –

Donna sighs and rests her head against the door. – K, you know I can't just talk with you –

- I swear, just talk and maybe coffee –

- I'm going to regret this. Come in– Donna lets her in.

* * *

In Alicia's apartment.

- Did you get the concepts for the TV spots? – Catherine asks Alicia over the phone,

- Yes, I'm looking at them right now – Alicia is already in her pajamas – Wait the third one. Where did you get that? –

- The one about your dad? From an interview you gave. I think is powerful…Do you think it's too personal? –

- No, it's fine. See you tomorrow Catherine –

- Goodnight –

Alicia hangs up the phone and immediately rings again.

- Hello?...Grace is for you – Alicia gives her daughter the phone. – It's Cam –

- Thanks mom…hello?...yeah I know…uh…I'm sorry I don't want anymore…yeah sure. Bye – she hangs up.

- Everything alright? –

- Yeah I just told Cam I'm not going to the young Christians group anymore –

Grace shrugs and goes back to watch TV in the living room.

- Wow, hold on – Alicia follows her. – Why? Did something happen? –

- No. Everyone is really nice I just don't want to go –

- Please, turn off the TV. Let's talk –

Grace obeys her mother and Alicia sits next to her – Are you still religious? –

- I'm still Christian; I just don't feel like discussing God every week –

- Alright, I understand. I like to know what's going on in your life. This is our last year together – Alicia says.

- Mom, this Friday I'm going to the movies...with my boyfriend –

- Oh – Alicia raises her eyebrows – A boyfriend? That is new –

- You remember Connor? –

- Yes, you go to school together. You told me you were friends –

- Well he's my boyfriend now – Grace says – He's picking me up around 7 and I thought you could meet him –

- Sure. I'd love to meet your…boyfriend. See? We can talk –

- Can I turn the TV back on? – Grace asks.

- Yeah, watch your show I'm going to…– Alicia gets up and makes a phone call from her room.

- Hi Alicia –

- Peter, are you free this Friday night? –

- I think so...is there an event you want me to go? –

- No, it's about Grace. She wants me to meet her boyfriend –

- Boyfriend? – Peter sighs – Her first boyfriend. Wow, time flies by –

- Show up here before seven and bring the biggest bodyguard you have –

- Alicia, you want to scare her boyfriend? –

- Yes –

- Why? Where did she meet him? –

- He's a boy from school –

- Oh come on. He's probably the President of the chest club –

- No, I don't think so – Alicia says – Peter, indulge me, okay? –

- Okay, I'll be there and I'll bring Bob with me – Peter says – And Alicia, we took care of Jackie –

- You sound like a mobster... –

- Eli and I had a good talk with her. She won't talk to the press –

- Thank you –

* * *

Alicia spends the next couple of day filming television spots and calling potential donors for the campaign. Then she attends the interview Eli set up

with the writer of the article, she answers all the tough questions about her marriage very gracefully. She doesn't spend much time in her office, but

she's there for the partners meeting.

- So who is in favor of Diane Lockhart as new managing partner? – Cary asks and then counts the hands – That's the majority, the motion passes –

- Thank you for trust in me. I know I don't have seniority here, but I do have experience and I know how to work with

you - Diane says to the associates.

- Now the second motion of the day: Making Diane also a name partner –

- We're changing the name of the firm? – Alicia hadn't heard about it.

- Yes to: "Florrick, Agos and Lockhart" – Cary says – So when you leave to become State's Attorney, we already have a partner in the top bill. A name

people already knows and respects–

The rest of the partners keep quiet waiting for Alicia's reply.

- Okay, let's vote – Alicia says.

- Who is in favor ? – Cary counts the votes. – The motion passes –

The rest of the meeting deals with more mundane matters.

- Are you okay? – Kalinda asks Alicia when she sees her alone in her office.

- I'm fine. I can't be mad at them. I'm leaving them and they have the right to move on. –

- But it sucks to be replaced –

- Yeah, it does…I think they're going out for drinks. Aren't you going with them? – Alicia asks her.

- No. I have a date with Donna –

- Really? – Alicia smiles – Good for you –

- Do you have a big event tonight? –

- I'm meeting Grace's boyfriend tonight. I'm hoping he's not as bad as imagine him–

- Maybe he's Tommy Lee –

- That's not funny. Not funny at all –

* * *

At 6:50 pm Peter arrives to Alicia's apartment.

- Am I on time? –

- Yes, just in time –

- Bob is with me –

- Yes, hello Bob – Alicia smiles to the 6'8" and 250 pound bodyguard.

- Ma'am – He nods.

They enter the apartment.

- Mom? I heard the door…Dad, hi – Grace is ready for her date.

- Gracie – Peter hugs his daughter.

- I didn't know you were coming –

- Your mom told me a young man is coming to pick you up for a date. I want to meet him –

- Oh, okay - Grace says – He should be here soon -

- Is that what you're going to wear? – Alicia says

- You look very pretty by the way – Peter says almost at the same time.

- Thanks dad. Hey...Did you bring your bodyguards? –

- Just one–

- Did you tell him we're expecting a visit? –

- Well...- Peter looks at Alicia.

- We forgot – Alicia shrugs. Then someone knocks at the apartment door.

- I'll get it – When Alicia opens the door she sees Bob has Connor by the arm.

- Ma'am, he says you are expecting him. I already frisked him –

- Yes, thank you Bob. – The bodyguard lets Connor go.

- You must be Connor, nice to finally meet you. Come in –

- Nice meeting you too Mrs. Florrick –

Alicia sees Connor's smirk. She wants to ask him "what's so funny?"

Grace takes Connor's hand. – Come meet my dad –

- Yeah –

- Dad, this is Connor Flanagan –

- Nice meeting you Connor –

- Mr. Florrick –

They shake hands.

- Please, you can call me Peter –

Alicia and Grace look at each other. They are both surprise by Peter's attitude.

- Okay Peter –

- So, you two go to the same school –

- Yeah, we met there –

- I'm guessing you're a good student –

- I kind of have to – Connor scratches his head – I have a scholarship –

- Oh interesting, well I'm sure the effort is all worth it –

- It is very much worth it –

- Are you…- Alicia is going to make a question but Grace cuts her off.

- Anyway, we have to go or we'll miss the movie – Grace says.

- Let me give you some money –

- I'm fine sir…I mean Peter – Connor says.

- Come on, get popcorn for you and Grace…Oh I don't have change. What the hell? Here – Peter gives him 50 dollar bill.

- Thank you, Peter – Connor smiles.

- Thanks dad – Grace gives a kiss on the cheek.

- Aren't you going to frisk me on my way out? – The boy jokes.

- No, come on. Have fun – Peter says.

- Be careful – Alicia says. When the teen couple leaves Alicia turns to Peter - What the hell Peter?! –

- What? –

- Why were you so friendly with him? You gave him money, he can call you Peter –

- Listen, I know what it feels like when fathers try to scare you off. When I was a teenager people thought I was some kind Casanova –

Alicia raises one eyebrow. – I'm sure you were a Saint –

- What I'm trying to say is that it doesn't work. Besides, he seems like a nice boy –

- No he doesn't. He was smirking –

- He was smiling, he was probably nervous –

- And I didn't like the way he was looking at Grace – Alicia crosses her arms

- Alicia, they're high school sweethearts. Why are you acting like he is a convict? –

Alicia takes a big breath. – You're right. I'm overreacting –

- Why? –

- Because I don't understand Grace. I really don't. She keeps changing and I keep trying to catch up –

- She's a teenager. She's supposed to change –

- I know. But like she was into soccer then she wasn't. She has no friends then she has her class come over. She is religious and then she quits her

Christian group - Alicia pinches her nose – I know she's a good girl but sometimes I worry so much for her –

- When did she quit her Christian group? –

- This week. She says she still believes in God though –

- Hey, she introduced us to Connor, that it's positive –

- Yeah, I guess –

- She'll be fine. She's finding herself and we're here for her –

- Thank you for coming Peter –

- Our kids always come first – Ha says with a smile.

* * *

Three hours later Grace returns home where Alicia is impatiently waiting for her.

- I'm home –

- Hey, hey…uh. How was, how was the movie? –

- It was okay. It is one of those supernatural movies that the end doesn't really make sense. But ghosts haunting a house don't really make sense –

- Right, right –

- Why are you saying things twice? –

- Am I? Sorry, I think I have too many things in my mind – Alicia smiles to Grace to reassure her – Can we talk? –

- You don't like Connor – Grace sighs.

- I didn't say that and I barely talked to him –

- It's alright mom. You don't have to –

- How long have you date him? –

- A while –

- That's a very vague answer. If you were a witness on the stand…-

- But I'm not –

Alicia notices how defensive Grace gets. She takes a big breath – Let's try again. I think it's good that you're dating. It's normal. I'm glad that you

decided to tell me about it –

- Okay –

- But we should have "_the talk"_ –

- I don't need the talk anymore –

- What do you mean? – Alicia frowns – Are you saying you already know about safe sex? Or are you saying you already… practice it? –

Grace tilts her head. – The latter –

- Oh! Uhm…oh – Alicia can add sexualy active to Grace's list of changes.

- You said it was okay –

- No, I said: It was okay to talk about it with me –

- Well, trust me mom. I'm being extra careful –

- Okay. I trust you Grace –

- Goodnight mom –

- Goodnight sweetie –

Alicia feels like having one more glass of wine before bed.

* * *

The partners of Florrick, Agos and Lockhart had more than a couple of drinks. When Kurt McVeigh spots them in the bar, they are laughing.

- I got a call from my wife to pick her up – He says with a smile.

- Hey! – They all exclaim when they see Kurt.

- The Marlboro man – Robyn says and they all laugh.

- Kurt, I believe you know my associates – Diane tells him.

- Some of them. Hello –

- You have the same face I had when I met your friends – Diane says – All of his friends are woman in her thirties. I see the appeal now –

- What are you celebrating? –

- I'm managing partner –

- And you're top bill – Cary says.

- You got far in a few months – Kurt tells her.

- I saw an opportunity and I took it – Diane raises her glass – Cheers –

- Cheers –

- Want to joins us, dear? –

- I thought we were going home –

- Alright – Diane gets up – Good night kids. Don't party to hard –

- Goodnight –

- I'm going home too – Carey Zepps.

- Can you give me a ride? – Another lawyer says.

- Come on guys, stay a little bit longer– Agos says.

- Nah, I got to get up early tomorrow. Goodnight –

- Bye –

Cary and Robyn are the only ones left.

- You look happy tonight – The investigator says.

- I am. I feel like my firm is back on track –

- I wanna kiss you – Robyn smiles – Can I kiss you? –

- Uh...you can, but you shouldn't –

- 'Cause you're my boss, right? –

- Right and we're little bit drunk –

Robyn kisses him anyway.

- My mom always said I was impulsive –

Cary smiles – Do you want to do something really impulsive? –

* * *

During the Saturday's morning Alicia checks her e mails while drinking her coffee. She has 4 new emails from Catherine about the campaign. She reads

the first one.

_From: Catherine_

_To: Me_

_Mrs. Florrick, last night we got contributions from Colin Sweeney and his friends. They're all legal and within the limits. Also I got the first cuts for the television spots. You need to approve them ASAP._

Alicia opens the first attachment. And the video starts.

_My father taught me that the law is the tool to do the right thing. I live by those words. I'm Alicia Florrick and I'm running for State's Attorney._

**To be continued.**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

A guest left a comment and it made me wonder: Why do people usually put the dialogue in quotes (") when they write fanfics? Is it easier to read?

English not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Next chapter: A soccer player needs a new trial and Alicia gets really angry about some photos on the internet.


	8. Caught Sexting

In the offices of Florrick, Agos and Lockhart, Alicia attends a new client Lisa Buffay, National Women Soccer League striker of the Chicago Red

Stars.

- I got this letter yesterday – the woman gives Alicia the letter – It's from one of the jurors of my trial. He says there was juror misconduct during

deliberations –

Alicia reads the letter carefully. – "_…There was a juror badmouthing you all the time. She was happy when you lost"... _Yeah, that doesn't sound like an

impartial jury–

- Is that enough to get me a new trial? –

- We have to investigate it and then convince a judge. If it is true, yes, you could get a new civil trial –

- Thank you. –

- Don't get your hopes up. Even if you get a new trial, you won't get back your money anytime soon –

- I just want another chance to prove I was right and my agent was wrong –

- Okay, I'll call you later with an update –

* * *

Alicia enlists Kalinda for help.

- What do you need? – Kalinda opens her notebook.

- I need you to find Mathew Bing. He wrote this letter. I want to know if is true and if he's willing to say it in front of a judge –

- I'm on it. Are you nervous about the debate tomorrow? –

- I am – Alicia gets up – I still need to practice –

* * *

Alicia goes up stairs to campaign headquarters and go over the main issues for the debate.

- Last year, 94% of gunmen who shot and wounded someone got away without criminal charges –

- It sounds memorized – Catherine, the campaign manager interrupts Alicia.

- It sounds memorized because it's all numbers and facts –

- But there's people behind those stats and I know you care about those people. So don't say it like a politician, say it like the lawyer you are. Like you

were in court, with passion –

- How many people actually are going to watch the debate? –

- Not many, but I think you'll attract more viewers. And there'll be important people at the club. Like Joe Leblanc, the union leader –

- Alright, let's go again –

* * *

After a few hours on the job Kalinda finds the juror who sent the letter working in a drugstore

- Are you Mathew Bing? – Kalinda asks – I want to ask you some questions about Lisa Buffay, you were a juror in her lawsuit, right? –

- Who are you? –

- Kalinda. I work for Lisa. She wants to know if your story is true –

- It is true. I remember the woman, she was talking about Lisa like she hated her – He comes out from behind the counter.

- Do you remember her name? – Kalinda has her pen and notebook ready.

- Yes. Uh…Jennifer Green. She lied during the jury selection too –

- What did she lie about? –

- They asked us if we knew Lisa. She said no, but later she mention going to one of her games –

- Thank you Mathew –

Kalinda sends the information to Alicia, who rushes to see a judge on the matter.

* * *

- Last year my client and her agent had a falling-out, resulting on a lawsuit for breach of contract. My client lost, but a juror came forwards with

allegations of juror misconduct – Alicia shows him a copy of the letter.

- Why didn't he speak up during the trial? – The Judge Thomas Politi asks.

- I don't know. But he's speaking up now – Alicia responds – He's willing to give a statement –

- But hearsay isn't enough to get you a new trial –

- That's is why I need a subpoena for the other juror –

- Alright, you get you subpoena –

* * *

After talking to Politi, Alicia runs into Finn at the courthouse corridors.

- Finn –

- Hello Alicia, haven't see you in court for a while – They move aside to let people walk freely.

- I don't have any criminal cases. I'm doing it as a precaution –

- You'll have more then enough criminal cases in your hands if you win –

- Right. I was...- Alicia's phone rings.

_Mom, pick up the phone. Mom, pick up the phone._

- What a peculiar ring tone – Finn says – I wonder who could be? –

- Sorry, I have to answer – Alicia touches Finn arm making sure he stays.

- Hello Grace –

- Hi mom. I just want to let you know I'm leaving for the wedding –

- The wedding? Why are you going so early?-

- I promised I'll help them with the preparations –

- Okay. Be home early, it's a school night...Hey guess who came by the office today? –

- Do you want me to guess or is this one of your weird calls? –

- I only did it once…Anyway is Lisa Buffay –

- The soccer player? –

- Yes! –

- Cool –

- I could ask her for an autograph –

- No, its fine. Thanks anyway –

- Okay. Bye –

- Everything alright? – Finn asks when he sees Alicia sigh.

- My teenage daughter is going to parties now. Last week she went to a birthday party, came back home at 1 am. Today, her boyfriend's sister is

getting married. But here's the kicker, the bride is seventeen and already has a baby. So great influence for Grace –

- Its normal – Finn shrugs – I mean, going to parties. Not getting married at seventeen –

- I suppose so. How old are your kids? –

- 10 and 6 –

- You still have time before dealing with teenage stuff –

- I'll call you for advice –

- Yeah, because I have all the right answers – Alicia laughs. – Hey, I want to know if Castro is still giving you a hard time -

- No, I mean, I'm not longer friends with him and well...I've been assigned mostly to small cases –

- Its not fair –

- I can take it – Finn smiles.

- If I win, I'll fix your situation –

* * *

Later that day Kalinda returns to the office. She is looking at Jennifer Green's facebook page. Next to her Robyn is filling a report, on her desk a soccer

ball autographed by Lisa Buffay.

- Robyn, who is the Chicago Red Stars rivals? –

- It's hard to tell since they keep folding various leagues –

- How about the Boston Breakers? –

- Oh yeah definitively. Actually Lisa Buffay used to play for them. She was transfer last year – Robyn says – Why? What did you find? –

- One of the jurors is a Boston Breakers fan –

Kalinda shows Robyn the photo of the woman proudly holding the team's blue scarf.

- Oh yeah. She probably hates Buffay for leaving the team. She was their best striker –

Cary Agos walks by and nods to them.

- Hey – They both say to him. Kalinda notices the way Robyn smiles to him but she doesn't say anything.

* * *

Meanwhile the Sanchez-Flanagan wedding is packed. Enrique "Kike" and Sophie are dancing like there's no tomorrow.

- Don't get drunk – Mrs. Flanagan tells her son.

- Mom, I'm not the one with the drinking problem – Connor says as he drinks his 3rd beer of the night.

Near the improvised buffet a young man approaches Grace

-Hey, I'm Jay – He offers his hand for a shake.

- I'm Grace – shakes his hand.

- Where do I know ya from? –

- I don't believe we met before, Jay –

- Are you sure? – The boy put his hat backwards and roll up his sleeves – My _compa_ and I were looking at ya and we swear we seen you before, girl.

Don't lie to me, are you a model? –

Grace laughs – No, I'm not a model –

- What was your name again? –

- Just Grace. Now if you excuse me – She walks out to the backyard where Connor is finishing his beer.

- I saw Jay talking to you. Is that wannabe gangster giving you crap? I could…-

- You could do what? – Grace interrupts him – Hit him? You shouldn't get in a fight at Sophie's wedding –

- Alright, alright – He opens another beer.

- He recognizes me but he doesn't from where. Probably saw a photo of me with my dad –

- Or he watched the "Just One Hooker" video. It's a priceless video. You were a meme for a while –

- Uh!…I was thirteen, you know –

- Yeah, I remember you looked very young –

Grace frowns – When did you watch that video? –

- When it happened –

- That was years ago, before we met –

- Yeah, so? –

- I don't know, it's weird that you already knew me – Grace stares at nothing – People know me –

- Are you okay? –

- Yeah – Grace shakes her head – I'm fine –

As she promised Grace comes back home early.

* * *

The next morning Carey Zepps gets an email with a funny subject "_The Florrick's secrets_". It could be Spam but he opens the attachment that comes

with it.

- Oh shit! – He falls backwards on his chair.

- Are you okay? – Another lawyer asks.

- I'm okay, I'm okay – He gets up and closes his laptop. He puts his hands in his pockets to look casual.

- Pssst Robyn – Carey tries to get her attention – Robyn come here –

The investigator goes to his desk – What is it? –

- I want to make perfectly clear, these photos aren't mine, someone sent them to me – Carey is nervous – I swear –

- What photos? –

Carey opens the laptop for Robyn.

- Ew…Why are you looking at ...oh crap! – Robyn says – This is bad, really bad –

- What do we do? –

- We tell Alicia –

- She's going to think I have something to do with it! –

- No she won't – Robyn says – Look at the email. It was send to more people. This is bad –

- You go. I'll wait here –

Robyn rushes to Alicia's office with Carey's laptop.

- Alicia, we have an emergency –

- What is it? –

- Uhm…Just take a look – Robyn shows her the laptop. – Read that email and open the photos that come with it. –

_To : Carey Z_

_Subject:_ _The Florrick's secrets. _

_Alicia Florrick doesn't know her daughter likes to get naked for strangers online.  
_

- What the hell?! – Alicia yells when she sees the photos of Grace naked.

- It could be Photoshop, but it looks like Grace's room –

- Oh God – Alicia is so angry she throws the laptop away. Everyone in the office looks at her.

- That was my computer – Carey whispers from his desk.

Alicia goes upstairs and storms in to the campaign headquarters.

- Catherine! –

- I'm already on it – She says. – Sympathizers of the other candidates are sharing links in social media sites. We're reporting everyone –

- I want a name Catherine! Someone is using my daughter to attack me –

The lawyer has her cell phone on her hands but she can't even think straight. – Peter, no…Grace –

Alicia calls her but no one answers. Alicia looks at the time. She must be in class.

- Catherine, please call Peter or Eli –

- Okay –

Alicia calls Grace's school. – Hello, this Alicia Florrick, I'm picking up my mother…I mean my daughter Grace Florrick. Can you please take her out of her

class and have her wait for me in your office?...I understand but it's an emergency. Thank you –

- Here, it's Eli – Catherine gives her another phone.

- Eli this is a...argh! Where is Peter? –

- He's in a meeting. I can't reach him – Eli says – Alicia, we already saw it. We're working on it –

- She's is just a girl! – Alicia is really upset – Want to show your power Eli? How resourceful you are? Find who did this and take those photos down –

Alicia hangs up on him. - I'm going to get Grace and take her home. Call me as soon as you know anything –

- You shouldn't drive, you're too upset – Catherine says – Let one of the volunteers take you –

Alicia observes the people in the headquarters. Some of them wearing t-shirts with her name stamp on them.

- No. I'll ask someone else – She doesn't want a stranger to see Grace in person.

* * *

Downstairs the news spreads while the ill-founded opinions explode on the internet.

_- "Alicia Florrick acts like she is such a good mom, but her daughter is a slut" "The governor's daughter shows it all" "Grace Florrick was having cyber sex? _

_She's a Florrick after all" _and_ "Another stupid girl caught sexting. When are these chicks going to get it?"_

- Carey stop reading those stupid comments – Robyn tells him in a serious tone that is strange for her.

- Sorry –

When Alicia comes back to her office to pick up her stuff, Diane and Cary are waiting for her.

- We just heard about the situation – Diane tells her – Is there anything we can do? –

- Yes, I subpoenaed a woman. I'm supposed to interrogate her in court in an hour I'm not gonna make it…Kalinda must be on her way –

- The Buffay case? Yeah we got it – Cary says.

- Thank you – Alicia gathers her things – Robyn, I need your help –

* * *

Robyn drives Alicia to Capstone Preparatory School. On the way there, Alicia receives several calls but she ignores them.

- What happened? Why are you taking me out of school? – Grace gets in the back seat of the car with Alicia. – I was taking a test –

- Grace – Alicia looks concerned.

- Did something happen to dad or Zach? – The teenager gets scared.

- No, sweetie, they are fine. This is about you –

- Me? –

- There are some photos of you online –

- What photos? –

- Photos of you in your room and…You're not wearing any clothes –

- Oh God! – Grace leans forwards and covers her face with her hands – No, no, no –

- Calm down sweetie, breathe – Alicia rubs Grace's back – Come on, deep breaths –

- I can't believe this – Grace sits up straight again. – They are online? Like in a website? Like everyone can see them? –

- Yes. They're being linked to me, to the campaign – Alicia notices that Grace doesn't question the existence of the photos. – You've seen these photos

before, haven't you? –

- They are from last year –

- Grace did someone ask you to take them? Did Connor ask you to...-

- No mom! That's not what happened. Oh God, you have to call Zach –

- Zach?! What does he have to do with it? –

- He can explain it better –

* * *

At the courthouse, Kalinda briefs Diane on the case. During the hearing Mathew Bing reiterates what his letter said. Next, Diane questions Jennifer

Green.

- Miss. Green, during your duty as a jury, did you trash talk Lisa Buffay? – Diane asks her.

- I mentioned that I thought she was guilty. That's all. Mathew is exaggerating –

- During the jury selection, you were asked if you knew Lisa Buffay, you said no, correct? –

- Correct, but I misunderstood the question. I thought they meant if I knew her personally. –

- Is this you holding a Boston Breakers' scarf? The team that last year Lisa Buffay left for their rivals The Chicago Red Stars –

Diane shows the photo to her and to the judge - It's from your facebook wall -

- Yes, it is me. But it doesn't mean anything, I'm a casual fan –

- Then can you explain me this forum post from the site Big Soccer? – Diane gives her a transcript – From GreenBreaker1989 I believe that is your user

name. "_Buffay is a buffoon if she thinks she can leave the Breakers like we're nothing. She's going to pay_". Miss Green, did you write that? –

- Yeah –

- So you lied. You knew who Lisa Buffay was and during the liberations, you voted against her as revenge –

- Miss Lockhart, I think I heard enough. I grant a new civil trial – Judge Politi says.

- Yes! – Lisa Buffay exclaims.

* * *

In Highland Park, Peter Florrick is using his freedom hooking up with a consulter from the office.

- Do you mind if I take a shower? –The woman asks him.

- Go ahead. All yours – Peter turns on his cell phone again. He has received many texts from Eli, so he calls him. – Eli, what's the emergency?...What?!

Photos of Grace?! –

* * *

Meanwhile Alicia and Grace arrive home and call Zach using Skype. Zach explains to his mother that a boy named Drew Stiles was spying on Grace and

streaming the video for money.

- I'm guessing the photos are probably screen captures from that video. Either Stiles save the video or someone else did it…I'm sorry Grace –

- I know –

- That's a crime Zach! – Alicia says – You should've told me immediately –

- I thought I could take care of it –

- You witness a crime, you report it to the police. That's how it works –

- Mom, it wasn't his entire fault. I didn't want to make a big deal of this –

- Grace, you are the victim of a crime. You are a minor, it's child pornography. No other way to put it. We're going to the police –

- Alright –

- And you should trust in me with anything. There isn't a thing in this world more important to me than you two – Alicia tells them.

- We know Mom – Zach says and Grace just nods.

- Alicia, Grace – Peter arrives.

- Dad –

- Sweetie – Peter hugs Grace – I'm going to find the son of a bitch who did this! –

- We already know who originally did it –

* * *

They put Peter up to date. The governor calls his contacts to begin an investigation and look for Drew Stiles. Zach has classes so he hangs up.

While Grace goes to her room to change, Alicia confronts her husband.

- Where the hell were you, Peter? – Alicia asks – It was an emergency about Grace and it took you 3 hours to appear. In what kind of meeting you can't

be reached? –

- You made very clear we have separate lives now, so it's not your business – Peter answers – I'm here now, so it's all that matters –

Grace comes out of her room. – I got texts from my friends in school. Apparently I should stay away from my facebook wall –

- Jesus, what's wrong with people? – Alicia says. – Maybe I should cancel my participation on the debate tonight –

- You can't give them the satisfaction. That's probably what they want. You have to show up and kick their asses –

- Are you sure? I can't leave you alone –

- You can home with me. I'm free tonight – Peter says – It has been a long time since you visited the old house –

- I'd like that –

* * *

In Florrick, Agos and Lockhart, Kalinda and Cary meet again on the elevator.

- Are you going to use the stairs? – Kalinda asks him.

- No unless you want me to –

- You're welcome aboard – Kalinda tells him as she steps in the elevator.

- Thank you –

- So you and Robyn, eh? –

- Me and Robyn what? –

- Come on, Cary. You're sleeping with her. Its okay, I just didn't think she was your type –

- What's my type? –

- Not blondes –

Cary laughs – I'm not sleeping with her because we're taking things slow. That's all I'm going to say about it –

Kalinda nods, she's also taking things slow with Donna but she won't tell Cary or anyone about it. They reach the ground floor.

- Well, good luck with going slow Cary –

* * *

That evening in the City Club Chicago everything is ready for the debate between the 4 candidates, among them Alicia and Castro.

- Mr. Gold, I didn't know you'd be here – Catherine isn't happy to see him.

- I'm just checking on you and your candidate. It's been a stressful day – Eli says – Where is Alicia? –

- She's making a call -

Alicia is calling Peter.

- How is she? –

- She looks sad, but it's understandable. We talked, ate some comfort food and her boyfriend dropped by –

- Uh...He is there? –

- He is behaving –

- Peter, they are already...forget it. Tell her that I love her –

- I will. Good luck –

Alicia gives her phone to Catherine – Okay, I'm ready. –

- Hey Alicia, I have some concerns…-

- Eli, did you find out something about who leaked Grace's photos? –

- No –

- Then I don't have time for this – Alicia walks to the stage and sits next to the other candidates. She serves herself a glass of water and waits for the

debate to begin.

* * *

Sitting in the audience Catherine gets an email – Oh crap –

- What is it? – Eli asks but the woman ignores him and goes to talk to Alicia.

- My tech guys had the final data. The stats show that the first shared links come from Castro's side. And the rest of the day 56% of the links were also

from his people – The campaign manager whispers to Alicia.

- Okay, thank you – The lawyer fakes her best smile.

- Everyone take your sits please. We're about to start – The moderators tells the audience.

* * *

The four candidates introduce themselves and explain their platforms. They all are about change and fairness. But then the personal attacks begin.

- If we want an office that doesn't serve political interests, how can we elect the governor's wife? – Castro says.

- You're deflecting from the real problem: the citizens don't trust the State's Attorney office. Not because it's failing, but because it's not even trying –

Alicia replies – Up to 94% of gunmen who shot and wounded someone got away without criminal charges because the ASAs are to worry about the

rate of their convictions. They are using a felony review process from 1972 –

- Peter Florrick, your husband, use the same methods –

- I'm not my husband – Alicia replies – I'm a defense lawyer and I know that unless is an easy case, prosecutors return investigations to the detectives.

They ask them to "_C.I.-ing_" a case. That's slang for a "_continuing investigation._" Mr. Castro. I know you have some problems with abbreviations and

terms –

- The truth is that is community effort. The police, the public and the State's Attorney office need to work together –

- The truth is that the percentage of clearance rates in Cook's county is way lower than the rest of the country. We're asking the public to be brave, to

come forwards and be witness. We're asking them to do their part when we're not willing to do our part. Meanwhile they're the ones being shot –

- Yeah! – Some people on the back of the room yell and applause.

- Please, be quiet – the moderator says.

* * *

After the debate ends, the candidates mingle with the audience.

- You didn't have to say that about Peter – Eli tells Alicia.

- She didn't say anything, and even if she did Peter is already the governor so who cares? – Catherine replies.

- Excuse me – Alicia sees Castro is alone and approaches him. – Mr. Castro –

- The debate is over, let's no be so formal Alicia –

- You're right. I just wanted to shake your hand and tell you something –

- Alright, what is it? – The candidates shake hands.

- You're going to regret leaking the photos of my daughter –

- I don't know what you're talking about -

- No. You know damn well what I'm talking about and you're going to pay for it - She doesn't let go of his hand.

- Is that a threat? –

Alicia gets closer to him and whispers. – That's a fucking promise –

- Alicia, please come with me – Catherine says – I want you to meet Courtney Gellar a right activist –

- Nice talking to you James –

Castro stands still; he has made a big mistake.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

English not my first language.

Wow, this was a long chapter. But I think it's worth it. Man, Grace is having a rough year. Could it get worse?

I put a little hint in Chapter 4 when Eli said "A photo of Grace wouldn't hurt anyone"

An in this chapter I put Friends references because the legal case is based on Lisa Kudrow's real life legal problems.

Next chapter: Thanksgiving! Zach comes back home and Alicia wants all the family together. Things don't go well.


	9. Thanksgiving dinner

Days after the photos of Grace appeared on line, Drew Stiles was arrested in his door room at Brown University. The police didn't find any evidence

linking him to Grace's photos, but they did find more than 75 GB of photos and videos of other women, including classmates and minor girls. They also

found 5 different accounts to streaming porn sites, where he upload his videos. He's awaiting trial.

The federal investigation regarding unethical behavior from the candidates and their campaigns didn't accomplish anything. The persons, who first

uploaded the photos and shared them, denied being part of any party or campaign.

Alicia was frustrated, but every opportunity she got, she made very clear her daughter was an innocent victim.

Grace had to return to school where some classmates taunted her. Half of the school was convinced Grace knew what she was doing. The girls said

mean things and the boys were gross, but they backed off when Connor threatened them with beat them up.

It didn't help her that there was an especial assembly with the school counselor telling the students the dangers of sexting.

Eventually the scandal died down. But the damage is done.

* * *

**November 27, 2014.**

Despite Catherine's request to do an event on Thanksgiving Day, Alicia takes the day off to have family day.

- Why are you cooking? – Grace sees her mother puts a 15 pound turkey on an oven tray. – Why not use a catering service? –

- I like to cook and today I have time. A nice juicy turkey, green beans, mashed potatoes. Jackie is bringing a pie. –

- Which brings me to my second question: why did you invite Jackie? –

- She is your grandmother and she wants to see Zach too. I know she is…-

- Evil – Grace says – When she enters the room the Imperial March starts playing –

Alicia laughs – I know she's hard to deal with it. But she's an old woman and we should be kind to her –

- Right –

The phone rings and Grace answers – It's Mr. Gold – she gives Alicia the phone.

- Eli, not politics today –

- I know Alicia…I'm calling for a personal favor. Can Marissa and I spend Thanksgiving with you? –

- Uh… I didn't know your daughter was in town–

- I didn't know she was coming home. Her mother is Washington and I don't know what to do. She says we can go to a restaurant but I know she's

disappointed –

- You can come over. You're both welcome –

- Thank you – Eli says – See you this afternoon –

Alicia hangs up. – Eli and Marissa are coming too –

- The more the merrier, right? – Grace says.

* * *

Meanwhile in Pike County, Illinois, Diane Lockhart has been awake since 6 am. She joined Kurt on a hunting trip. It was a bad decision.

- Okay, I had enough. I'm going back to the cabin – She says to her husband.

- What's the matter? –

- Kurt I love you and I know you love your guns and hunting, but killing a poor bird isn't fun to me –

- Hunting is about patience and precision. Besides we're going to eat the turkey so it's not a waste. Deep fried style –

- You want to deep fry the turkey? –

- I know how it sounds, but it's really tasty. Give it a chance –

- Sure, why not? But I'm going to wait back at the cabin – Diane returns to the camp area. There are other wives talking and laughing and the lawyer

decides to join them.

- Hello –

- Hi. You look like your husband dragged you here too– A woman tells her.

- We divided the holidays. Luckily I get to choose where to go for Christmas – Diane gets closer to the fire to warm up – I'm going to pick a warm

beach –

* * *

In Chicago Donna Seabrook spends her day with her widow mother. But the lawyer's mind is somewhere else.

- Kalinda, I know you said you'd be working… – Donna calls her girlfriend. Kalinda doesn't pick up so she leaves a massage. – Anyway, I think I can

leave early and meet you tonight. So hopefully I'll see you. Bye –

- Who are you calling? –

- A friend mom, just a friend – Donna sighs.

* * *

In her apartment Alicia hears the doorbell rings and practically jumps from her seat to open it.

- Oh…Hi mom, Owen –

- What? Are you disappointed is us? – Veronica says as she hugs Alicia.

- No, I thought it was Zach –

- Didn't you see him when he came to testify for the photo scandal? – Owen asks her.

- Sssshh! – Alicia stops them at the entrance and whispers – Don't bring that up, okay? If Grace wants to talk about it, fine. But don't say anything in

front of her –

Mother and son nod and Alicia lets them in.

- Any other subject we shouldn't bring up? –Veronica says – Your marriage? –

- Stop it, Mom –

- Hey guys – Grace welcomes her relatives.

- Hello sweetie –

- Hi Gracie –

- We brought wine. Is too early to drink? – Owen takes out a bottle.

- Never –

- Gracie, do you want a glass? –

- No, thank you grandma – Grace says – I'll be watching TV –

- Don't offer her wine, she's seventeen –

- Teen agers drink all the time. It's normal – the older woman shrugs.

- No they don't –

Feeling an argument coming Owen goes watch TV with his niece.

- I heard you have a boyfriend now –

- Yeah –

- What is he like? Is he cooler than me? –

Grace frowns and turns to face her uncle – You're a math teacher –

- You're right. No one is cooler than a math teacher –

- Do you have a boyfriend? –

- There is cute new guy at the Science Department; I think I'll ask him out –

* * *

Outside the city Robyn and Cary arrive at her father's house.

- Anyone home? – Robyn says.

- Robyn – Her sister gives her a big hug. – You must be Cary, I'm Raven –

- Nice to meet you – Cary wants a hand shake but the woman hugs him too.

- Come in. Everybody is here, so easy to introduce them –

Cary walks into the living room and founds the whole family in front of him.

- Hi –

- Cary, these are my brothers Rex, Rio and his wife Jo and Renaldo over there. And my sisters Rosa and her husband Pedro, River and you already met

Raven – Robyn tells him.

- Nice meeting you all –

Two little kids run across the room to hug Robyn. One of them is wearing a dress.

- Auntie Robyn! –

- I should explain – Rosa notices Cary is staring at the boy – We don't believe in imposing gender roles. Pedrito can wear whatever he wants –

- Oh, it's fine. I was just thinking is a little chill to wear a dress –

- He's wearing thermal underwear –

- Is this him? – A man with a long gray beard approaches Cary – A defense lawyer, right? –

- Yes sir –

- How can you sleep at night? –

Cary laughs thinking is a joke. But it isn't – Oh, well, everybody deserves to be represented –

- Dad, leave him alone – Robyn stands between Cary and her dad – We also have lawsuits against big corporations. It's not all black and white –

- Alright. But he better not eat my tofu –

- Its not you. He doesn't like lawyers in general – Robyn says – Or anyone who wears a suit to work–

- I see that – Cary looks around – So, you're family doesn't eat turkey on Thanksgiving? –

- My parents are vegan. Also, we don't believe in Thanksgiving. We think is a mockery of the pain of Natives Americans. Instead we make jams that my

dad sales at the local market and all the profits go to First Nations Development Institute –

- We drove for two hours; you could've mentioned it before –

- Yeah, but you would've gotten weird ideas. Like we're a hippie family smoking weed and holding hands on the forest – Robyn says

- Are you Cary? – An older woman asks him.

- Yes –

- I'm Robyn's mother, Martha –

- Nice meeting you –

- Are you freaking out? –

- No at all Mrs. Burdine –

- Oh, I didn't take my husband name. You can call me Martha or Miss. Moore –

- Okay Martha –

- Now you two are in charge of blueberry –

* * *

Back in Pike County, Diane Lockhart finds herself doing something she has never done before: Eating fried turkey. And it is really good.

The happy hunters sit next to the fireplace in the cabin.

- What did I tell you? Don't knock 'till you try it. – Kurt says with a smile.

- It does have a different taste. It's not dry at all –

- How long have you been married? – A woman sitting next to them asks.

- Uh…a year and seven months – Kurt answers.

- Oh, you're still in your honey moon – the woman says.

Diane and Kurt smile.

- I guess we are – Diane puts her head on Kurt's shoulder – Kurt? –

- Yes? –

- I think I'm drunk. I never been drunk on just beer –

- There is a first time for everything –

- The things I do for love – Diane laughs.

- I'm glad to hear you laugh more often, even if alcohol is involved –

* * *

In Alicia's apartment, the lawyer is cooking with Veronica helping her. They put the turkey in the oven and set the timer.

- Okay, we're done with that. Let's take a wine break –

- Great idea – Veronica pours more wine.

The front door opens

– Hello? –

- Zach! – Alicia rushes to hug her son and covers him with kisses – Oh, I miss you so much –

- I miss you too mom –

- Come on, let the boy breathe – Veronica says.

- Hey grandma –

- Your dad and Jackie are on their way – Alicia says. – Have you been eating well? You look skinny –

- Mom, I eat alright –

- Welcome home, college boy – Owen gives him a hug.

- Hi Uncle Owen –

- How was your trip? –

- It was okay –

- Did you do something to your hair? – Alicia touches his hair.

- No I didn't -

- Are you hungry? –

- I'm okay, really mom – Zach is getting embarrassed by the all attention. – Grace! – He sees his sister as an exit.

- Hey Zach – she smiles.

- We should catch up – He says as he walks to Grace's room – Let's talk –

- Okay –

- I want to catch up too – Alicia complains.

- During dinner when dad gets here, okay? –

- Fine, but I'm going to take pictures – Alicia yells.

* * *

Zach takes a look at his old room. It seems smaller.

- You didn't turn my room into a closet – he goes back to Grace's room.

- Mom wouldn't let me – Grace sits on the window seat. – So, how is Georgetown? –

- Its great. I have fun but is also a lot of work to be a college student – Zach responds. – How are you? How's school?–

- Well people stopped calling me "Slut" on regular basis. So that's good –

- What? Because of the photos? You did nothing wrong –

- It doesn't matter. They think I did it to get attention or because my boyfriend asked me to –

- People are jerks. I'm really sorry, Grace –

- Thanks –

* * *

A half an hour later Peter and Jackie arrive. The governor is happy to see his son again; after a quick exchange he lets Zach go back to bedroom.

- So Zach and Grace are hiding from the adults – Peter whispers to Alicia

- I don't blame them – Alicia says – I should've made a schedule and have everyone visit at a different hour –

- Too late. We're already here –

- And more coming – Alicia finishes another glass of wine.

- What? Who? –

- Alicia – Jackie enters the kitchen – Did see you my pie? –

- I did Jackie. It's already on the table. Thank you –

- I made it with love -

- I'm sure you did -

The doorbell rings again. The final guests arrived.

- Hello everyone – Eli puts his arm around his daughter's shoulder – It's us, the Golds –

- What's up? – Marissa says.

- Welcome Eli…- Alicia stares at him.

- What's wrong? Are we too early? –

- No… I've never seen not wearing a suit – She tells him. Eli is wearing a blue cardigan and khaki pants.

- So? –

- Nothing, you look good Eli –

- He changed clothes 3 times, before settle for that outfit – Marissa says.

- Why don't you go play with the kids? – Eli says.

- Zach and Grace are in her room –

The young woman heads to the room.

- The Florrick kids – Marissa tells them. – I was told to come and play with you. Literally "_go play with the kids_" –

- Hello Marissa – Grace says first.

- Why are you here? –Zach asks.

- Well – the girl sits on the bed – I'm back in Chicago. I'm spending Thanksgiving with dad, only to find out that my dad is spending the day with his

favorite family: The Florricks –

- That's us. Chicago's favorite family – Zach says sarcastically.

- Where have you been? –

- I was in Israel and then I did backpacking through Europe. Now I'm in enrolling at Columbia College. My mom wanted business school, I want art –

Marissa says – Jeez, you two changed a lot. Especially you Grace –

- I guess – she says.

- Knock knock – Owen enters the room – Oh…I envy that you can hide here –

- I envy that you can drink wine and nobody says anything – Marissa replies making Zach and Grace chuckle.

- Yeah, that's true. Anyway dinner will be ready in one hour – Owen tells them.

- Thanks –

Marissa close the door after Owen leaves. – Do you have access to the roof? –

- Yes, why? –

Marissa takes out a couple of marijuana joints out of her pocket – Wanna a smoke? –

* * *

Owen goes back to the tv and finds Peter is already watching the Bears VS Lions game.

- Sorry, were you watching something? – Peter asks him.

- Nah, it's fine –

- Owen I was just checking the score. Here, take the remote –

- No. Watch it. You're my sister's husband after all –

- What do you mean by that? –

- Nothing – Owen shrugs – You're the host, this is your "home" –

- Hey! – Peter is about to give Owen a piece of his mind when the kids come out of the room.

- Dad, we're going out. Be right back – Zach says.

* * *

On the rooftop Zach and Marissa share a joint while observing the view of Chicago.

- Don't you want to try it? – Marissa asks Grace.

- No thanks, I'm fine – Grace stays next to the door keeping it open.

- You should try it at least once – Zach says.

- Dude, I already asked her. Peer pressure much? –

- Well, that's exactly my point. Grace, you're gonna go to college soon and in a party someone could offer you drugs and…-

- People has offered me drugs before – Grace cuts him off

- C'mon, where? – Zach is skeptic about it.

- My friend's birthday party; it was in some abandoned home. People were taking ecstasy. I didn't take anything. I only killed time with Connor

next to an empty swimming pool –

Zach has a puzzled look on his face while Marissa starts laughing.

- Grace, I have to ask you. – The young woman says – Are you living inside a Lorde's song? 'Cause that anecdote sounds like some crazy lyrics but its

better than living inside a Keisha's song–

- Do I know this friend? –

- Oh yeah. You know my friend – Grace smirks because the friend in question is Becca.

- It can't be one of your friends in the Young Christian Group –

- Actually, I quit the group –

- Why? –

- I don't feel like going anymore – Grace responds – Listen it's cold, I'm going back to the apartment –

- Okay, see you – Zach walks to the door and holds it.

- There's something wrong with her – Zach takes a smoke and passes the joint to Marissa.

- Teenage angst aggravated by public exposure. That's my diagnostic –

- Hey! – A security guard arrives to the roof – You can't be here –

- Crap! – Marissa throws away the cigarette.

- We're sorry. We're just enjoying the view – Zach tells him.

- Oh, Mr. Florrick. I didn't know it was you. You can stay here, just be careful sir – the guard says before leaving.

Zach and Marissa laugh.

- What did I tell you? Chicago love us –

* * *

Meanwhile outside the city in the Burdine home, Cary and Robyn finished their jam related tasks. The investigator takes Cary to the backyard.

- Check it out: My tree! – Robyn says as she points at the plant –We planted trees when dad bought this house –

Cary sees the other trees with names on them

- Wow. Your family is really committed and your dad is something else –

Robyn kneels down next to her tree. – He's disappointed in me ever since I asked for a Nintendo when I was 10. –

- Maybe you're not saving the world 24/7 but you're an amazing person – Cary sits down next to her. – My dad probably wishes I was more cutthroat.

He was mad when I joined the Peace Corps –

- Family, uh? – Robyn makes a goofy face – Am I right? –

Cary laughs - Very different families, same problem -

* * *

At Alicia's apartment, the proud mom takes photos of her son with the rest of the family. Then sit down to eat.

The conversation centers on Zach's life as a college student. Hearing Georgetown stories brings back memories for Alicia, memories that include Will

Gardner. But she doesn't let her mind wonder off.

So far, Zach and Marissa managed to hide the fact they are high even though they are eating everything because they have the munchies.

- And then the teacher looks at me and said: "So what was the question?" – Zach finishes a story and everybody laughs.

- Are you okay sweetie? – Veronica notices how quiet Grace is.

- Yeah, I'm fine –

- I don't why you're upset Grace –

- Mom, stop it - Alicia warns her.

- I would feel flattered to know men are masturbating while looking photos of me naked – Veronica blurts out and stops all the conversation. Grace just

sighs deeply.

- Oh God – Marissa can't help to laugh. – That is awful. Who says that to their granddaughter? –

- What? I'm trying to cheer her up –

- Mom, that was completely inappropriate – Alicia raises her voice.

- She just likes to cause trouble – Jackie comments.

- Mom, stay out of it – Peter tells her.

- Me? You're the one who snitch to the press –

- I didn't snitch. I told the truth. Everybody here knows what I'm talking about –

- Jackie! – Alicia protest first.

- We talk about this Jackie – Eli says.

- Are you okay? – Zach asks his little sister.

- I'm regretting not being high right now – Grace tells him.

- Why don't we all talk about it? – Owen suggests – We should talk about the "situation" –

- There isn't a situation – Alicia says – Can't we just eat in peace? –

- Come on – Zach says very loud. – This is a joke –

- I beg your pardon? – Alicia says.

- You all hate each other. Look how you two threat each other – he points to Veronica and Jackie – Uncle Owen couldn't care less, I don't know why Eli

is here. And you two are pretending you're still a couple for your political careers while lying to Grace and me. But we all sit here and smile because

we're The Florricks and we're fucking perfect –

They all stare at him.

- Are you high right now? – Alicia gets up.

- No –

- Jesus – Peter throws his napkin on the table. At this point Grace leaves the table.

- Fine, I smoked some pot with Marissa –

- Dude, why do you have to bust me out like that? –

- Marissa, you smoke marijuana? – Eli asks – Does your mother know? –

- My grandson a drug addict. Dear God – Jackie exclaims.

- We smoked to take the edge off. You all been drinking since noon –

- Is spending one evening with your family so awful that you need to get high? – Alicia asks him.

- No mom – Zach can see he hurt her.

- Come on, let's talk in private – Peter says – Where is Grace? –

- I think she is in her room – Owen says.

Peter, Alicia and Zach go to Grace's room.

- I smoked marijuana once – Jackie says out of no where – When I was young before I met my husband. The Judge –

- Why do you always call him "_The Judge_" instead of his name? – Owen asks her.

- Because he was a terrible husband that doesn't deserve me calling him by his name, as if I loved him – Jackie drinks more wine – But Peter grow up

thinking he was the best man in the world, I protected him from the truth –

- So you understand why Alicia does the same with Zach and Grace? – Veronica asks his time.

- What? No, Peter is protecting the kids from Alicia –

- Oh boy, here we go again –

The old ladies bicker again and Owen tries to calm them down.

- Hey dad, I'm sorry about smoking pot with your boss' son –

- It's okay Marissa, you're an adult now. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a normal Thanksgiving –

- I think this was normal and it was highly entertaining. Thanks for trying dad –

* * *

In the teenager's room Zach and Grace sit down on the bed, Peter and Alicia stand in front of them.

- We're family, first of all - Alicia says – I love both of you very much and we don't hate each other –

- Then why lie to us? – Zach asks them.

- We know we complicated your lives with our careers – Peter says – Starting with my mistakes on the public eye –

- And I made mistakes too; there were times where I failed protecting you – Alicia tells them as she fight back the tears – It was my idea, I didn't want

to hurt you, to disrupt your life with more changes and more scrutiny from outsiders. Do you understand that? –

- Yes mom. But we're old enough to understand if you don't want to be together – Zach says – And we can keep a secret –

- I know Zach...I don't want you to think I'm a liar, I only want to keep us together –

- Grace? What are you thinking? – Peter asks her.

- I'm okay with all of what you are saying –

- I'm really sorry kids – Alicia says as she hugs them.

- I'm sorry I smoke weed today –

- I hope you're not making a habit of it – Peter says.

- No, seriously, I don't buy weed –

- We need help out here! – Owen says from the living room.

- New rule. Don't ever put Jackie and Veronica in the same room together – Alicia tells Peter.

* * *

Kalinda enters her apartment and Donna is waiting for her.

- What a nice surprise – Kalinda kisses her – How was your day? –

- I figure out why you broke up with me the first time – the lawyer says.

- What do you mean? –

- You're hiding something. And I didn't notice the first time we dated because it was all fun and sexy nights...-

- Donna, stop –

- You don't have a family. You don't mention them; you don't have photos of them. I thought about the possibilities –

- Seriously Donna, stop –

- Maybe you're an orphan. Maybe you hate your family. But never mention them, not even once? It's weird. What if you're illegally in the country? –

- You're right. I'm illegally in this country –

- Okay, that's a start. You've been living here for years I can help you get…–

- I already fix it –

- Then I don't understand – Donna is fidgeting.

- There are two outcomes if I tell you the truth: You leave me or you stay but become my, well, sort of accomplice –

- I don't believe that ignorance is bliss. I want the truth Kalinda –

- You should sit down –

* * *

The day is finally over and Alicia's guests go home. Peter and Jackie are the last one to leave.

- I already press the button Peter – Jackie tells her son from the elevator.

- I'll be right there, mother – Peter wants one last word with Alicia.

- We never had good Thanksgiving days, did we? – Alicia rest against the door frame – Owen and my mother avoid them. –

- We were stuck with Jackie criticizing everything –

- Zach and Grace playing outside until it was time for dinner and then, then they weren't hungry –

- I still prefer Christmas – Peter says – Alicia, what are we going to this Christmas? –

- I don't know. Let's not think about right now –

- What about the Christmas after that? The next 5 years? –

- Peter, you're going to think I'm being really selfish right now, but let's discuss our situation after the elections –

- I think we're both very selfish and we probably don't deserve the good kids that we have –

Alicia smiles – That's true –

- The elevator is here! –

- Goodnight Alicia –

- Goodnight Peter –

* * *

Meanwhile in the kids room Zach is getting ready to spend the night in his old room. His sisters knock on his door.

- Hey, what's up? – He lets her in.

- Screw you Zach –

- What? –

- What did you have to say anything to mom and dad? –

- Come on Grace, they were lying to us –

- Why do you care?! The moment we figured out mom and dad were only pretending to be married you started ranting about how you were done with

them, that you were going to leave as soon as possible. You got your wish granted. You don't live here anymore, you dropped this boom and tomorrow

you fly away from here –

- Fine, I don't live here but we're family. I'll always care and I know you care too –

- No, I don't care. You know why? Because is easier. I wanted this day to be easy; I didn't care if everyone just nodded and smiled like idiots –

- You're not a cynic Grace. It doesn't suit you – Zach puts his hand on her shoulder –I know is hard, but hang on a little bit longer. Okay? –

- Whatever – The girl returns to her room.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

I know this was a departure from the main story, but I like Thanksgiving related stories. Also, I'm making time jumps in the story, it is to save time

(I can't write that many chapters) but also for plot purposes.

Back in Chapter 2 Becca totally call it when she said to Grace: "it's Thanksgiving day someone gets drunk, says a hurtful comment..."

Fun fact: When I first posted this story I had 3 chapters ready. Now I'm only one chapter ahead, so maybe there'll be a delay.

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Next chapter: Election Day!


	10. Election Day

It's early in the morning of Election Day and Alicia goes to vote in front of the press. The lawyer comes out of the voting booth and smiles to the cameras.

- Can we have some words Mrs. Florrick? –

- I choose to exercise my right to vote and I hope everyone comes out to vote too. Thank you –

- Did you vote for yourself Mrs. Florrick? –

Alicia smiles – Now that wouldn't correct, but then again, who would know? –

The lawyer exits the room and Catherine is waiting for her.

- All the polls show you winning over Castro, but we need to move our base – Catherine says – We need to hit 10 neighborhoods today –

- Alright, hopefully Cary won't keep me in the office –

* * *

20 minutes later in the offices of Florrick, Agos and Lockhart.

- No freaking way Alicia – Cary says. They are negotiating Alicia's exit package – We've been discussing this for a week now. You're not getting 5%

more –

- I directly help you get those bonuses now that I'm leaving I deserve a higher compensation – Alicia replies.

- We agree to reinvest that money in benefits for ourselves and our employees –

- Benefits I won't receive but I deserve part of them in monetary compensation plus my capital contribution –

- Okay, we're going in circles again – Diane interrupts them – We need to move forward with this –

- Diane, my demands are reasonable – Alicia says – I'm not trying to scam you –

- Let me go through the numbers again, okay Alicia? – Cary says with contempt.

Alicia looks at the time; she needs to be somewhere else. – Alright, I'll back at 2 –

The lawyers wait for her to leave the room to talk.

- She's the one who is in a hurry – Cary says – We can wait out. She has to quit her practice –

- Do we really have to play hard with a partner and quite possibly the next State's Attorney? –

- Come on Diane, she's not going to play nice as State's Attorney –

- This sounds vindictive Cary –

- Okay, okay – Cary shakes his head – I'll think about it –

- Also, we have other matters to discuss –

- What is it? –

Diane takes off her glasses – I don't want to do this but…yesterday I saw you and Robyn leaving together, holding hands. Are you seeing Robyn? –

- I am. There is nothing wrong with that –

- It's not right either. She's not a partner, she's an employee and you are her boss –

- I don't think my relationship affects the firm –

- Forgive my bluntness, but weren't you in a relationship with our other investigator? –

Cary smirks – It ended months ago and we work together normally –

- I'm not worry about the work environment, God knows we have had our awkward situations here –

- You think she could sue us? – Cary frowns – Robyn wouldn't sue us –

- You don't know that. Something goes wrong, there is a misunderstanding – Diane says – It's an unnecessary risk –

- What do you want me to do? I'm not breaking up with her –

- You're a lawyer, think as a lawyer Cary. And act fast I don't want to be vulnerable while we lose a name partner –

- I understand –

* * *

At Kalinda's apartment Donna is in a hurry.

- I'm so late is not even funny – The lawyer says as she puts her clothes on. –I'm going to miss a hearing. I don't know why I let you convinced me to

go out last night –

- Come on Donna, it was your birthday – Kalinda smirks – We had a good time –

- And now I'm late and I have to go vote – Donna continues – I'll vote for your "lady friend" –

- I told you, Alicia and I are just friends –

- Isn't that what I said? – Donna kisses her – Hey, can you vote? You can't. It is illegal, right? –

Kalinda sighs.

- Sorry, as a lawyer I keep thinking about all the details about your situation. That's all. And why am I still talking? I'm late and you're late for work

too –

- They can do without me for awhile –

* * *

At a community center Alicia Florrick encourages people to go vote.

- Mrs. Florrick, I voted for you – an elderly woman tells her. – And my husband too –

- Well, thank you very much, I appreciate it – Alicia pats her in the back. – Here have a pin –

- Thank you –

Catherine pulls Alicia away from the voters. – Wow, calm down –

- You're up in the early voting polls –

- Good – Alicia looks at the chart on Catherine's tablet – But I don't want to be too confident –

- Oh, you're going to win Alicia –Catherine says – Today is about making good impression to everyone. Our next stop is Bucktown. We're getting

sandwiches for the volunteers. You should eat a sandwich with them. People love when politicians eat with them. And I called Pine, we're meeting her

afterwards –

- Alright, let's go –

Alicia walks to her car and waves goodbye to her supporters. She gets in the backseat with Catherine.

- Your husband on the phone –

- Peter hello –

- How are you handling the election jitters? –

- I could use a drink – Alicia says – At what time are you dropping by tonight? –

- Around 9 pm. The preliminary numbers should be ready. But what am I saying? You got this in the bag – Peter tells her

- We'll see –

- And I have a surprise for you –

- I don't like surprises –

- You'll like this one –

- Okay…Peter thanks for taking a low profile today –

- No problem –

- Alicia, what kind of sandwich do you want? They have BLT, Roasted Chicken, Tuna – Catherine is on the phone too. – You can't order anything juicy,

it's messy –

- I got go Peter. I have to make an important decision –

* * *

Back at Florrick, Agos and Lockhart Cary waits to have a moment with his girlfriend.

- Robyn –

- Hey, what's up? –

Cary puts a chair next to her desk and sits down.

- Diane knows we're dating –

- Okay. Is that a bad thing? – Robyn asks – I don't mind if the office knows. It's been months –

- We'll have to document our relationship. I mean just how it began and make clear is outside the office –

- Why? Oh...you think I'd sue you, if I get fire or something? –

- I don't. But I am in a partnership, so is not my decision. Diane is going to question you. Are you okay with that? –

- Wow, this must be what it feels like when you're asked to sign a prenup –

Cary smiles - Robyn, I like what we have if this makes you too uncomfortable –

- Nah, I'll do it – Robyn shrugs.

- Can you do it right now? –

* * *

In her old firm, Diane could create a commission to handle these matters, but in Florrick, Agos and Lockhart she's does the interview.

- I know this is awkward because its personal – Diane says – but we don't need to get to uh...deep –

- Ask away Diane – Robyn says.

- Are you in a romantic relationship with Cary Agos? –

- Yes I am – The investigator smiles.

- When did this relationship begin? –

- Uhm...September 2014 –

- Have you ever benefit from this relationship in the workplace? –

- No –

* * *

From outside the conference room Cary observes the interview. Diane sees him and indicates him to go away.

- So you and Robyn, uh? – Zepps says – I thought you were into exotic girls –

- Carey, don't start –

- How old is she anyway? Like 25? –

- She's 30 –

- Oh crap. She's going to want to get married soon –

- Seriously Carey, shut up –

* * *

Meanwhile at the State's Attorney office the ASAs wonder about their future.

- She's going to fire me – Matan Brody says – She has never liked me –

- You helped Childs prosecuted Peter Florrick and he didn't fire you. You'll be fine – Geneva Pine tells him – What do you think Finn? How will Alicia be as

a boss? –

Finn is trying to stay away from the conversation by working on his computer.

- I dunno –

- Come on, Finn. Your friends with her, you'd probably be her favorite – Geneva says. – Has she told you anything? –

- No – Finn says.

- Has she mentioned me? – Geneva asks him.

- I don't talk to her that often –

- Well Alicia can take you out of the dog house – Matan adds to the conversation.

- We'll see – Finn gets up, walks to the printer and takes his pages – Now, I still have work to do –

The ASA goes to see his boss at the moment, James Castro.

- James, I got the report on that aggravated battery from this morning – He puts on Castro desks – I know you wanted it to take a look –

- Thank you –

Finn lets his compassion get to him. – Are you okay? Shouldn't be out there with your supporters? –

- Alicia is going to win, I lost this race a long time ago – Castro says – Tomorrow I'll be screwed –

- Come on James, you might lose your job but you can find a new one. You're a good lawyer-

- Are you kidding me? I'll have to move to another state to find a new job. The Florricks hate me, I gave them a good motive, and now I'll wait for my

punishment – Castro shakes his head – I should have quit the race and beg for mercy –

- They're not the Lannisters, they're not going to execute you –

- You don't get it Finn. They can do whatever they want – Castro sighs.

Finn leaves Castro alone in his office and returns to his desk.

- So Finn, who did you vote for? – Matan asks him

- The vote is secret – Finn puts his glasses on again and continues to work.

* * *

After her conversations with her colleges, Geneva Pine takes a break to meet Alicia in restaurant at Bucktown.

- Hello Alicia –

- Thank you for agreeing to see me in such short notice –

They sit at table away from the volunteers.

- I was intrigue. It's Election Day and you want to see me? – Geneva says.

- Do you want a sandwich? – Catherine asks her.

- No thank you…-

- I'm Catherine Walker, campaign manager – She shakes her hand – Nice to meet you Miss. Pine. As you probably know Alicia is going to win the

election and she'll have to pick her staff –

- And you want me as what? –

- I want you as my First Assistant – Alicia says.

- What? I'd be second in command –

- Geneva, you've been working at the State's Attorney office for years. I've see you handle pretty hard cases. You have a great record. You have an

impeccable work ethic – Alicia says – I want to give you what you deserve –

- Oh, I deserve it. Rightfully so – Geneva replies – But I figured you were going to pick, I don't know, Finn Polmar –

- Finn is only been working there for a year –

- And yet you and your husband almost made him State's Attorney – Geneva replies.

- Miss. Pine if you don't want the job, we can move on to next name of our list – Catherine says.

- Please – Alicia puts her hand on Catherine's shoulder – Geneva, I understand your apprehensions, but as someone once told me: When the door

you've been knocking at finally swings open, you don't ask why. You run through. –

- Okay. I accept. When do you announce? – Geneva says.

- If I win…-

- When you win – Catherine quickly says.

- Next week. Can you keep the secret? –

- Yeah –

* * *

Later that day at the law firm, it is Cary's turn to be questioned.

- Have you ever give Miss. Burdine any extra benefits like a raise or a promotion? –

Cary shakes his head - Come on Diane –

- Yes or no. For the record Cary –

- No, I haven't – Cary throws his pen in frustration.

- Have you ever give her preference in cases to investigate? –

- No, I haven't…- He sees Alicia come into the office. – We can do this later –

- Today Cary, today – Diane tells him as he walks out.

- Alicia, a word with you – Cary approaches Alicia.

- Are you giving me what I want, Cary? – Alicia leans on her desk

- Why do you need more money? –

- I don't need more money. I want what is fair –

- We actually need the money here –

- Don't tell me you're fighting me for selfless reasons –

- I live for this firm, you were the one who was never on board –

- I can't have this conversation again – Alicia raises her hands.

- Then leave right now. Sign you severance package, you can say goodbye to everybody and go upstairs to enjoy your victory –

- No Cary. I have time – Alicia sits down and crosses her arms.

- Fine – Cary goes back to Diane.

* * *

Kalinda arrives to the office. She thinks it's peculiar that Alicia is just sitting on her desk.

- Hey –

- Hi Kalinda –

- Shouldn't be upstairs with your campaign? –

- I was on my way but I decided to stay here to annoy Cary –

- He still doesn't want to give you the 5% - Kalinda sits down.

- I don't even care about the damn money but he could at least try to negotiate with me. He's just being spiteful –

- And you're going to give him a lesson? –

- Well…- Alicia tilts her head – Hey, do you want a drink? –

- Do you have a bottle hiding in your office? –

- No – Alicia picks up her phone – But there are plenty of champagne bottle upstairs –

Minutes later a volunteer brings Alicia a bottle of champagne. The lawyer puts her feet up on the desk.

- Cheers –

- For the new State's Attorney –

- Not yet Kalinda. But I don't want to talk about me – They drink from paper cups. – What are you up to? –

- Hum...-

- Come on Kalinda. Anything new in your life? Did you get a new sofa? –

- I told Donna the truth –

- The truth about you? –

- Yep –

- And? –

- She said she doesn't care – Kalinda drinks more – I don't believe her. She's keeps making questions –

- Can you blame her? –

- Not really –

- But she stayed with you. That's good, right? –

Kalinda shrugs.

- You should bring her to my party –

- I don't think so. –

Alicia stands up. – I have an idea –

- What are you going to do? –

- I'm going to piss off Cary –

* * *

Alicia goes to every partner and employee except Cary and invites them to join her to the party tonight. Cary notices it and it does bothers him.

- Diane? – Alicia steps in to Diane's office.

- Alicia, what can I do for you? –

- Well, only a few hours more and I'll know if I'm the new State's Attorney. You're more than welcome upstairs for the celebrations –

- Thank you. Actually, I've been meaning to ask you, why do you want to be the State's Attorney? – Diane asks.

- My campaign didn't convince you? –

- You had a great campaign. But I think there is a difference between you and the Alicia Florrick in front of the camera –

- Years ago, you told me we follow the law. But for years I felt like I was doing everything but following the law. – Alicia says – I'm not naïve, I know

the State's Attorney office has many problems too, but I'll be serving the people, no some rich idiot –

– More rich idiots for me then – Diane laughs – I did vote for you –

- Thank you –

- But I think I'll pass on your invitation –

- Suit yourself –

- Have you talk to Cary? –

- What for? He's being stubborn –

- He's not having a good day. I forced him to admit his relationship with Robyn –

- What? He's dating Robyn? I can't believe…uh…I shouldn't say anything about inappropriate workplace relationships –

- Alright –

Alicia's gets a text. – My campaign manager keeps sending me updates –

- You're almost there Alicia –

Alicia leaves Diane's offices and Cary is there waiting to confront her again, but Clarke intervenes before they can say anything.

- I need you two to look at some numbers – Clarke tells them.

- About my package? – Alicia asks.

- Not directly. Please follow me –

They follow him to his desk. Clarke shows them a chart report on his laptop.

- These are the financial projections I made for you back in May 2013 –

- Okay –

- And these are your finance this year – Clarke smiles to them. – We're finally profitable –

- Why are you showing me this? I'm not a managing partner anymore.–

- And she's leaving – Cary complains.

- Wow – Clarke sighs – I gave you good news and this is how you react? You're finally not in the red. I'll present the report to the partners later but I

wanted to show you first because I made a promise to you two: I would stay here until you were profitable –

- Wait, you're leaving? - Alicia asks.

- Yes. It took me a while to get you completely healthy, but my job here is done -

- Come on Clarke. You work here now. You're one of us. Do you want to be a partner? – Cary says.

- No, thank you –

- What are you going to do? –

- Well, you two inspired me to be bold. So I'll be bold. I'm starting my own law firm/finance firm. My brother is an accountant –

- Thank you for everything Clarke – Alicia shakes his hand.

- Thank you Alicia –

Clarke offer his hand to Cary, but he hugs him.

- You're a good man – Cary pats him on the back.

- You too Cary, you too. And now you can give Alicia her 5% more –

- Well…- Cary smiles to Alicia – 2% more –

- 2.5 % more and I clean my desk right now –

- You got a deal –

Cary and Alicia shake hands.

* * *

After an afternoon of shopping, Grace and Becca go to the college girl's apartment.

The blonde girl is taking the clothes out of the shopping bags.

- I remember when my parents divorced I got so many guilty gifts – Becca says – But having politicians parents feeling guilty is so much better –

- They bought Zach a new laptop –Grace says. She sits down on the couch and sighs.

- Now it's the perfect time to tell your parents you're planning to take a sabbatical after high school –

- If she wins, she'll be in a good mood – Grace says.

- You know if you think about it – Becca says. – Your mom is going to be the next State's Attorney and your dad is the Governor. You could kill someone

and get away with it – Becca says.

- Becca, I'm not going to kill anyone for you –

- Damn it Grace! It's just one guy and he deserves it –

- Hummm…Sorry no –

Someone knocks at the door.

- That must be your boyfriend – Becca goes to answer – Hello trailer park kid –

- Hi, stuck up bitch –

- Guys stop it! – Grace tells them.

- We're only playing! I would let you in but I don't want you stealing anything –

- What would I steal? Knockoff Gucci purses? –

- Insulting each other is not fun – Grace puts her jacket on and walks to the entrance.

- He can take it. He grew up on food stamps –

Becca waits for Connor's reply but the boy doesn't say anything.

- Oh come on, you use food stamps, seriously? –

- My family had to, after my dad died – Connor says.

- Grace, date a rich guy already so I can be politically incorrect all the time –

Grace shakes her head – Bye Becca –

- Bye Grace. Thanks for the clothes –

* * *

The air in the campaign headquarters is of excitement and hope. The first results are coming in and Alicia is winning in all the districts.

The candidate is shaking hands, taking photos, thanking volunteers. Unlike pass election nights, tonight her smile is genuine. Tonight is her night.

- Mom! –

- Zach! What are you doing here? –

- I wanted to surprise you. I wasn't going to miss your first election – They hug. – Dad knew –

- Oh, he did mention a surprise. Thank you for coming Zach –

- Uhm…Mom I want you to meet my friend Angie –

A brown hair girl stands next to him.

- Nice too meet you Mrs. Florrick –

- Nice too meet you too. You go to Georgetown too? –

- Yeah, I'm interested in politics so Zach invited to take a closer look –

- Well, stick around and you'll meet the Governor –

* * *

Next Alicia sees Kalinda is in the party and Donna is with her.

- Kalinda, you came –

- Yep –

- And you must be Donna –

- Yeah, I am. Actually, Kalinda didn't want to come but when she mentioned it to me over the phone I was like "we have to go" –

- I'm glad you're here – Alicia says – You are a public defender, right? –

- Yes, I guess we'll be seeing each other –

- Alicia – Catherine takes Alicia by the arm – You have to say hello to the people watching the live stream –

- Okay, I guess I have to do that. Bye – Alicia says as she's taken away by Catherine.

- She seems nice – Donna says.

- She is –

* * *

Cary feels like he wasted time that day and tries to get some work done when everybody is already leaving.

- So…– Robyn sits in front of him. She drums her fingers on the desk. – I'm going to the party upstairs –

Cary nods – Okay –

- I like Alicia –

- I know you do –

- And you hate her –

- I don't hate her – Cary smiles – Go to the party, have a good time –

- Okay – Robyn leans forwards and kisses him – Bye, love you –

- Wait what? –

- What? – Robyn stops at the door – Oh yeah. I think I love you. I figured out today when Diane was questioning me. Anyway, we don't have to talk

about it –

Cary doesn't know how to react – Eh…Sure –

* * *

The votes are come in and Alicia is ahead of Castro. Just a little more and Castro mathematically is out of the election.

- We got this Alicia – Catherine smiles.

- Thank you Catherine for a wonderful campaign – Alicia smiles – You did it a fantastic job –

- Thank you for trusting in me –

Alicia accepts a hug from the woman, most of the times she only hugs her family. But she spent so much time with Catherine and feels comfortable with

her.

- Okay, I'm fine now– Catherine tells her - Hey Eli called, the governor is on his way and your mom, your brother and daughter are here –

- Grace is already here? Where? –

- I think she is on the back –

Alicia looks for her daughter, is harder now, as more people arrive to the offices.

She finally spots her in a corner behind a big bag of red, white and blue balloons.

- Grace! – Alicia shouts but the girl can't hear her mother over the music. As Alicia gets closer and sees Grace is with to Connor. They are rubbing

balloons on their hair and stick them to the wall.

- Grace –

- Hi mom –

- Hello Mrs. Florrick – Connor says.

- Why are you hiding over here? – Alicia asks Grace

- We're not hiding. I don't want to call too much attention on me and you were saying hi to a million people –

- Okay. Zach is here and your dad is on his way –

- Cool –

- Are you staying Connor? It's late I don't want your family to worry –

- It's 9 pm – Grace says.

- Yeah, I should go – Connor feels the animosity coming from Alicia – Congratulations Mrs. Florrick –

- It's not official yet –

- Right...Anyway see you tomorrow Grace –

- Bye –

Connor kisses Grace goodbye. Alicia thinks is a little inappropriate considering she's standing right there.

- I really appreciate you being here, Grace. –

- Mom, it's your first Election, I wasn't going to miss it –

- Thank you. And I understand if you don't want to be seen with me. There are photographers and bloggers here –

- It's fine –

- Okay – Alicia put her arm around Grace's shoulder – Now help me find mom and Owen –

* * *

At home Diane is reading a book in bed when her husband enters their room.

- I thought you were watching the news – Kurt says as he takes off his watch.

- No, just a calm night with a book –

- Don't you want know if Alicia wins tonight? –

- Everybody predicts a win for Alicia - she shrugs. – We'll know for sure tomorrow morning –

* * *

Near midnight the final results are in.

- Okay, okay. Everybody please simmer down. We have the results: Alicia Florrick with 53% of the votes is the new State's Attorney for the Cook

County! –

The room explodes in joy.

- You did it mom! –

- Congrats –

Zach and Grace hug her first then Owen and Veronica.

- Oh, I don't want to cry – Alicia cleans the tears of happiness. – I can't believe this –

- I know you could do it – Peter whispers to her so she could hear him.

- Thank you Peter –

They hug too, not like a couple, but as two people who known each other for years and gone through many things together.

- Can we get a photo of the family, please? – A photographer asks them.

- Uhm…- Alicia looks at her kids.

- Fine by me – Grace says.

The Florricks pose for the photo.

* * *

As the night continues the new State's Attorney receives congratulations from many people. Catherine again pulls her away.

- Castro on the phone –

- Okay –

Alicia goes to a separate office to answer the call.

- Hello? –

- Alicia, I want to congratulate you. I'm sure you'll be a great State's Attorney –

- Thank you James –

- Listen Alicia, I hope we can leave uhm…the campaign behind us. I mean, shots were fired from both sides, you know? –

- Sure James. Thank you for your call –

* * *

Out in the party Peter talks to Zach's friend.

- So you're studying political sciences, Angie? –

- I am. I'm planning for an internship at the Whitehouse next summer –

- That's excellent –

- Grace, have you picked a college yet? – Zach asks her.

- Uhm…not yet –

- You're running out of time –

- Yeah - Grace gives Zach a certain look to make him understand she doesn't want to talk about it.

- Georgetown is very cool – Zach misses the cue.

- You can go to my alma mater – Peter says.

- Hey, how about the weather? – Angie doesn't miss the cue and changes the subject. – Is it always this cold?–

Grace smiles to the girl as a thank you. Then Alicia returns with her family.

- Peter – she taps his shoulder. – I need to talk to you –

- Sure –

They step away from the kids.

- Castro called me to congratulate me on my victory –

- A complimentary call –

- Yeah, he asked me to forgive his dirty campaign –

- And? –

- Peter, he made Grace suffer. I want him to suffer –

The governor raises his eyebrows. Alicia's words almost sound like his own.

- He'll never work in this town again – he tells her.

- Good –

* * *

Across the room Eli congratulates Catherine.

- Good job Catherine. You're ready for the Big Leagues now –

- Coming from you Mr. Gold, that is high praise –

He shakes her hand. – You took care of Alicia –

- Well, you know, we have to be confidents, psychologists, priests –

- Know where all the bodies are buried –

- Not literally, I hope –

Eli laughs – Of course not. Those two are good people –

* * *

Alicia manages to get away for a moment and goes down stairs to Florrick, Agos and Lockhart. She just wants one last look, but she finds Cary in his

office.

- Hey – Alicia tells him.

- Mrs. State's Attorney or is it Madame State's Attorney? Either way, congratulations on your win –

- Thank you Cary –

- By the sound of it, you're having a great party up there –

- You can join us. Robyn is up there –

- I'll pass – Cary gets up from his desk and put his jacket on – You know, its going to be hard being on the other side. Facing old colleagues –

- I had some practice when we left Lockhart and Gardner –

They walk to the exit.

- You'll prosecute people you know too –

- Yeah. Please don't get arrested Cary –

Cary turn off the lights. They step out and he locks up the office. He waits for the elevator and Alicia heads to the stairs.

- I guess we didn't change the world –Cary tells her.

- We can still change it. But we'll do it in different ways –

The elevator arrives.

- Good night Alicia –

- Good night Cary –

Alicia walks up stairs, she can hear how the celebration continues. She has arrived.

**To be continued**...

* * *

Thank you for reading.

English not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Next chapter: Alicia's administration is off to a good start, Peter on the other hand is having problems.

I have a fixation for Geneva. I feel like she deserves to be more important and she's been overlooked.

Last chapter had the lowest hit and views. (I blame the World Cup)

So, I hope I can get more readers. Because I'm at the half point of this story. Or I could end it here...


	11. Fraud Investigation

In Georgetown University, Zach Florrick is in class when a suspicious man in a black suit interrupts the lecture. The students see the man talk to the

professor, then point at someone and nod.

- Zach Florrick? – The agent asks to the students.

- That's me – Zach raises his hand.

The man walks to him and gives a piece of paper. – You've been subpoena –

The students start to whisper. Zach ignores them and reads the paper.

- Crap –

- What is it? – Angie asks him.

- I'll tell you later – He packs his things and gets up – Mrs. Dos Santos, I have to go -

- Yeah, I figured as much Mr. Florrick –

* * *

The Cook County State's Attorney's Office is the second largest prosecutor's office in the nation, second only to L.A. It has nearly 860 attorneys and

1,560 employees, and now Alicia is their boss.

As she promised in her campaign, Alicia is trying to make small but significant changes in the office. Alicia and Geneva have a meeting with the heads

of the Criminal and Juvenile bureaus.

- I can't stress this enough; I want you to answer the survey honestly. It's just a few questions. – Alicia says.

- Then we'll have a baseline for the review – Geneva adds.

- It's anonymous, but if you want to talk to me personally to me, or Geneva, you can do it. Okay? Then let's go to work –

They all leave the office.

- I'll go talk with Allen at Administrative Services – Geneva says.

- Yes, please – Alicia sits down on her desk and Finn comes in.

- Good morning Finn –

- Good morning Alicia…Uhm…My murder case has stalled. I have no physical evidence and no one wants to be witnesses. You said we should come to

you with cases like this –

- Who is the detective in charge? –

- Detective Lou Johnson – Finn says – You know him? –

- Yes, he arrested Renata Ellard, you know Colin Sweeney's wife. – Alicia gets up and takes her purse – I don't think he likes me. Let's go talk to him –

- Right now? –

- Yes, right now –

* * *

At the Governor's office Peter Florrick is having a busy day. He's signing some documents when he gets a call from Zach.

- Son, I can't talk right now. Can you call me later? –

- Dad, I just received a Grand Jury Subpoena –

- What? –

- An agent served me the papers in school. I have to testify in Chicago in two days. It's about your election. I thought this was over –

- Listen Zach, Eli is in Washington. I want you to go see him right away. Okay? –

- Okay –

* * *

Diane Lockhart watches carefully a video in the conference room of Agos and Lockhart.

- Did you see it? – Kalinda stops the video

- No, I didn't see anything –

- Here – Kalinda rewinds the video – You can see how his client is loosing the screw on the door –

- So he cause the accident –

- Yeah –

- Miss. Lockhart – Sondra knocks on the door – There is a federal agent who wants to see both of you –

- Oh my – Diane says.

In the reception the agent is waiting for them. Cary and Robyn are also there.

- I'm Agent Jessica Jones from the Department of Justice. Cary Agos, you've subpoenaed. –

She gives him the legal document.

- Robyn Burdine, you've subpoenaed –

- Me too? –

- Diane Lockhart? –

- I am –

The agent gives the paper too. – You've subpoenaed –

Then the woman sees Kalinda.

- Let me guess, you have a subpoena for me too –

- I do Miss. Sharma – She gives her the document. – Have a nice day –

They all stand there reading the papers.

- This is about the governorship election? – Robyn says first – I was barely involve in that case –

- But we were there – Cary says – I think they're fishing –

- I agree. We don't know anything about it; we have nothing to be afraid –

- I think I need a lawyer – Kalinda says. - Just in case -

* * *

The Palomar Hotel in Washington D.C. is located in the DuPont Circle close to restaurants and art galleries, reason why Eli Gold picked it for his trip. It is

perfect for a romantic getaway.

- I like you with messy hair – Natalie Flores runs her hands through Eli's hair.

- Really? –

They are in bed enjoying their short time together.

- You should go to work wearing like this – Natalie laughs – What Peter would say? –

- He'd like it –

- I'm glad you called Eli. I'm glad you asked me out – the woman says.

- Natalie, I don't know what we have here…-

- Then don't try to explain it – she says – We have busy lives, we can't slow down to try to understand it –

- I don't even have a life. I worked so hard for Peter – Eli's phone rings – Speaking of the devil. Hello Peter –

- Eli we have a problem –

- Why else would you call me? –

- Zach is on his way to see you. He received a subpoena from the Department of Justice; they are coming for me again for the election fraud. I want you

to find out what's going on –

- I'm on it – Eli gets out of bed and starts to get dress.

- What is going on? – Natalie says.

- Some Fed from the Departmen of Justice keeps making trouble for Peter. He thinks we committed election fraud –

- Did you do it? –

- What? No. I didn't. Why would you think that I did? –

- Sorry, working in Washington has made me a cynic – Natalie says – So are you going back to Chicago? –

- Yeah – Eli looks at her longingly – I guess our time is over –

- Oh Eli – she sighs.

Moments later Zach Florrick knocks on the hotel room's door.

- Mr. Gold? –

- Zach, come in –

- Mr. Gold...oh...sorry, I didn't know you had company – Zach sees Natalie putting her shoes on.

- This is Miss. Flores, she works for a lobbyist. We were discussing bringing business to Illinois –

Zach looks at the empty bottle of Champaign – Right –

- Well, I leave you two alone – Natalie says.

- I'll call you – Eli says. For a moment they hesitate on whether or not kiss each other goodbye. Natalie takes a step back.

- Okay. Bye – Natalie leaves Eli sighing.

- I'm really sorry for interrupting your date Mr. Gold –

- It doesn't matter. Show me the subpoena – Eli reads the document.

- What's going Mr. Gold? My dad didn't fix the election –

- Of course not, Zach –

Someone knocks at the door and Eli answer.

- Natalie? –

- I have friends in the Department of Justice. Maybe I can find something out –

* * *

Fuller Park, Chicago.

In West 44th street Alicia, Finn, Detective Johnson and two patrol men visit the crime scene.

- At 11:35 pm Griffin was shot in this corner – Detective Johnson says – A black sedan drive by and an individual fired at him three times –

- And that's all we have? –

- It's all the evidence we have, but we know who did it: Jordan Meadows – Johnson tells her – Everybody saw him but nobody wants to testify against

him -

- I see – Alicia looks around. The curtains in some windows move.

- Mrs. Florrick, do you know where we are? – The Detective asks.

- Yes, Lemond Bishop's territory –

- People are scared to talk – Finn says.

- Well, we have to find a witness –

* * *

They separate in two groups, Finn and a cop go west and Alicia with Johnson go east. They go knocking door to door talking who anyone who is willing.

- I'm Detective Johnson and with me the State's Attorney Mrs. Florrick – The cop says – Can we ask you a few questions? –

- About what? –

- The murder that took place a week ago, right at the corner – Alicia says.

- Nah, I don't know anything –

- If you saw or heard something, it's important you tell us -

- Yeah right, so I get killed to? No thank you – The woman closes the door.

- To the next house – Johnson says.

They visit 10 houses with more or less the same result.

- Mrs. Florrick, if you have to go –

- No, I need to see how it is out here –

They go to the next house and knock. Alicia sees the curtains move.

- Hello? I'm Alicia Florrick the State's Attorney – she says loudly hoping the person can hear her.

A young man peaks his head – The abandoned house next block, go there –

- Excuse me? –

He closes the door without answering.

- What did he say? –

- Something about an abandoned house –

- We have nothing to lose – Johnson says.

* * *

They walk to the house and look around the property, the tall grass hides garbage like empty bottles, tires and then...

- Sir, I found a gun – The police man says.

They all go see it.

- It's a caliber .45. It could be the murder weapon. - Johnson says.

- So maybe Jordan shot Griffin, drove away and threw the gun here –

- Yeah, it could be - Alicia says.

- Let's take it to forensics – Finn tells them – It could be the break we needed it –

* * *

Clarke Hyde looks with incredibility at his former bosses. Diane and Cary are visiting him at his new firm.

- You want me to be your lawyer? – He asks them.

- Yes Clarke – Cary says with a smile – It's a Grand Jury and we're going to be questioned. But we can't be each others lawyers –

- You'll just be sitting outside in case we need a consultation – Diane says – What do you say? –

- Okay, I'll do it – Clarke push up his glasses – So you two and who else? –

- Robyn and Kalinda –

Clarke writes the names down – Why them? –

- We don't know –

* * *

Alicia returns to her office where an old foe is waiting for her.

- Agent Dubeck – She says.

- Madam State's Attorney – He gets up – Your assistant told me I could wait here –

- You don't have an appointment, but fine, you can come in –

They enter her office, Dubeck looks around. – Nice place you got –

- Thank you, please sit down –

- Mrs. Florrick, I don't need to explain you why I'm here –

- My husband alleged election fraud? Don't you have more cases? – Alicia says – You should move on –

- You're the new State's Attorney, you should move on from your husband, politically, I mean. Because he is guilty and you're going to end up guilty by

association –

- Thank you for the advice, anything else? –

- If you know anything Mrs. Florrick come forward now or things can go wrong at the Grand Jury –

- Well, you wasted your time coming here – Alicia replies – Because I don't know anything and we have spousal privilege. –

Dubeck smiles – I mean the Grand Jury for your son –

- What? –

- Your son is going to miss school for a few days –

- You're a bully Agent Dubeck. You better leave my son alone –

- No Alicia. You and your husband are the bullies here – He gets up – Anyway in two days, we'll see if Zach Florrick can cover up for Peter as good as

you. Oh...and before I forget, I'm really sorry about Will Gardner. I know you two were close. Goodbye –

- Goodbye agent -

Alicia needs to pay a visit to the Governor.

* * *

From his desk Finn sees Alicia rush out of the office. He assumes it's something important and continues his work when he gets a phone call.

- Hello? –

- Finn, its James –

- Oh, hi Jimmy – Finn haven't heard from the former State's Attorney in a while. – What can I do for you? –

- Finn, I hate to ask you this, but I was wondering if you can write me a personal recommendation –

- You need a recommendation letter from me? –

- I just need you to say I'm a good worker and…Damn it Finn, I'm drowning here. I tried to go back to my old firm and they rejected me. I can't get job

as a freaking intern! –

- Hey, calm down Jimmy. Do you want to get together and talk? –

- Thank you Finn –

* * *

Alicia doesn't wait for Peter's assistant to let her in. She opens the door interrupting a meeting with his staff.

- We need to talk Peter –

- Guys give me a minute –

Alicia crosses her arms – Agent Dubeck is back and he wants to put Zach in front of a Grand Jury –

- I know. Zach called me to let me know. He got a subpoena this morning –

- Why didn't you call me? –

- I'm handling it – Peter says – Eli is with Zach right now. He's trying to find out what's going on –

- Damn it Peter, are you familiar with the say " a grand jury could indict a sandwich" – Alicia says – Zach is going to need consultation. I can call Diane…-

- Actually, you can't – Peter says – She, Cary, Kalinda and the other investigator were subpoenaed too –

- What the hell is Dubeck trying to do? –

- He's convinced there is a conspiracy and we all are in it – Peter says – So who do we hire for Zach? –

- There is only a name that comes to mind: Elsbeth Tascioni – Alicia says.

* * *

Meanwhile in Washington is time for dinner and Eli invites Zach to the hotel's restaurant while they wait for Natalie to return with information.

- Miss. Flores is nice – Zach says as he eats his fries.

- Excuse me? –

- I didn't know you had a girlfriend but she seems nice. Who cares if she's younger than you –

- She's not that young and I'm not that old – Eli complains. – Here she comes –

Eli waves to Natalie.

- Did you find out anything? –

- Plenty – She says – My source told me James Moody confessed under pressure that he did fill the ballots –

- Wait, there is more than one? – Zach asks.

- That is what he told me. Anyway, Moody made a deal for a shorter sentence but he failed at giving solid proof of Peter's involvement. So Dubeck went

ahead with Grand Jury subpoenas for everyone involved –

- Everyone? –

- Other lawyers. My source doesn't know who – She shrugs.

- If no one found proof before, why did the investigation keep going? – Zach inquires.

- Dubeck was in the team the caught Rob Blagojevich. He gained a lot of trust – Natalie says.

- But he must look desperate now – Eli says – We can do this. Peter didn't do anything wrong –

- Did you? – Natalie asks him – Because my source told me they are going after the campaign manager too –

Eli swallows – Fine, it's not the first time the Feds come after me –

* * *

In Chicago Finn meets with Castro that night in sports bar.

- Thank you for invited me Finn – Castro says – I could use a drink –

- No problem – Finn smiles – So, you have a hard time getting a job –

- Like you had no idea. I'm on a black list somewhere –

- Well, maybe you have an image problem after losing the election –

- Finn, don't be naïve. This is the Florrick's doing –

- Yes, I heard they are part of the Illuminati –

- I'm serious Finn –

- I don't believe Alicia is vindictive like that –

- She's not a Saint –

- I didn't say she was -

- Power corrupts Finn. Don't I know it! -

- Come on James you can't blame other people. You just got to look in other places. Maybe go corporate –

- Maybe...thanks for listening Finn –

* * *

Near midnight in Cary's apartment.

- I'm telling you. You have nothing to worry about this Grand Jury – He says to Robyn.

- I know, but it's my first Grand Jury. I think I'm actually excited about it –

- Okay – He sits on his bed and takes off his shoes. – Aren't you going to stay? –

The investigator is putting her jacket on. – Sorry, I have work with Kalinda. All night surveillance, we're taking shifts –

- Alright. Hey, you have jackets in my closet –

- And clean underwear – Robyn smiles. – My mom always told me to keep clean underwear ready –

- Robyn, do you want to move in? –

- Here, nah – Robyn says. – I got to go. Bye –

That isn't what Cary expected.

* * *

Over night Eli and Zach arrived to Chicago, so in the morning they meet with Elsbeth Tascioni in the Governor's office.

- Interesting situation...That Dubeck guy won't give up – Elsbeth starts humming – Have you ever got a song stuck in your head and just can't

remember the name? –

- Yes, many times – Peter says.

- Do you know what song is this? Mmmmh, mmmh, mmmmh – she hums louder.

- No, I'm sorry –

- Is there an app for that? – She asks Zach.

- Probably – the boy shrugs.

- Elsbeth, can we continue? – Eli says

- Yeah, sorry. Here is the deal Dubeck is absolutely convinced you're guilty, Peter. But you didn't do it, right? –

- Right –

- So we should put our efforts in two fronts: One try to discredited Dubeck and two make sure we don't give them anything during the questioning. –

- Mr. Gold? – Nora enters the room – There is a federal agent in reception asking for you –

- Oh let's go – Elsbeth says. They all go out to the reception.

- Eli Gold – The agent says – This is for you. Have a nice day –

- A subpoena? – Elsbeth asks – Let me read…uh –

- What? –

- They want you to testify and to produce evidence. You have to give them your computer, emails, and campaign files from 2013 –

- The Feds already took my computer once – Eli says – Can't they just ask the other Feds? –

- This is good Eli. We have until Wednesday at noon to give them the evidence. We have time to go through it ourselves – The redhead smiles.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Next Chapter: The Grand Jury begins.

Sorry for the delay. But thanks for the follows :D


	12. Grand Jury

The day of the Gran Jury arrives for Robyn, Kalinda and Zach. They are scheduled at 10 am 12 pm and 4 pm respectively.

- I will be right outside and you can consult me anytime and as long as you have to – Clarke Hyde explains one more time to Robyn.

- Yeah I got it –

- Miss. Burdine, we're ready for you – Dubeck tells her.

- Here I go –

Robyn takes her place in the middle of the room. The 26 jury members stare at her.

- Miss. Burdine were you an employee of Lockhart and Gardner from March 2013 to May 2013? –

- Yes, I worked there on that period –

- On the Election Eve for the governorship of Illinois, the firm went to court representing the candidate Peter Florrick. Were you part of that case? –

- Um…I was called in to help but I didn't participate in court –

- But did you help? –

- Yes –

- How? What did you do?–

Robyn thinks about it for a second. – Can I consult my lawyer? –

- We're just getting started, but yes, go ahead –

Robyn walks out.

- Clarke! –

- What is it? –

- That night I called a friend from the third party candidate who gave me information – Robyn says – Is that illegal? –

- No. Your friend willingly gave you the information, right? –

- Right –

- Then there's no legal problem –

- Cool – Robyn enters the room again and continues to answer the questions.

* * *

In the State's Attorney office Alicia continues her work.

- I have that meeting with Driscoll from Civil. Apparently Street and Sanitation is being sued – Geneva informs Alicia.

- He wants support? –

- Apparently he's running short of experienced lawyers over there –

- Put Michaela on that –

- Alright. I'll tell him – the woman says as she walks out.

- Thank you Geneva –

Alicia's phone rings – Yeah? –

- Detective Johnson in line 2 –

- Thank you Carol…Hello Detective Johnson –

- Mrs. Florrick – he says – I figured you wanted updates from the Fuller shooting –

- I'm hoping for good news, detective –

- The gun is untraceable but it matches with the bullets recovered from the body –

- Okay, so it is the murder weapon –

- And you're not going to believe this, but forensics found a pubic hair –

- A pubic hair? –

- I think the shooter had the gun down his pants. Their comparing DNA against a sample we had from another case –

- Sounds like the case is moving in the right direction. Thank you for calling Detective –

- You got it Mrs. Florrick –

Alicia looks at the time, only a few hours and Zach will be question. She sighs.

* * *

Kalinda arrives on time for the Grand Jury. Clarke is waiting there for her.

- Clarke you didn't have to come –

- I'm your lawyer and if you need consult...-

- No, I won't need you. Go grab lunch or something – Kalinda says as she opens the door. – It'll be over in 5 minutes –

Nelson Dubeck begins the interrogation.

- Miss Sharma, on the night of April 28, 2013 you visited a Mini Mart across the street from the pulling place. There you asked to see the surveillance

video. Is that correct? -

- I refuse to answer on the grounds that I may incriminate myself – Kalinda responds.

- You're taking the fifth? –

- I am –

- You were the investigator from Lockhart and Gardner. Did you find a video of James Moody and two unidentified individuals moving a ballot? –

- I refuse to answer on the grounds that I may incriminate myself –

- Only guilty people take the fifth –

- No, also innocent people that know an unscrupulous prosecutor can't make them look bad –

- Did you know about the fraud being committed against the people of Illinois? –

- I refuse to answer on the grounds that I may incriminate myself –

Dubeck dares Kalinda to a staring contest, the investigator doesn't look away.

* * *

Outside Clarke wonders if he should stay or go. By the time he makes up his mind, Kalinda comes out.

- Hey Clarke –

- Kalinda, what do you need? –

- Nothing. I'm done –

- That is it? –

- Yep. Want a ride back to the office? –

- Uhm…yes – Clarke gets his suitcase.

* * *

In other part of town Kalinda's girlfriend is also working.

- Detective! – Donna runs after a couple of cops. – Wait! –

The man and the woman stop for her.

- Hey, you're a public defender –

- Yeah, you arrested Danny y Manny Alvarez for possession –

- I remember. What about them? –

- Manny says Danny was the one who had the drugs. Why did you write it was both in your report? –

- Did I? He had a little plastic bag in his pocket, that's all –

- Can you change the report? Or make a court appearance? –

- Oh come on – he says

- Don't be a dick – The female detective elbows him.

- I'll do it. Let me give you my number – He takes his cell phone out – Text me tonight or I'll forget it –

- Okay – Donna smiles. As they exchange information the female detective notices Donna's thumb ring.

- Nice bling you got there – she points to the ring.

- Thank you –

- Did someone give it to you? –

- Uhm...-

- Sorry, I can't stop detecting things...-

- Right, well, yes my friend gave it to me –

- I'm going to guess and say your friend is Kalinda Sharma –

- Wow! Good guess– Donna frowns – You know her? I hear she has many friends in the police department –

- Yeah, we know each other –

- Come on we have to go – The other detective says.

- Tell Kalinda that I said hi –

- What's your name? –

- Detective Jenna Villette –

* * *

Elsbeth Tascioni enters the Agos and Lockhart offices. She admires the decoration.

- This is very chic meets punk with a hint of executive style –

- That is a way to describe it – Diane says – Welcome Elsbeth –

- Diane, hi – She gives her a hug. – You look fabulous as always –

- Thank you. Clarke is this way – Diane leads her to the conference room. There Elsbeth explains to Cary, Diane and Clarke her plan.

- According to my sources, Dubeck is at the end of his rope with his superiors. If we push a little by submitting harassment complains, we can get this

inquiry dismiss – Elsbeth tells them – Say things like: This Grand Jury affected my living hood and reputation. It has no grounds. –

- I don't know – Cary says first – Robyn and Kalinda did okay today. Diane and I have nothing to hide. We can just answer his questions and move on –

- Cary. The key word is 'conspiracy'. If the Grand Jury indicts, I don't know, Eli Gold. You could be indicted too. Then you'd have to wait for a court

hearing and convince a judge, wait for a resolution. It could take months before your name is cleaned. –

- I'll discuss it with my clients – Clarke says.

- Okay. I'm actually going to the Grand Jury now – Elsbeth takes her big purse – It's Zach Florrick turn –

- Zach too? – Diane asks.

- Like I said 'Conspiracy' –

* * *

Zach Florrick dries his sweaty hands on his pants. He takes a deep breath and says to himself: _You can do this._

- Hey, you can do this – Elsbeth pats him on the back. – Did you talk to your parents? –

- Yeah, mom just called me and dad talked to me before I came here – He says.

- Remember our prep. Dubeck isn't in control, you are. Take your time with the answers and I'll be here for consultation –

- I know –

Zach enters the room and takes a seat. He keeps his hands on his lap.

- Hello Mr. Florrick. I'd like to begin – Nelson says.

- Go ahead –

- When did you start working on Peter Florrick's campaign for Governor? –

- Excuse me? – Zach is expecting questions about the Election Eve.

- You work for your father on his campaign, correct? –

- Yes –

- When did you join the campaign? –

- Uhm…late 2012. Maybe November –

- What was your job there? –

- I helped with social media. Computer stuff – He shrugs.

- From November 2012 to March 2013, there were two campaign managers, right? –

- Yes –

- Who were they? –

- Eli Gold and Jordan Ka…Karahalios –

- Did you interact with them? Did you receive orders from them? –

- Sometimes, but my superior was Deborah Gavigan –

- Did your father, Peter Florrick and you talk about the campaign? –

- Yes –

- Did you ever discuss how close the pulls were? –

- I can't remember –

- Let me refresh you – Dubeck shows him a paper – From January 2013. Peter Florrick and Mike Kresteva were only one point apart in the pulls. Was

this a concern for your father? –

- Of course. Every candidate wants to win –

- And you talked about winning the election with him –

- I think so –

- And you wanted your father to win? –

- Yes –

- Is it true that you broke up with your girlfriend of Somali descent to help the campaign? –

- That's not truth –

- Okay, I'm going to show you other pulls and headlines and I want you to tell me if you discuss them with your father –

After 30 minutes of questioning him, Dubeck lets Zach go. The young man is exhausted when he comes out.

- What happened? – Elsbeth asks him – Is it over? Why didn't you come out for consulting? –

- It felt like threat – He says – All his questions felt like a threat –

* * *

The Florrick have a family meeting in Alicia's apartment. The first time they all are together since Thanksgiving. There Zach explains them what

happened during the Grand Jury.

- He didn't ask me about the election eve or about the ballot – Zach says – He asked me about my involvement with the campaign. How much did I

know? Who did I know? –

- That son of a bitch wants to scare you! – Peter says – I swear, if he indicts you I'll…-

- Peter calm down – Alicia tells him.

- Dubeck is running out of ideas – Elsbeth starts to walk around the living room. She passes by every member of the family – He's down to his last chip

and we should call his bluff –

- With the harassment complain? – Zach asks.

- And something else…I don't know what yet – she keeps walking in circles around the room while humming.

- I feel useless now – Alicia says – I can't defend my son –

- One of the downside of being the State's Attorney, you can't intervene –

- Aha! – Elsbeth exclaims – _Free fallin'_ by Tom Petty –

- Excuse me? – Grace says; not sure if Elsbeth is talking to her since the lawyer stopped in front of her.

- The song that was stuck on my head. How could I forget the name of the song? – She smiles at Grace – Have you heard that song? –

- Yeah –

- "_All the bad boys standing in the shadows, all the good girls are home with broken hearts_" – Elsbeth sings out of tune – Eh? –

- Yeah, those are the lyrics – Grace tries to be nice.

- Elsbeth? – Alicia says.

- Let's set him a trap. Something in Eli's documents, something Dubeck can't resist –

- Eli and his team are still going through the documents tonight –

- Yeah, I'll go help them – She snaps her fingers. – See you tomorrow –

Things automatically calm down when the redhead lawyer leaves the apartment.

- Hey dad, do you want to stay for dinner? – Zach says – I mean, if mom is okay with it –

- We can have dinner together – Alicia says – I'm okay with it –

- Then we'll set the table - Grace says.

* * *

Meanwhile in the offices of Agos and Lockhart, Cary Agos is ready to go home. He goes to see Robyn.

- Robyn, do you want me to wait for you? –

- No thanks. I have to finish watching this photos –

- I know the boss here – Cary says with a smile – I can convince him to let you go home –

- Well, I'm sleeping with the boss, but I want to finish my work –

- Okay – Cary walks to the exit but returns to Robyn's desk.

- Was it too soon to ask you to move in with me? – He asks her.

- It's not that. I just don't like your apartment. It has one bed room, it's for a bachelor. My apartment has an extra room for when my nephews visit –

- We could get a new place –

Robyn sighs – Cary, I think you're pushing this 'moving in' issue because I told you that I love you and you haven't say anything in months –

- Listen Robyn, I have a hard time putting feelings into words – Cary says – And up to recently I had someone else stuck in my head –

- Does that person's name starts with a 'K' and ends with an 'alinda'? –

- You know it's her. But she's not in my head. I'm with you know and it's fun –

- Fun? What every girl wants to hear –

- No, I mean that…wait I'm not taking back. You are fun and when I'm with you I'm fun too. You're hopeful and positive. The world could be ending but

if I'm with you, I'd think there's a tomorrow –

- That's actually really sweet – Robyn gets up and kisses him.

- I still want us to moving together –

- Find a new place with an extra room for my nephews and I'll consider it –

- Okay –

- Maybe zombie proof –

* * *

The next morning is Diane's turn to face Dubeck in the Gran Jury.

- Good morning. I'm Agent Nelson Dubeck.–

- Nice meeting you. Although I saw you before, when you were harassing my friend and partner in New York –

- I was just being thorough – He smiles – And I was so sorry to hear about the passing of Will Gardner –

- Shall we begin? – Diane asks – My lawyer is here in case I need consultation. –

- Yes, I remember him from yesterday – Dubeck nods at Clarke. – This way please Ms. Lockhart –

The questions begin.

- Miss. Lockhart, when did you become acquaintances with Peter Florrick? –

- Well, I met him on his first term as State's Attorney. And later when Alicia Florrick worked for me, I socialized with him more –

- Did he ever ask your help for his campaign? –

- Yes, he once asked me to help him prepared for a debate –

- So did you want him to win the election? –

- Yes. He was the candidate that I liked the most –

- Did he offer you to be a judge on the Supreme Court? –

- We discussed it. That's all –

- When did you discuss it? –

- Uh...February or March 2013 –

- So before he won the election he already offered you a job –

- I'm sure he ordered party balloons before he won the election just in case. It doesn't mean anything –

A couple of jurors chuckle at the statement.

- When did Peter Florrick become your client? –

- I believe we only represented that one time –

- So he never signed a retainer agreement for your former law firm Lockhart and Gardner? -

- No -

- And yet, he had the 2 name partners, a 4 year associated, two investigators and his wife working for him on Election Eve – Dubeck says – Was all for

free? –

- No, I'm sure we billed him –

- And where is the bill? –

- Sadly, my law firm dissolved last year. So everything was either filled away or shattered –

- Are you sure? You were pushed out by Louis Canning, how can you be sure they threw away files? –

- Other partners told me –

- Correct – Dubeck says – Have you ever watched this video? –

Diane puts her glasses on to watch it.

- Can I consult my lawyer? –

- You need your lawyer to know if you have watched this video –

- It's my right to consult him before I answer –

- Go ahead –

* * *

Clarke sees Diane coming out.

- Miss, Lockhart, what do you need? –

- I need you to contact Kalinda. I want her to find out if Louis Canning could be involved in this. Also, tell Cary we're joining the harassment complain

with Elsbeth – Diane whispers.

- This isn't a consultation – Clarke says – You want me to phone your partner –

- You're right Clarke – Diane smiles – Dubeck is implying that I had ulterior motives to help Peter win the governorship –

- Then make it clear that you didn't benefit from the win –

- Thank you Clarke –

Diane returns to the stand.

- Have you ever watched this video? – Dubeck asks again.

- No –

- Have you ever watched video similar to this one? And by similar, I mean, men carrying ballots in the streets of Chicago –

- No. Never –

- Your partner Will Gardner never mentioned them to you? –

- No, never –

- But you were all arguing the case in court. Why didn't he share important information? –

- I'm sorry, I ignore if Will Gardner knew or saw this video.

- Miss. Lockhart, did you represent Peter Florrick because he promised you a job as a judge? –

- I don't know if you noticed it, but I'm not a judge in the Supreme Court –

- It's not my fault if Florrick didn't hold up the end of his deal –

Diane reprimands herself. She let her feelings answer for her. – What I meant to say: I didn't represent him as a political favor –

- Sure Miss. Lockhart –

* * *

Afterwards Diane meets with Cary at their law firm.

- So you think Dubeck can really make us look guilty? – The blonde laywer asks her.

- This is a witch-hunt, Cary –

- Diane - Kalinda knocks on the door.

- Kalinda, what did you find out about Canning? –

- He won't be testifying anytime soon. He's in palliative cares in the Northwestern Memorial Hospital – She tells him.

- He's dying? – Cary is taken aback.

- I never like him, but I'm sorry to hear that – Diane says. – Anyway, Cary you're next in line to face Dubeck –

- I'm ready –

- You should plead the fifth – Kalinda tells him – It worked for me –

* * *

In the offices of the Governor Eli in his staff finish going through the documents that they have to submit to the Department of Justice. They are all

exhausted.

- There are some emails that can be misinterpreted but it's between Peter and a Senator – Eli says – Maybe if we get the Senator involved, he'll stop

this –

- Maybe – Elsbeth says – Hey what are these things? –

- What? –

- These weird annotations in your agenda –

- It's just scribbles, aren't they? –

- I think its shorthand –

- NORA! – Eli yells – Get in here! –

- Yes Mr. Gold? –

- Is this shorthand? –

- Yes. Remember the first time the Department of Justice confiscated our computers, you asked me to keep track of everything on paper –

- Okay, so here in the agenda it says 11th February Jackie Florrick visited Peter at 9 am. What does it say next to it? – Elsbeth asks.

- It says: "_Heard them talk about male nurse_" –

- Oh. Is there anything here about James Moody? – Elsbeth asks her

- Yes, I kept the attendance of the collaborators and volunteers meetings – Nora looks in the agenda – Moody didn't like Jordan so he started to skip

meetings. Here all these dates I write down: J. Moody didn't attended –

- And when I came back – Eli starts to remember – Moody was mostly doing field work. He was never close to Peter –

- Not until Election Night – Nora says.

- Nora, I could kiss you right now – Eli only gives her a hug.

* * *

Agent Nelson Dubeck doesn't change his tune with Cary Agos. His questions suggest that Cary owned Peter a favor for making him the youngest ASA in

charge. But the lawyer held his own.

- How did it go? – Clarke asks Cary when he finally comes out.

- I need some air. This guy is obsessed and…- Cary is surprise to see who walks in.

- Mr. Agos, Mr. Hyde –

- Miss. Garbanza, they dragged into this too? – Cary asks.

- I got into politics, I should see this coming – The blonde woman says.

- Miss. Garbanza – Dubeck greets her. – How are you? –

- I'm fine, thanks for changing the time –

- I understand. Raising a baby on your own it's hard. This way please –

Clarke and Cary only observe them.

- Do you think she knows something? – Clarke asks.

- I don't know. But I'm doing my former boss a favor – Cary takes his cell phone out of his pocket.

* * *

In Georgetown Zach Florrick arrives to his dorm room, his girlfriend Angie is waiting for him.

- You got my text – He smiles when he sees her.

- It sounded like you were losing your mind in the airport. So I came over to help you unwind –

- I was waiting for 4 hours -

They enter the room and start kissing. They lay down on bed.

- Tell me what happened –

- I can't –

- Why not? –

- Because it's a secret – Zach says.

- I swear not to tell anyone –

- Look, there are some allegations against my father. I was questioned…I don't know. I'm hoping nothing bad happens –

- Come on – Angie says – Your dad is like Edwin Edwards, nothing can stop him –

Zach frowns – Who's Edwin Edwards? –

- You don't know the name but I bet you heard the quote: "The only way I can lose this election is if I'm caught in bed with either a dead girl or a live

boy".–

- He doesn't sound like a nice person –

- He isn't. But your dad is a good guy, so don't worry – Angie kisses him again. – Did we lock the door? –

- I got it – Zach jumps out of the bed to lock the door.

* * *

That night in Chicago, Marilyn Garbanza receives a visit. She looks through the peep hole and sees is Peter Florrick and opens the door.

- Good evening, Mr. Governor – She greets him.

- Good evening, Marilyn – He says – Can I talk to you? -

- Is this about Agent Dubcek's ongoing investigation? –

- Yes, I heard you were subpoenaed for a Grand Jury –

- Come in –

- Thank you. Guys wait here – he tells his bodyguards and gets inside.

- I'm surprise you didn't send Eli to talk to me –

- I felt personally responsible, you were trying to do the good thing and you didn't deserve to be questioned like that –

- You felt responsible because you did it? –

- No – Peter frowns – I didn't know what Moody was up to, and I didn't see that video –

- Strangely enough I believe you. But I told Dubeck the truth, how my investigation was inconclusive –

- Okay –

- I'm sorry I don't what you expect from me –

- Nothing, I don't expect anything from you. I only want this to be over, not just for me –

In the other room baby Peter starts crying.

- Oh, did I wake him? –

- No, he has a little rash and he's having a hard time falling sleep –

- Aww, poor thing. I'm sure he'll be alright – Peter says. – Anyway thank you for your time. Good night –

- Good night Mr. Governor –

- Marilyn, call me Peter. You can always call me Peter –

* * *

The next day is time for Eli Gold to face the Grand Jury. The day before they submitted boxes full of documents.

- You got this, the goose is cooked – Elsbeth tells Eli.

- Your not using the phrase correctly – Eli replies.

- Am not? But it is a goose, right? –

- Mr. Gold, good morning – Dubeck approaches them – Miss. Tascioni, you're also his lawyer –

- I'm that good –

- Please this way, Mr. Gold – Dubeck leads the way and Eli follows him. – Listen Mr. Gold, full immunity for you if you give me Peter Florrick –

- No – Eli says.

* * *

The questioning begins. Dubeck cuts to the chase.

- James Moody gave sworn statement saying he filled three ballots for three different Chicago electoral districts – Dubeck says – He did it because you

ordered him to do it –

- That's not truth –

- I haven't ask a question –

- Sorry –

- Please read out loud that light out part of the statement –

- Yeah…uh…_"During Election Eve the polls were showing that it was going to be a close election. So Mr. Gold told me 'Do anything you can to make Peter win. _

_We can not lose'_" –

- Did you say those words? –

- No, I didn't –

- You didn't? Is this sworn statement wrong? –

- It is. I told him "_Do everything you can to make Peter win_" The difference is that by "_everything_" I meant the previously discussed strategies – Eli says –

We had biweekly collaborators and volunteers' meetings, in which we discussed last minute strategies. Like going neighborhood to neighborhood

inviting people to vote. Unfortunately James Moody didn't attend these meetings –

- What meetings? –

- Let me show you – Eli takes a paper out of his jacket – I made a copy of one of the documents we already submitted to your office. This is the daily

agenda, it shows the meeting and you can read the annotation: James Moody didn't show up. –

Dubeck takes a look – It's a scribble –

- No, it's shorthand –

- I don't know how to read shorthand –

- I do! – One of Dubeck's assistants tells him – I can read it for you –

Dubeck reluctantly takes the copy of the agenda and shows to the person who confirms it.

- Okay, so you had a collaborator running free and you didn't stop him? –

- I trusted in him. He did it okay in past elections. But I didn't order him to pre fill ballots –

- Fine, Moody didn't attended the meetings, but he was in contact with you and with the governor –

- Again, not truth. Moody didn't have contact with Peter Florrick. You can read our schedules and see they were in different places during that period –

- He could've phone Florrick –

- No. Moody didn't have Peter's cell phone number – Eli replies – I was the only one with his cell phone number –

- I can get a warrant for the phone records –

- Then by all means, do it –

Dubeck gets angry.

- Sir? – Another assistant calls him onto the table. He whispers something to Dubeck and hands him a paper.

- Now, Mr. Gold, I know for a fact, that James Moody saw Peter Florrick in Election Day –

- Yes, I remember Moody in the Election Night party –

- Mr. Gold, while we were looking at the documents from your office. We came across a check register. It appears that Mr. Peter Florrick write down a

check for $25,000 dollars on Election Day. In the check register he didn't write the description of the transaction or a name. Was this a payment for

James Moody and his accomplices?! –

- No, the check was for Cristián Romano. He was Jackie Florrick's nurse and Peter wanted to give him special bonus for taking such a good care of his

mother –

- What? I…- Dubeck gets more frustrated when he realizes the check register was a trap. He goes to his table to talk with his team. But in that moment

a man enters the room and goes directly to Dubeck. Eli sees Elsbeth smiling and giving him the thumbs up.

- No, damn it – Dubeck throws a fit.

- Come with me – The other man says and they both leave the room.

- Excuse us. Agent Dubeck has to step away. I'm Agent C.C. Baxter, I'll finish the questioning –

* * *

That evening in the Governor's office a little celebration is going on. Peter, Eli, Alicia, Elsbeth and even Diane and Cary with Clarke are there to hear the

good news.

- So, here I have the official memorandum from the head of the Office of Public Integrity, from the Department of Justice – Elsbeth has the paper in her

hand – It says that the investigation against Peter Florrick is over –

- Good work Elsbeth – Peter says.

- It was the sum of the parts. The harassment complains from all of you, Peter's call to his Senator friend and me making Dubeck look bad with the

agenda and the check –

- Great strategy nonetheless – Diane says.

- I'm must say this was all very exciting but I felt a little bit useless – Clarke comments.

- Come on, Clarke – Cary pats him on the back – Now you have Grand Jury experience –

- Clarke I was just a spectator too and I didn't like it – Alicia says. – But I'm glad you're all out of trouble –

- You have bigger purpose now – Cary says.

- That reminds me, I have to go back to the office. Good night guys –

- Alicia, let's walk together. I have something to tell you –

Alicia stops by the door waiting for Diane – About what? –

- Louis Canning – They leave the office together.

- Peter, always a placer – Cary shakes his hand.

- Cary –

- Mr. Governor, I voted for you and I never thought I'd be in your office – Clarke tells him.

- Well, thanks to your vote I'm in this office – Peter also shakes his hand. – Good night –

- I have to go too – Elsbeth says.

- You save my life again – Eli tells her.

- I did, didn't I? I'll give you a discount if the Feds come after you for a third time –

Eli laughs – No, I don't want that. Let me walk you out –

Peter's phone rings and he answers – Yes? –

- Mr. Florrick, there is an Agent Dubeck in the line for you –

- Thank you, I'll take it –

- Everything okay? – Eli asks.

- Yes, go ahead – Peter tells them – It'll be a second –

* * *

Peter waits for Eli and Elsbeth to leave his office to talk.

- Agent Dubeck. I heard so much about you –

- Governor Florrick, I finally have the pleasure to talk to you –

- But not face to face. Are you afraid of me? –

- Not at all. I know your type, Peter. Charming politician, talking your way out of trouble. I can only imagine the horse crap you told your wife so she

wouldn't divorce you –

- And I know your type a paper pusher seeking fame – Peter smiles – But joke is on you. Because you wasted money in a pointless investigation. I

didn't do anything wrong –

- Even if it was a misguided underling acting alone. Your side tampered an election and the people of Illinois deserve to know –

- What do you mean? –

- The trial against James Moody will begin soon. And unlike a Grand Jury, it'll be a public court. How many times do you think your name will mentioned?

Good night Mr. Florrick –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Please leave a comment.

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Next chapter: The news about the pre fill ballots breaks and Peter Florrick is in the eye of the storm. Affecting Alicia and the kids. Talking about the kids,

I like the idea of one last happy family dinner before…well, you'll see.

I was going to update this weekend, but then I remembered WORLD CUP FINAL! Also, WTF EMMYs noms?!

Hey, do you guys like the image for this fanfic? It used to be a "Vote for Alicia Florrick" but now I changed to Alicia and the State's Attorney of Cook

County Emblem.

I promise, more Alicia in the next chapter.


	13. The Rat

_There can't be a Impeachment because the crime was committed before Florrick was sworn in -_

_The approval rating of Peter Florrick dropped to 39% -_

_I voted for him, but I should see it coming. He cheated in his wife; he cheated in the elections -_

_We should sue them. Can we sue the Governor? -_

- _Peter Florrick has to resign. It's that simple. An underling from his campaign is in trial for pre filling ballots and Florrick had nothing to do with it? Give me a _

_freaking break_! – The journalist says.

- _Thank you for your opinion Mike, we go to Dave Jamieson from the Huffington Post_ – The TV anchor says. – _Dave?_ –

_- What I want to know its how was this Federal Investigation handled. How long did they know about the ballots? Why can't they press charges against _

_Florrick? –_

- _Someone is protecting him, that's it!_ – Dave yells –_ Peter Florrick is a rat! –_

- _We're going to make break, but we ask our viewers to tweet us questions for our political analysts_ –

That morning #FlorrickTheRat becomes the number one trending topic in Chicago, and fifth in all USA.

* * *

After watching the TV news Eli is hitting his head against his desk.

- You're going to hurt yourself – Nora tells him.

- Nora, this is how I think. I had my greatest ideas while suffering migraines –

- Alright – She shrugs.

- No, wait…is the governor in yet? –

- No and he's not answering his phone –

- Oh God – Eli hits his head on the desk again.

* * *

That same morning Alicia Florrick has a press conference of her own, not about her new job but to address Peter's issue.

- Giving the recent discoveries of my husband's, Governor Peter Florrick, campaign. I'm here to tell you that my campaign for State's Attorney was clean

and ethical. If there is any doubt, I give full disclosure to every document, every donation and every volunteer. I have a transparency policy – Alicia

states to the cameras and reporters – There is an on going trial against the perpetrators of this crime and I'll look forwards for a fair resolution. Thank

you very much –

She steps down from the podium and the reporters shout out questions.

- Mrs. Florrick, have you talk to your husband?! –

- When did you find out about the fraud?! –

- Is your husband going to step down as governor?! –

- Guys, the State's Attorney won't answer more questions about the matter. In our office we all are focus on working hard for the people of Chicago.

Thank you – Geneva Pine says to the reporters who complain anyway. The first assistant then follows her boss backstage.

- Alicia, are you okay? –

- I'll be fine when this blows over. If it blows over – Alicia opens a bottle of water and takes a big sip. Her mouth is dry after the conference.

- Have you talked to Peter? –

- No. He's not answering his phone –

- That can't be good news. So you don't know what he'll do? –

- No. Let's go back to work –

* * *

In the State's Attorney office Alicia is welcomed with good news and wants to congratulate Finn and the Detective Johnson.

- I heard you got a conviction from the Fuller shooting – Alicia tells them.

- Yes. It was easy with ADN from the pubic hair. Jordan's lawyer convinced him to take the plea. 8 years and he gave us his accomplice – Johnson says.

- Good work gentlemen – Alicia tells them

- Sure – Finn says.

- Well, I have to go Mrs. Florrick – Johnson tells her.

- Yeah go ahead –

It's just Finn and Alicia in the office.

- I think he likes me now – Alicia says but Finn doesn't react – Everything okay? –

- Can I be frank with you Alicia? –

- Yes –

- Last week I met with James Castro. He's having a really hard time finding a job – Finn says – Did you blacklist him? –

- What? Is he blaming me for that? Castro burned bridges with his campaign. I mean, he switched sides and he knew that was a huge risk –

- But you hold him responsible for the dirty campaign, don't you? For Grace's photos –

- I'm sure it was his people –

- Peter is in trouble for the actions of an underling in his campaign. He didn't know –

- You're right. But Castro leaked the favor you did for your sister. And I know he personally tried to blackmail Peter with a photo of you –

- Wait, what? How a photo of me affects Peter? –

Alicia sighs – You appeared in surveillance video outside my building. He was going to insinuate that I was having an affair with you. That's the kind of

friend Jimmy is –

- Okay, so he's a bad person. You shouldn't sink to his level –

- I didn't put him on blacklist – Alicia says.

- Alright, I believe you – Finn smiles – I wanted to clear that issue –

- I'm glad it's clear now – Alicia smiles back to Fin who leaves satisfied with the answer. But Alicia knows she could be responsible, she asked Peter to

make Castro suffer and she knows what Peter is capable to do to protect their family.

- Geneva, I'm going to step out for a while. I'll be back in an hour –

* * *

Diane informed Alicia about Canning's health situation. The State's Attorney feels compel to visit him.

- Thank you for coming to see him – Mrs. Canning says – You came in a good day, he's lucid today –

- Good –

- I'm sure Louis will be happy to see you –

- Thank you Mrs. Canning –

Mrs. Canning opens the door of the private room.

- Louis? Alicia Florrick is here –

- Hello A...Alicia – Canning looks thinner and smaller.

- Hello Mr. Canning –

- Come on, you're the State's Attorney now. Y…you can call me Louis – He takes a break before talking again – Did...did you get my gift basket

congratulating you? –

- Yes, I did –

- You probably got 1000 cards and gifts –

- But I remember yours. You write in the card: "_I_ _knew you were getting to higher places_" –

- Yes – He smiles – Honey, can you give us moment? –

- Of course – She steps out.

- Why...why are you here? You didn't like me. You think I'm evil – Canning smirks.

- I used to say to myself: How someone so small can be so evil? –

- I'll write down that one...in my list of possible epitaphs –

- Louis, I known you for years. I argued against you, I was tempted by you. For better or worst you were part of my life. I want to say goodbye –

- Diane told me something similar. She came in…I don't know when – Louis says – You didn't say goodbye to Will –

Alicia looks down – No, I didn't –

- Well, I appreciate you took the time. I'd invite you to my funeral but you're a public figure and I don't want the press there…for my wife and kids –

- I understand – Alicia nods – Well, I better go –

- W…wait. Do you want me to say hi to anyone in Hell from you? –

- Louis, I don't believe in Hell. –

- And if it exists…you don't have to worry. You're Sa...Saint Alicia –

- Nothing more far from the truth. Goodbye –

- Goodbye Alicia –

* * *

Detective Jenna Villete is opening her police car when someone shuts the door violently and almost caught her fingers.

- Kalinda, you're looking good – She smiles when she sees the investigator wearing her sunglasses and her red leather jacket.

- Stay away from Donna! –

- You're protective of your toys – Jenna puts a piece of chewing gum in her mouth – Want one? –

- I'm serious Jenna –

- Kalinda, you have a guilty conscience. I just met her and I told her to say hi for me. That's all. I'm not going to hurt her. You are – Jenna says – You're

going to use her like you use everybody. I bet you gave that ring just to distract her –

Kalinda smiles – You don't know what you're talking about. Bye Jenna –

The investigator walks away she doesn't want to hear her anymore.

* * *

Alicia is driving back to her office when she gets a call from Eli.

- Hello Eli – she uses the speaker.

- Alicia, have you talked to Peter? –

- I tried to call him. He didn't answer, sorry Eli. If he doesn't want to talk to anyone... –

- Please be at the conference tonight –

- I can't –

- Alicia you've been there for him before. He has been there for you –

- I'm an elected official now I can't take sides –

- Come on! Do you know how many times Peter stood up for you? And let me tell you, there were times when it wasn't ethical – Eli says – I don't know

the details of your deal but for better or worse still applies –

- Eli, you don't tell me what to do and you're not going to make feel guilty–

- Alright. I'm asking you from the bottom of my heart. –

- Let me think about it –

- Think about it? Fine! Jump ship like everyone else – Eli hangs up on her.

* * *

Eli finds out Peter is at his home and goes to talk to him. There are some reports outside who try to get a word with Eli, but he walks by them.

- Good day – Eli tells the bodyguards at the door.

- Sorry, sir – Big Bob stops Eli – The Governor doesn't want visits –

- What? I'm his chief of staff! –

- Sorry, sir –

- Damn it. Peter! PETER! –

- Alright, alright. Stop yelling – Peter opens the door – Get in quickly –

Eli enters the house – You put me in this position, you haven't answered your calls since last night. You're not talking to anyone –

- That's not true. I talked to Grace this morning –

- Okay, you haven't talk to anyone other than your kids –

They go to the studio where Peter is working.

- Peter, I need to know what you are going to say at your conference tonight –

- I saw Alicia already had her own conference this morning. Smart move –

- Peter, what's going on? –

- Last night Donna Brazile showed up at my door –

- What? –

- I'm such a pain in the ass that the chairwoman of the democratic party came personally to tell me that I'm fucked – Peter says – Of course she said it

with nicer words –

- The party won't support you during this? –

- Of course not, I'm toxic! – Peter says – They don't want anything to do with me. I can't run for re election and I should endorse their candidate –

- No. We have time. We can turn this ship around in two years your image will be clean. Let me call...-

- I'm done Eli! – Peter says – I wrote my statement for tonight. I'll resign –

- Come on, Peter – Eli says – I believe in you –

- You're the only one –

* * *

Meanwhile in Georgetown Zach takes a break from his classes and reads on line the headlights about Peter's fraud scandal. He closes the laptop angry

about the situation.

- You shouldn't worry – Angie is smoking weed next to an open window. – He wasn't even indicted –

- But they're trying to end his governorship –

- Listen once a candidate is elected, it's almost impossible to annul an election. - Angie says – Look at the elections on Afghanistan, Venezuela, and

Mexico. Hell, Bush and the Florida Election Recount in 2000. Those claims were within days and nothing happened. Your dad is going to walk scot

free –

- What do you mean? – Zach gets annoyed – He didn't do it –

- Sure –

- No, really, he didn't do it. He told me so –

- I believe that you believe what your dad told you –

- He didn't lie to me – Zach insists –He didn't order it –

- Come on, you really think he didn't know? –

- I think you should go –

- Come on relax, Zach – She offers him the joint.

- Seriously Angie, get the hell out –

* * *

That evening everything is ready for Peter's press conference. There is a constant rumor from the press room while back stage the tension is higher.

Peter Florrick is sweating. He takes a sip of water and loses his tie a little bit.

- Is Alicia here? – Peter asks Eli. His chief of staff just shakes his head.

- Right, why would she – He re reads his statement again when his cell phone rings.

- Who is it? – Eli asks.

- It's Zach…- Peter answers the phone – Hi son –

- Hi Dad. How are you? –

- I'm not doing alright. Things are tough around here –

- I've been reading about it. I can't believe people are giving you crap –

- Not just me. Your mom had to come out and said she had a clean campaign. Someone yelled "_you're dad is a rat_" to Grace. Good thing you're far

away –

- Dad…I broke up with Angie. She's smart and hot, but she thinks you committed fraud. I couldn't be with her –

- You didn't have to do that for me –

- It's fine. There'll be others girls, I only have one dad – Zach says – Are you really going to resign? That is the rumor on line –

- The pressure is too much, son – Peter admits.

- The hell with everyone. You're the governor –

Peter laughs – It's more complicated than that –

- I believe in you. I'd testify in front of Congress for you. And if nothing else works: go out with a bang not whimper, dad. –

Peter can hear the emotion in Zach's voice. It's all he needs. – You're right. I'm gonna fight this –

-Really? –

- Yeah. Watch the news tonight son – Peter hangs up the phone. – Eli, I'm not going resign –

- Yes! – Eli jumps.

- I need to change my statement –

- I have a back up draft – Eli tells him with a big smile – I knew you'll come around –

- Mr. Governor, we're ready for you – A man announces.

- I'm ready –

- Good evening, than you for coming – Peter says loud and clear – I know that the people of Illinois are wondering about the future of the

governorship. I'm here to tell you: I will not resign, I repeat, I will not resign –

At that moment all flashes and cameras are on him. He looks to the side for a moment and sees Alicia and Grace are with Eli.

- I fully intend to finish my term, serving this wonderful state. Yes, a crime was committed but James Moody acted alone, without my knowledge. I have

cooperated with the investigation and if I'm asked, I'll cooperate with the trial. You can question my ethics and my morals in the past but you can't

question my innocence now. I'm going to continue working hard for the people and put this issue behind us. Thank you very much –

Peter doesn't stay for questions; his chief of press has to improvise.

- That was a beauty – Eli high fives him.

- It felt good – The Governor says with a big smile. – Go help Carlos out there –

- You got it – Eli goes to face the press too.

- That was impressive – Alicia tells him

- I'm proud of you dad –

- Thanks sweetie – He gives her a hug.

- Peter, you know why I couldn't be out there –

- I know – He nods.

Miles away from Chicago, Zach Florrick is jumping up and down from joy when he reads the first reports on line.

* * *

The next day. Eli got Peter an interview in the morning news. Peter has to make a mini tour to control the crisis.

- "_Peter Florrick robbed me the election. He has to step down and a new election should be held_" Mike Kresteva, who was the Republican candidate, said in

an interview yesterday. What do you say to that Mr. Florrick? – The news anchor Erin Kennedy asks Peter.

- Well Erin, 1 938 463 voters voted for me. Half of million more than Kresteva, even if we take out the votes from the fill ballots, I still won –

- Of course. Mr. Florrick, are you worried that the Federal Government or the State Congress will ask you to testify? –

- I'm not worry. I have nothing to hide –

When the interview is over, Peter goes to the front of the building to greet his sympathizers who are chanting his name.

* * *

- Can you believe it? – Carey Zepps watches the news on his smart phone. – Florrick has 9 lives –

- He's not out of the woods yet – Cary Agos replies – But I do admire his audacity –

The lawyers are having lunch in a coffee shop nearby their office. Thanks to Agos and Lockhart, other business opened up bringing money to the

neighborhood.

- Yeah, he has balls. Why don't we sign him as a client? – Zepps says – I bet he'll get in more legal problems in the future. Hey what are you

watching? –

He notices Cary is browsing photos in a tablet

– I'm looking for a new apartment. Maybe zombie proof –

- You're not buying a place with Robyn, right? –

Cary tilts his head.

- Bro! It's too soon –

- Bro? –

- Cary, I think you're making a mistake –

- Thanks for the input but stop worrying about my life and worry about the merger we're handling – Cary finishes his coffee – See you back at the

office –

* * *

In the Governor's office Peter Florrick addresses his staff with words of hope, but he's not delusional.

- After saying all this. I want you to consider your place here but... – Peter tells them – If anyone here feels that working in this

administration could hurt them professionally. You're free to go. Okay? –

- Yes, Mr. Governor –

- Yeah –

- Thank you. I'll be in my office –

Peter sits on his desk and Eli closes the door.

- We have a meeting with Adam Pollet from DCEO – Eli says as he checks his cell phone – And then at 3 we...-

- Eli I offer you the same. You can walk away from this train wreck –

- I'm not leaving you Peter –

- I won't have a career after this term. You can find another politician to take to the top. Go national –

- I'm your Chief of Staff. Why would I go? –

- You can go to Washington to your sweetheart –

- Oh – Eli drops his jaw.

- I know you have a girlfriend in Washington –

- She can wait for me. I'm made a commitment to you till the end –

- When did we get married? –

- I don't know, but you owe me a nice dinner and some jewelry –

Peter laughs. – I'll get you something nice –

The Governor and Eli spend the rest of the day working on mending Peter's reputation, one step at the time.

* * *

Geneva Pine has a smile on her face as she reads an article from Chicago Tribune site.

- '_And while her husband is in every first page for accusations of corruption, the new State's Attorney quietly does her job. Her first victories were a series of _

_convictions and more important she's forming a true bond with the people on the streets. I'm for once, looking forwards to see more of Alicia Florrick's politics'_–

Geneva looks at her boss – How great is that? –

- Recognition and exposure are important. We can't drop the ball, Geneva –

- We won't – The First Assistant replies – And you're raising the moral of our ASA's. Castro wasn't exactly a people person –

- And I am? –

- If you're not, you're good at hiding it – Geneva says.

- That would make me a true politician – Alicia smiles – Well, I'm gonna go a little bit early today. Good night Geneva–

* * *

At Agos and Lockhart, they realize they're going to stay late working on the merger. So they take a 15 minute

break. Diane closes her eyes and puts her feet on the desk.

- What are you thinking? – Cary asks

- Life is short and yet there are days that feel eternal –

- Today is one of those days –

- Mmmh – Diane keeps her eyes. – I visited Louis Canning. It was a sad scene –

- I can imagine – Cary says – Do you think we should hire new associates? –

Diane opens her eyes and looks at Cary - New lawyers? So they can stay late writing contracts? –

Cary laughs – Not exactly what I had in mind. I was thinking about the future of our firm. I don't want just to be big and powerful. I want Agos and

Lockhart to mean something –

- We can get local college kids. Of course we'll need more space –

- Yes, we can get more office space. Let's expand but let's be smart about it –

- Unlike my last endeavor? –

- Well, yeah –

- I learned from my mistakes Cary –

- Okay, I'll go get a coffee. Want one? –

- An espresso – Diane closes her eyes again – Make it double –

* * *

Marilyn Garbanza visits the Governor's offices on Eli's request. Apparently Peter wants to see her.

- A few days ago, you went to see me personally. And now we're back to Eli calling for you – Marilyn sits down in front of Peter.

- I apologize, it's been crazy today –

- What do you want Peter? –

- I want to offer you a job. You're old job actually –

Marilyn laughs – You're toxic now. I bet half of your staff is looking for a way out –

- I know. My career is over – Peter says – So I can do whatever I want. I can do the right thing, every time. No favors to pay up, not worrying about

losing powerful friends, not tiptoeing around issues because I'm afraid I'll lose the next election. This administration can accomplish more –

- It should've been like than from the start –

- The world doesn't work that way and you know it Marilyn. This is a golden opportunity –

- Golden opportunity? It would burn my reputation –

- No, no. You can be the shining light in the Florrick's administration – Peter tells her – The head of the ethics committee coming back to straight the

way –

- Promise me. I want your word. You'll make the last years the best years of your political career –

- I promise you – Peter shakes her hand.

- Good, I'll think about it – Marilyn says and Peter laughs.

- Thank you for coming –

- Good night Peter –

- Sir, your wife is here – His assistant tells him.

- Send her in –

As Alicia walks in, Marilyn walks out.

- Marilyn hi –

- Mrs. Florrick –

- Uh...I didn't get the chance to congratulate you for your baby. Was it a boy or a girl? –

- A had a boy. I named him…like his father –

- Okay, congratulations – Alicia finds odd she didn't tell her the name.

- Anyway, goodnight – Marilyn closes the door when she leaves.

- I thought she didn't work here anymore –

- She doesn't –

Alicia could ask more questions but she shrugs it off. – So I came here to talk –

- I figured. Come on sit down. Have a drink with me –

- Alright –

Peter serves Alicia whiskey. They sit on the couch.

- Thank you – She takes the glass and takes a sip. – It's really strong –

- I have ice –

- It's okay – Alicia says – So you're going to power through it. –

- Yes, but after my governorship ends I'm done with politics– Peter tells her.

- Come on, Peter. You can lick your wounds and have another come back –

- No, Alicia. I'm burned – He sighs deeply. – That's okay. I had a good run. I thought you'd happy, our little deal is over if I don't have a career. That's

why you're here, right? –

Alicia nods – But If I divorce you now, I'll look like a bitch ditching you –

- More like a smart bitch –

Alicia gives him "the stare".

- Sorry – he quickly says.

- Peter are...Are you in a hurry to get divorce? I mean, if you met someone and you need…-

- No, no. I haven't met anyone "special" – the Governor replies – I'm not in a hurry. I didn't think you wanted to wait more –

- Uhm…Actually, can you wait until Grace goes to college? If we're going to be in the news again, I don't want her here. I don't want reporters

following her trying to get a quote. – Alicia says – Once she's gone, I don't care –

- I understand, you got a point –

- Another thing, you made some calls rewarding Castro, right? –

- Yes, you told me you wanted him to suffer –

- I know, but personal vendettas are, well, wrong –

- I can mend it – Peter smiles – Not that anybody would listen to me though –

- What's wrong with us Peter? We're discussing our divorce and Castro's life as if we were discussing what to order from a menu –

- There is nothing wrong with us. And quoting our son: We're The Florricks and we're fucking perfect –

- Let's ask Jackie to put that motto in embroidery – Alicia laughs – It would look very nice on a tablecloth –

- Are you going back to your maiden name? –

- Uhm…I don't know. I haven't been Alicia Cavanaugh in so long – She sighs – In the other hand; 'Florrick' has so many connotations these days –

- Florrick the Rat – Peter finishes his drink – I feel like we need music –

- Music? –

- Yeah – He gets up and goes to his desk – Zach put a zillion songs on my laptop. I bet I can find the right song…Ah! This one –

_I had a friend was a big baseball player_

_back in high school_

_He could throw that speedball by you_

_Make you look like a fool boy_

Alicia laughs when she hears the song. – The perfect song –

- Come on Alicia. Dance with me –

- What? No –

- We're not going to dance again until the wedding of one of our kids. For old days sake –

- Okay – Alicia finishes her drink and dances with Peter one last song.

_Glory days well they'll pass you by  
_

_Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
_

_Glory days, glory days._

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Comments are welcome.

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español

Next chapter: The Florricks keep making headlines, but this time courtesy of Grace. Any thoughts of what is going to happen?

I know this story was very Peter heavy, but it was just for this arc.

It seems to me that Peter and Alicia would have a civilized divorce, especially if their kids are gone. Like they'd be friendly to each other.

Go listen Glory Days by Bruce Springsteen.


	14. Arrested

Clint Braxton was shot dead by a cop outside a convenience store. The police man claims he looked like a fugitive they were looking for. That was 3

days ago, today outside the store there is a makeshift memorial and Grace Florrick kneels down to say a prayer.

- Did you know my son? – An African American woman asks.

- No. I was just praying for him. I'm so sorry for your loss –

- God bless you –

Grace is there because the shooting took place 3 blocks away from Connor's house.

- There you go again, Bubbles. Giving a damn when you don't have to – Connor tells her as they walk to his home.

- It's just sad. He was only 15 –

* * *

At his home, the teenagers have to take care of Kylie, Connor's 10 year old sister who is sick.

- It's weird. Mom should be here by now – Connor is preparing tea for Kylie.

- Maybe she had to stay late at work – Grace says.

- Yes, that's probably it. Kylie, here drink this – Connor gives her the cup – Be careful it's hot –

- It's not fair; I wanted to go with Sophie and Enrique too –

The rest of the family is spending the day with the Sanchez family in their new apartment.

- Too bad kiddo – Connor says – You'll feel better tomorrow –

- Hey, since nobody's home, do we have time for…you know? – Grace smiles to Connor.

- Hell yeah. Kylie stay here we'll be in my room – Connor and Grace go upstairs.

* * *

Minutes later in Connor's room, they young couple stripped down to their underwear.

- Connor! Connor! – Kylie knocks at the door.

- Go away Kylie! –

- Please Connor! – The girl keeps knocking.

- She sounds upset – Grace says as she puts her shirt back on.

- Yeah – Connor opens the door. – What is it Kylie? –

- Marcus is here! Mom brought him home; I think they're drunk. He's in the kitchen –

Connor demeanor changes completely; he gets tense.

- Marcus? Is that the guy? – Grace asks him.

- Yeah, that's the guy – He takes out a baseball bat from his closet.

- Connor what are you doing? Call the cops – Grace tells him.

- Sure, because they helped so much last time. Stay here with Kylie. I'll handle this –

He goes downstairs, gripping the baseball bat.

* * *

In the State's Attorney office Alicia meets with Mayor Rahm Emanuel.

- The chief of Police is doing an internal investigation for the shooting in New City, he wants an administrative action, but if the investigation shows

wrongful behavior I want you to press charges –

- You want me to prosecute a cop? That could create trouble between my office and the Chicago P.D. –

- It's my understanding that official Beckerman has complaints for use of excessive force – Emanuel says – The Chicago P.D. wouldn't protect him. –

- Okay, if it's necessary, I'll prosecute him –

- Thank you Alicia. We need to something the protests on the streets are getting bigger – the Mayor says – And you know my door is always open for

you –

- Same here –

Alicia walks him to the door and says goodbye to him. Outside her office Finn is waiting.

- Finn, come in –

- Hey, problems with the Mayor? –

- No at all. We were discussing the shooting in New City – Alicia says.

- Right. Are you done for the day? Because if you are, I was wondering if you wanted to go out…–

_Mom pick up the phone, mom pick up the phone. _Alicia cell phone rings interrupting Finn.

- Sorry, I have to answer – Alicia says – Hello Grace…What? Calm down...Right now?...Okay, give me the address –

Alicia looks for a pen on her desk. Finn gives her one and she writes down the address.

- I'll be right there Grace –

- What's going? – Finn asks with concern.

- Grace's boyfriend is some trouble with the cops. – Alicia says.

- Need a ride? – Finn offers – My car it's right park outside.

- Sure, we're going to South Justine Street and West 51st – Alicia puts her coat on.

- Isn't that close to where the shooting take place? –

- Yeah –

* * *

Alicia and Finn arrive at Connor's house in West 51st

- What's going on? – Finn asks when she sees the crowd around the house. There are at least 3 patrol cars and ambulance.

- This neighborhood is agitated – Alicia and Finn walk to the police line.

- You can't pass, ma'am – The cop doesn't recognizes her at first– Oh Mrs. Florrick! Go ahead–

As Alicia and Finn walk to the house, the paramedics carry out a man with his head bandage up. Boos come from the crowd.

Alicia enters the house and sees Grace holding hands with girl who is crying. A woman is sitting on the couch with her hands covering her face, also

crying. Connor is in his underwear sitting on the stair's steps. He's already handcuffed. A paramedic is attending a nasty cut on Connor's forehead. It

won't stop bleeding.

- Mom! –

- Grace, I got this – Alicia tells her – Finn stay with her please –

Alicia goes to talk to the police. – Detective? –

- Detective Arellano. What brings the State's Attorney here? –

- I'm friends with the family –

- Do you want me to let him go? – Detective Arellano asks.

- Just tell me what's going on –

- Did you see the man that the paramedics took out? This punk busted his head open with a baseball bat – The detective says – I already read him his

rights –

Alicia looks back at her daughter. She's not sure what to do.

- He's ready – The paramedic stands up – He's not bleeding anymore –

- Okay, let's go – The detective pulls Connor from his arm.

- He's in his underwear, you can't take him in like that – Alicia stops him

- He was like that when we got here, I'm take him in like that –

- I won't let you –

- Fine Mrs. State's Attorney. He can put some clothes on –

- Grace – Alicia turns to her daughter – Can you get him some clothes? –

- Yeah – Grace runs upstairs to Connor's room.

Alicia observes how upset Connor is. He hasn't said a word and he doesn't move.

* * *

Outside a reporter shows up looking for news. He gets closer to the police line.

- Hey Jones, what's going on? –

- Domestic violence or something – the cop says – Funny thing, Alicia Florrick is here –

- The State's Attorney? –

- Yep –

- Why? –

- I have no idea. I heard she's a hands on type of person –

- I'm gonna stick around and take some photos –

* * *

Inside the house Connor is now wearing a t-shirt, sweat pants and sneackers. The detective pushes him out the door and the crowd boos again.

- They really don't like cops around here – Finn says.

- We're taking him to booking – The detective says. – Are you coming with us? –

- I…- Alicia stands on the door. Enough time to get photographed by the reporter. – Damn it, just go –

She goes back inside.

- Mom, what should we do? –

- Listen Grace. It's late. He'll go to booking, he won't go anywhere until tomorrow morning –

- He's going to spend the night in jail? –

- He'll be alright. I'll make sure – Finn says. – I'll go with them –

- What about your car? –

- Here – He gives Alicia the keys – You're gonna need it –

- Thank you Finn –

The lawyer leaves with the cops and Alicia closes the door. She's going to wait untill is clear outside.

- Are you his mother? – Alicia asks the woman who's still crying.

- Yes, I am – Mrs. Flanagan tries to get herself together. Alicia can smell the alcohol on her breath.

- Okay, tomorrow morning he'll go in front of a judge– Alicia says – Can you get him a lawyer? –

- I…uh…I don't have any money –

- It's just a hearing; he'll be fine with a public defender – Alicia says – Grace, can I talk to you? –

They walk to the other side of the living room.

- It all happened really fast, mom –

- I'm sure sweetie. Listen I know he's your boyfriend but I can't simply make this go away –

- What? No – the teenager says – That's not why I called you. Those cops were being abusive. It was you or dad and…I shouldn't have called you –

Grace sighs.

- Grace? – Kylie calls her.

- Your sisters are on their way, Kylie. It's going to be okay –

* * *

The next morning Alicia is in her kitchen making coffee. The night before, she had an awkward and silent drive home with her daughter. She's pondering

on what to do today.

- Good morning – Grace says.

- Good morning – Alicia sees her daughter is not wearing her uniform. - You're not going to school? –

- I'm going to the hearing –

- The hearing will be over in 5 minutes –

- Then I'll be there for 5 minutes –

- Okay –

- Okay –

- Want a ride? –

- No thank you. Bye –

* * *

Alicia arrives at work and Finn Polmar is waiting for her to brief her on the case.

- Connor Flanagan's hearing is at 9 am with Judge Peralta –

- Okay –

- But there are two problems –

- Of course – They enter her office and Geneva is already there.

- Are you talking about your son in law getting arrested last night? – The woman asks them.

Alicia frowns – They're not married, he's not my son in law –

- Well, two reporters called asking for a comment. Also Anika Stewart from the NAACP called to for the same case –

- What? – Alicia stops a moment to think –Finn, please postpone Connor's arraignment hearing. Move it back an hour while I figure out this –

* * *

In the courthouse Grace and Connor's family meet with the public defender.

- Hello, I'm Donna Seabrook – She looks at all the women that are there – Connor asked for a lawyer and I've been assigned your case. Are you the

mother? –

- Yes – Mrs. Flanagan shakes her hand.

- I think Connor has a good chance. This was just a domestic dispute, okay? These things don't take long. The arraignment is in 30 minutes, I'll go talk

the ASA you can wait here –

- Thank you –

Donna goes to the State's Attorney offices.

- You're here for whom? – The man asks.

- Connor Flanagan, he was arrested last night in New City –

- Oh right. That's not longer my case. I'm sorry –

- What do you mean? –

- A guy from trials took it. The guy who was in the court shooting last year – he says – You can still look at the evidence files –

- And where is my client now? His hearing it's in 30 minutes –

- No, he was sent back to his cell. The hearing is now at 10 am give it or take – The man says.

- I want to talk to him –

* * *

Meanwhile in the State's Attorney office Alicia is on the phone with Anika Stewart. Geneva waits with her arms crossed.

- No, of course not Anika. I'm keeping an eye on it. Bye – Alicia hangs up the phone – She wants to make sure that I'm not playing favoritisms –

- This isn't a race issue, is it? – Geneva asks her.

- No, but it can look that way. Connor is white, Marcus is black. And a few days ago white cop killed a black boy in the same area–

Finn returns to the office – I postponed the hearing –

- Thank you. Now let's review this –

- Well first thing – Finn opens up a folder – Flanagan has a juvenile record –

- Wait, the new bill cleans the arrests automatically – Alicia says – He was charged? –

- Yes at 14 years old, Connor broke a boy's nose with a skateboard. He was convicted and sentenced – Finn continues – He only did community

service–

- God – Alicia rubs her temples – What's the other problem? –

- Marcus Johns has a broken skull, his brain swollen and he is in a coma –

- Alicia, you can't drop the charges. That's aggravated battery – Geneva says.

- No, wait. It happened in his home, he was defending himself, right? –

- Connor's first statement says – Finn tells them. – "Marcus came at him first" –

- So it's his word against a man in a coma? –

- I don't know, it's battery at most – Alicia says.

- He fractured the man's skull. It's aggravated battery – Geneva says – And you shouldn't make the decision –

- I'm not directly intervening – Alicia says.

- Yes you are. Finn has the case file in his hands; you moved back the arraignment hearing; now you want to decide the charges? Normally, you'd let an

ASA do that – Geneva says – Come on Alicia, if you want to go easy on your son in law, just say so. Don't disguise it –

- Fine, you're right. It's not my place – Alicia says – Finn, what would you do? –

- Uhm...well...we charge him with aggravated battery, it's a class 2 felony. We ask for a 3 year sentence, we negotiate with the defense; maybe we can

get 2 years in prison and one in probation. No trial – Finn looks to Alicia waiting for approval.

- Seems right. Can you go to the hearing? –

- Sure – Finn puts the file under his arm – I'll do it –

- And Finn, don't put him in general population –

Geneva waits until Finn is gone. – You're doing the right thing –

- Tell that to my daughter –

* * *

After talking with Connor, Donna Seabrook informed the family about the change in the schedule and that they just have to wait. Connor's sisters sit on

a bench, while Mrs. Flanagan and Grace stand.

- Excuse me, I know you from somewhere, right? – Donna says to Grace – Who are you? –

- I'm Grace Florrick. I'm Connor's girlfriend –

- Oh! You're The Florrick's daughter. I know your mom, we have a friend in common – Donna tells her – Do you know Kalinda? –

- Yeah, I know her. She's nice. She helped me once –

- Yes, she's nice. So, does your mom know about the arrest? –

- Yes –

* * *

The hearing starts on time. From the gallery Grace sees Finn entering the room. They make eye contact but Finn looks away.

- Case 05/04/2015- K12. The State of Illinois VS Connor Flanagan –

- State your name –

- Connor Flanagan, your honor –

- Okay, who represents Mr. Flanagan? – The judge asks.

- Donna Seabrook public defender, your honor – she says as she stands up.

- And from the prosecution? –

- Finn Polmar, your honor –

- Okay, what are the charges? –

- Aggravated battery –

- Your honor, I believe the chargers are exaggerated –

- Or course you do Miss. Seabrook. But first...What's the evidence? –

- We have the police man statement, the paramedics statement, the baseball bat used as weapon and Mr. Flanagan initial statement in which he

admits hitting Marcus Johns with the bat –

- He also stated that Mr. Johns attacked him first in his home. He has an injury in his head cause by the fight – Donna points at Connor's forehead.

- What's the situation with Marcus Johns? – The judge asks Finn.

- He's in a comma due to a fractured skull –

- That must been a very hard blow – The judge reads the file – Mr. Flanagan, according to your record, you have done this before. Do you go around

hitting people in the head? –

- She's in a bad mood, just said no – Donna whispers to Connor.

- No – Connor says – I mean, no your honor –

- The bond is set in $100,000. Next case –

- Come on your honor, that's too high –

- Miss. Seabrook, I take violent behavior very seriously – She hits the gravel – Next case –

- Unbelievable – Donna complains.

The court deputy takes Connor by his arm. – Let's go –

* * *

Outside the court Donna explains the situation to the family.

- Okay, listen you only need to pay 10% of the bond. That's a bail of $10,000 –

- We don't have that much money – Mrs. Flanagan says. – I got fired yesterday –

- You can put your car or your house as collateral. You can max up your credit card – Donna tells them.

- Jesus – Sophie, the older sister, says.

- Can we see him? – Mrs. Flanagan asks.

- I can take you Mrs. Flanagan –

- Okay, let's go –

Grace stays with the girls.

- We can't let him stay in jail – June Flanagan says.

- Where are you going to get $10,000? – Sophie says – I just moved out and I'm paying rent –

- I'll get the money – Grace says very determined.

* * *

After her busy morning Donna Seabrook takes a quick lunch with her girlfriend Kalinda Sharma. They meet at food truck near Donna's job.

- Kalinda – Donna waves to the detective. She is already waiting in line.

- Hey you – Kalinda says with a smile – What are you ordering? –

- The salad, but I don't know what dressing…Hey, have you heard about The Florrick's son in law? –

- Someone mentioned something in the office –

- I was assigned the case. And Grace Florrick was there in the hearing. She told me you helped her once –

- I did. She's nice girl –

* * *

In his office, Governor Florrick is having conference call with the press.

- We've been through this a million times Tom – Eli says – The governor is not answering more questions about the ballots. One last question

from a different topic, please – Eli says.

- Mr. Florrick, I'm Ross Robinson from the Chronicle – the reporter identifies himself – Care to comment on the arrest of your son in law? –

- My son in law? – Peter looks at Eli searching for answers. Eli shrugs.

- Your daughter's boyfriend was arrested last night. Considering your wife is the State's Attorney, can we really expect a fair process? –

- Ross, right now I ignore the full situation – Peter says – But Connor Flanagan, like anyone else, will have a fair process –

- Thank you everyone – Eli ends the call. – I'll call Alicia –

- No, I'll do it –

* * *

In the State's Attorney offices Finn is informing Alicia.

- Peralta set the bail at $100,000. She was in a bad mood –

- But sill within the limits. Did you see Grace there? –

- Yes, she was with the family. You should talk to her –

- I know. I'm giving her space – Alicia tells him – Finn thank you –

- No problem – Finn smiles.

- And your car is outside. I filled up the tank – Alicia gives him the keys.

- You didn't have to – Alicia's phone rings. – I'll leave you to work –

Finn says and leaves the office. Alicia sees the phone ID and picks up the phone.

- Hello Peter –

- Alicia, was Connor arrested? –

- Yes, he attacked an ex boyfriend of his mother –

- How is Grace taking it? –

- She's a little bit upset. She was there when it happened –

- You could've given me a heads up. I was blindsided by a reporter I didn't know what to answer –

- Well, I was busy –

- But this is about Grace –

- And yet you're talking about some reporter –

- Just tell me what's going on. Is he in jail or are you letting him go? –

- He was charged with aggravated battery. Bond was set –

- Okay, thank you Alicia. I'll call Grace –

* * *

The Governor hangs up the phone, he turns around and sees Marilyn and Eli are standing there waiting to talk to him. The blonde woman just came

back to work for Peter.

- This can't be good if you're here together –

- Peter, you need to separate yourself from this issue – Marilyn says.

- Marilyn, come on –

- The State's attorney is your wife. If it looks like you're manipulating… –

- But I won't. I just want to be supportive with my daughter and I like the kid –

- Peter, your administration miraculously escaped a fraud scandal. Don't tempt your luck – Eli says

- I'm not doing anything–

- Then come out and say it first – Eli says.

- I agree with Eli. Make very clear to the public that you're not involved –

- Alright –

* * *

Becca goes to the courthouse to pick up Grace. The teen gets in the car and explains the situation.

- $10,000? – Becca says – How much money do you have right now? –

- I have $1,580 saved. It was for my cross-country road trip. –

- What about Connor's money for the trip? –

- He gave it to his mother. She was fired yesterday –

- Okay, I can throw a party and make $800 dollars –

- Thank you Becca. I could sell something and I could ask for money. Can you take me see my grandma? –

- Sure, I'll take you. Listen Grace, I admire your passion and all. But shouldn't his family take care of this? –

- Connor's sisters can get another 1500 dollars maybe. Besides they are younger than me and Mrs. Flanagan is a mess right now –

- Alright, I was just asking –

* * *

Veronica welcomes Grace and Becca to her condo. She offers them ice tea, but Grace is in a hurry.

- What do you want money for? – Veronica asks her granddaughter.

- Make bail for my boyfriend –

- Now that sounds like an adventure –

- Sure, I'm having the time of my life. Can you please lend me the money? –

- You caught me at a bad time Grace. I just booked an all expenses paid tour through Europe. Five stars hotels. I'll visit Paris, Rome, Madrid this

summer. I bought these wonderful suitcases and a bathing suits. I'm short on money right now. In a week I could…-

- No, it has to be today –

- I can give you $1000 –

- I'll take it –

After asking everyone she could think of, (including Jackie) Grace and Becca go to apartment.

- $3130 in a day it's pretty good – Becca says.

- It's not even half – Grace complains.

Becca checks her email on Grace's computer. – Look, I already got 35 replies for the party. I came up with #FreeConnor. Hey check this out. The news

about Connor is in all over the social media–

- I try not to look at that stuff –

- I don't know why it never occurred to me but Connor is the son in law of the Governor and the State's Attorney –

- He's just my boyfriend –

- Wow, a lot of articles and opinions. Good thing you cancelled your facebook account – Becca says – Wait this is interesting. Listen "_The Florrick _

_administration that already faced allegations of fraud and corruption quickly released a statement in which the governor said he won't intervene in the criminal _

_case_" And then there is a link to the Governorship page –

- Let me see – Grace reads the statement from the press room page – Uh –

- Grace, your dad has to wash his hands from this –

- Yeah, I understand –

* * *

Alicia leaves the office early to go home and talk to her daughter. She called her and Grace texted back saying she was home.

- Grace? – Alicia enters the apartment.

- Yes, I'm here – Grace says as she comes out of her room.

- We need to...- Alicia sees Becca walking behind Grace.

- Hello Mrs. Florrick –

- Becca...What are you doing here? – Alicia is surprised.

- She's my friend, she's helping me with…something – Grace tells her.

- Well, good night – Becca says – Don't mind me, I know where the door is –

The girl shows herself out.

- Becca is your friend? -

- I was going to tell you -

- Since when you're friends with Becca? –

- I don't know, two years –

- Well, you're really good at keeping secrets – Alicia puts her hands on her hip.

- Who do you think I got it from? –

- Hey! I know you're mad, but you can't talk to me like that –

- I'm sorry – Grace says. They stand awkwardly in the living room.

- We need to talk about the Connor's situation. –

- Actually we can't. You're the State's Attorney, I shouldn't discuss anything rewarding Connor's situation with you –

- Grace, I'm not the villain –

- I didn't say you were. I understand that you and dad are in a tough position. I understand that Connor made a mistake and he has to face the

consequences –

-Alright, you're very mature. I only want to be in good terms with you – Alicia smiles. – I don't want to sit in silence during dinner –

- We could talk about the weather – Grace smiles too.

- And tomorrow you're going to school, right? –

- Sure –

* * *

The next day Grace doesn't go to school, instead Becca picks her up again. They go to sell Grace's computer and then meet with Connor's sisters at

their home.

- Okay, with your money, and the money from the party last night we have $6,147 – Grace says.

- Count it again – June Flanagan says.

- I already counted twice – They all feel disappointed. Olive the six years old comes running into the living room.

- Grace! I found a quarter! – She gives the coin to Grace.

- Okay $6,147.25 –

- Well, it's only been 2 days. We can raise more money in more time – Becca says. – When does his trial start? –

- His lawyer said it could be in two weeks or a month. She also said Connor should consider take the State's Attorney deal –

- No. I'll get the rest of the money – Grace tells them – And I'll get him a defense lawyer –

* * *

In the State's Attorney offices Alicia meets again with the Mayor Emanuel and the chief of Police.

- Right now official Beckerman is on administrative leave – The chief says – But after we present the official report, we're going to fire him and we want

you to prosecute him –

– I want you to lead the prosecution and put him behind bars. Show the people we won't tolerate impunity – The Mayor says

- Of course, sir –

- Which brings me to your son in law's arrest –

- He's not my son in law, I mean, my daughter dates him, but he's not close to my family –

- But we don't want to give mix messages to the people. Your husband already distanced himself from the matter. Can you do the same? –

- I could create a commission that works independently in this case –

- Now that it's the right message –

* * *

Later that day in the offices of Agos and Lockhart, the name partners take particular interest in Carey Zepps talking to Grace Florrick.

- What is she doing here? – Diane asks.

- I don't know – Cary says – She came in 15 minutes ago –

They see Grace say goodbye to Zepps and then they call him up.

- Why was Grace here? – Diane asks him.

- She asked me if I would represent her boyfriend pro bono – He explains – I told her I'd talk to him if she bails him out. What do you guys think? –

- Could this be a backdoor dealing? – Cary wonders – Alicia can't call us up and say "Hey, my son in law needs a lawyer" –

- And Peter already said he's not getting anywhere near this case – Diane says – Set up a courtesy meeting as soon as he makes bail –

- Alright – Zepps nods.

* * *

Alicia walks in to the offices of the ASAs. Finn's desk is the closest to the door so they make eye contact quickly.

- Finn – Alicia puts her hand on his shoulder – The Connor Flanagan's case it's yours and you're completely independent from me on this. Geneva will

oversight it –

- Okay– Finn nods.

- Treat it like any other case – Alicia tells them – No favoritism –

- I got it –

* * *

That afternoon in the Governor's office, Grace Florrick is waiting for her father. She looks at the photos on his desk. She and Zach seem so happy in all

of them.

- Grace! – Peter smiles

- Hi dad –

- You haven't been in my office in such a long time. I tried to call you yesterday and you only texted me back –

- I'm sorry I was busy. Dad, I'm only here to ask you something –

- I'm the Governor, I'm used to it. What do you need? –

- I'm raising money for Connor, to pay his bail. Its $10,000 and so far we have $6,147.25. So I was wondering...-

- I'll give you the rest of the money – Peter says before Grace finishes.

- Really? –

- Yeah, of course. I would've given you the $10,000 –

- I didn't know. You said you were going to keep your distance –

- This is a favor my little girl –

- Thank you dad – Grace feels like she's catching a break.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Please leave a comment.

Next chapter: Connor makes bail, Agos and Lockhart comes in the scene and Alicia's relationship with her daughter it gets difficult.

Last chapter had the lowest hits/views I'm guessing because it was Peter centric. But I needed Peter "The Rat" Florrick to put extra pressure in this

Connor issue, anyway the next story arc is all about Grace and Alicia.

I hinted that Connor was going to get in trouble with the law. Like in chapter 06 when he says: "_I don't care if she [Alicia] becomes the _

_State's Attorney and she arrests me_" Also in my headcanon Connor is neighbors with the Gallaghers from Shameless.

A little cheat here, when you are arrested for a felony, you have an arraignment and then a preliminary hearing. Here I put them

together to save time.

Do you guys think Grace is catching a break?


	15. Bail

Alicia Florrick reads the I.A. report on the Beckerman case. She makes notes; she looks at the evidence. The photos of the dead boy are hard to take in.

But she has to be ready because she's talking to the press tomorrow. She gets a text from Grace; her daughter won't be home for dinner. Alicia doesn't

feel like eating alone at home so she calls someone who can cheer her up: Owen.

- If you're feeling lonely you should've called an escort – Owen says when he comes in the apartment.

- EW…no – Alicia says – I have a pizza in the oven and I just opened a bottle of wine –

- Yummy – Owen accepts the wine and they sit down on the couch. – You know what? You should get a cat. Or get 10 cats and be the crazy old

lady of the building –

- Old? – Alicia throws a cushion at him.

- Okay, you're not an old lady. You're just crazy –

- The world is crazy. – Alicia drinks more wine.

- So Grace hates you now? –

- Don't say that –

- I don't mean like hate, hate. She doesn't like you right now for arresting her boyfriend –

- I didn't arrest him –

- But you could drop the charges –

- That would be wrong –

- But you're going to help him a little bit, right? If you don't help him, Grace won't forgive you. She'll be 40 years old and she'll still remember it –

- Honestly – Alicia sighs – I don't like him –

- Oh sis. It's normal. You want a prince for your princes –

- Owen, I cringe when I see him with Grace. I don't like his attitude. He's very touchy feely with her. I never like him. I had this bad feeling about him

from the beginning and I was right. He's sitting in jail right now –

- Well, not for long, Grace and his sisters are raising money for him–

- Is that what she's being doing? –

- She didn't tell you? Grace asked me for money. She also told me she was going to sell her computer –

- What?! – Alicia puts her glass down and goes to check Grace's room. The computer is gone. – Damn it –

* * *

Alicia tries to have a nice dinner with her brother but she's thinking about Grace and what she is going to say to her.

- I'm home – Grace announces as she opens the door.

- Hi Grace. Come here I want to talk to you – Alicia says.

- Wait, are you doing this right now? – Owen says.

- What is it mom? –

- You sold your computer –

- Yes, I need the money to help Connor –

- Why can't his family sell something to get the money?–

- They only have one computer, we had three. It seemed logical –

- Grace, you're missing my point –

- What is your point, mom? –

- You're doing too much. I'm not saying you can't be there for him, but let his family handle this –

- I'm doing too much? –

- You're asking people for money, you sold your computer and I don't think you went to school today, did you? –

- So what? When Zach got arrested you asked for favors, you wanted to get him out of trouble no matter what –

- Yes, because Zach is family. Connor is not your responsibility. This isn't your fight to fight –

- Well, I'm going to fight it anyway – Grace replies – And tomorrow morning I'm bailing him out –

The girl goes to her room and closes the door.

- No one of your finest moments, sis – Owen says. – The more you tell her not to do it, the more she'll want to do it –

Alicia sits back down on the table – I don't even know how to talk to her anymore –

- She'll be fine. –

- I hope you're right –

* * *

As she said Grace bails Connor out of jail the next morning. When Connor comes out Olive and Kylie run to hug him.

- We missed you –

- I missed you too –

Grace lets the family greet him first.

- Come on, let him walk – Sophie, the oldest sister orders them.

- Hi Sophie...where's mom? –

- Uh, she stayed home drowning on her guilt. You need to talk to her –

- As long she's not drowning in a bottle – Connor smiles when he sees Grace – You beautiful girl. You don't give up, do you? –

- No – They embrace each other.

- Hey, I helped get the money too – Becca says – Why do you think I'm here? –

- Thank you Becca. Which sugar daddy did you have to blow for the money? –

- Funny, I was going to ask you who did you have to blow in jail? –

- Guys, stop it – Grace warns them.

- Sorry. Now what? – Connor asks.

- You need to be ready for your appointment with your lawyer –

* * *

After years of practice Alicia Florrick knows how to talk to the press. The key is to know what you're talking about.

- Christopher Beckerman is being charged for the murder of Clint Braxton. Beckerman is in custody right now and he'll have an arraignment hearing this

afternoon. I'll be the main prosecutor. Any questions? –

- Eric Draven from Chicago Tribune. Are you going to use the report from the Chicago P.D. as evidence? –

- The investigation made by Internal Affairs indicates it was not a police error, but a new investigation will be made – Alicia responds.

- Clara Keaton from the Chicago Sun Times. Have you talked with the Braxton family? –

- No, not yet. I'll meet with them this afternoon – Alicia points to another reporter

- Carlos Ramirez, CBS. Is it bad timing for you to take on this case with your son in law current legal problems? –

- Actually I appointed a small commission to work independently from me on that case to ensure complete fairness –– Alicia says – My attention is on

this case –

* * *

Near noon Diane returns to the office from court and finds Grace Florrick waiting in reception.

- Grace – She takes of her sunglasses.

- Hello Ms. Lockhart –

- Is your friend in his meeting with Carey? –

- Yeah, they just started –

- I have to ask, did Alicia tell you to come to us? – Diane says.

- No. My mom doesn't know I'm here. She's the State's Attorney she shouldn't know what the defense is doing –

- Wait, so you came to the firm because…? –

- You're the only lawyers I know. I'm sort of friends Carey –

- Well, ask Sondra if you need anything –

- Thank you Ms. Lockhart –

Diane goes directly to Connor and Zepps - Do you mind if I sit in? –

- No at all – Carey says – Connor, this Diane Lockhart –

- Hey –

- Please, carry on –

- Connor was about to tell me what happened –

- I went downstairs I confronted him, Marcus. I told him to get the hell out of my house, he threw an ashtray at me, then he threw himself at me and I

hit him with a baseball bat –

- Why didn't you want him in your house? –

- Long story short; after my dad died four years ago, my mom couldn't cope. She started to drink; she hooked up with Marcus, they like to party

together. One day they got into a fight and he beat her pretty bad and….uh…–

- It's okay, take your time – Diane says.

- He was arrested; my mom was in the hospital. My sisters and I almost ended in foster care. But my mom got her shit together and we bounce back –

- Uhm...- Diane read his file - You have a juvenile record. You hit another person with a skate board before –

- Jimmy Wilson, I hit him because he said my sister Sophie was giving hand jobs in the restrooms. She wasn't –

- So you're a hot head? – Diane asks him and the boy just shrugs.

- Tell me, Connor – Diane puts the file down – How is you relationship with Governor Florrick? –

- I only met him a couple of times. He's nice for a politician –

- How is your relationship with the State's Attorney? –

- I would say Mrs. Florrick deeply dislikes me and the feeling is mutual – Connor says –Don't tell Grace–

- Okay. How is your relationship with Grace? –

Connor smiles – She is my favorite person in the world –

- I'm taking your case. – Diane tells him.

- What? – Carey says.

- Come on Carey, you don't want it. I'll take it and I'll do it pro bono –

- Seriously? Thanks – Connor says.

Diane stands up and taps on the glass wall – Kalinda! Come in here and bring your camera –

- Be right there – The investigator obeys.

- Connor take off your bandage, our investigator is going to take photos –

- Okay –

Diane steps out of the office – Grace! Come here, you just got him a lawyer –

- Thank you Ms. Lockhart – Grace smiles and runs to hug Connor.

Cary Agos sees the fuss and goes to see what the matter is.

- I thought this was a courtesy meeting –

- Alicia didn't send him to us. Grace is alone in this –

- So we're going against the State's Attorney office –

- Like any other case –

- Hi Grace –

- Hi Kalinda –

- Hold this ruler next to his scar – Kalinda says.

- Okay – Grace does as she is told. The investigator takes the photos – Now look to your left...Okay. Do you have any other scars from the incident? –

- No. –

Diane enters the room again. – Okay, you're my client so you need to do some things. Let your hair grow, the buzz cut is a bad look and lose the

earring. –

- Alright –

- Are you in school? –

- I lost my scholarship in Capstone because of the arrest –

- Find a new school. You are a student not a criminal – Diane says. – Now write down everything that happened, don't skip the details,

Kalinda is here to help you –

* * *

That afternoon Alicia Florrick visits the Braxton family at their home. She can see the pain in their faces

- He was a good boy – The mother gives Alicia a photo of Clint – He had good grades, everybody liked him. You have kids, right? –

- I do. A boy who is in college and a girl who is a senior in high school –

- They grow up so fast, don't they? –

- They do – Alicia looks at Mr. Braxton. He hasn't say a word, he just stares at nothing.

- Anyway Mrs. Braxton, I'm taking this case very seriously. I want justice for your son –

- Thank you Mrs. Florrick – The woman holds Alicia's hand. Mr. Braxton sighs deeply, gets up and leaves the room.

- I'm sorry; my husband lost a child before –

- That must be awful –

* * *

Meanwhile in the State's Attorney office Finn receives a phone call.

- Finn Polmar – He picks up the phone.

- Finn, its Diane Lockhart –

- Hello Diane, what can I do for you? –

- I'm just letting you know I'm Connor Flanagan's new lawyer –

- Wow, I didn't know he could afford you –

- He can't, I'm doing this pro bono – Diane says – So as his lawyer, I'm telling you he's rejecting your deal –

- It's a good deal –

- No. He was a boy defending his home –

- Well, the boy put a man in a coma –

- We don't take the plea –

- Then see you in court Diane – The lawyer hangs up the phone. He thinks for a moment and dials another number – Geneva? –

- Yeah? –

- Diane Lockhart is the new Connor Flanagan's lawyer –

- Seriously? How did that happened? –

- I don't know. Maybe Alicia asked her to – Finn says – I hope it doesn't get chaotic –

* * *

The next morning.

_- It's 6:15 and we're back. 101.9 FM The Mix. Kathy, have you seen this thing with the Florricks? –_

_- What did they do now? –_

_- Their son in law was arrested and he's on trial for aggravated battery –_

_- Oh boy –_

_- He's a boy from Canaryville –_

_- Shout out to South side –_

_- What I want to know is: how is it that the First Daughter of Illinois dates a boy like that? I'm not saying, I'm just saying –_

_- Well girls pick men who are like their fathers. So she picked a criminal_ – Kathy says – _No, I'm kidding. You know I'm kidding Eric –_

_- I know Kathy. Its 6:19 and we have to make a break, but when we come back actress Chloë Moretz will talk about her_…- Kalinda turns off the radio.

- I was listening to that – Donna says.

- No you weren't –

Donna puts her bowl of cereal on the sink. – I love it when you stay the night. You're a buttercup in the mornings –

- Are you angry because Diane has your case? –

- People get private counseling all the time. I don't cry about it. I have more cases with people who are invisibles –

- Invisibles? –

- Invisibles to society, they have no money, the press doesn't write about them, nobody comes to help them –

- Okay, I just wanted to make sure –

- Awww Kalinda, look at you. All worry about my feelings and actually expressing it –

The investigator smiles – Don't exaggerate. Anyway, anything you can tell me to help me with the case? –

- I only had it for two days. I wasn't planning to go to trial –

- Diane wants a bench trial. She'll meet with Polmar today to discuss it –

- Finn Polmar? Well, you might have a little leverage –

* * *

In Alicia's apartment mother and daughter communication is stalling. But at less Alicia is happy to see Grace in her school uniform again.

- It's a nice morning – Alicia says.

- Yep –

- I was thinking I could ask Owen to come for dinner again tonight –

- Great, I like Uncle Owen –

- Okay then –

- I got to go. Have a nice day – Grace says.

- Thank you sweetie. Have a nice day too –

* * *

In the State's Attorney offices Diane Lockhart talks face to face with Finn. They're sitting down at his desk.

- Why do you want a bench trial? –

- The boy's connection to the Florricks affects him. His mugshot is on the papers with the title "_The Florrick's Son in Law_" – Diane says – It would take us

weeks going through jury selection –

- We can find an impartial jury; he's not an especial defendant. He's not Justin Bieber famous –

- And yet, you moved his hearing without justification – Diane tells him. – I don't know if the State's Attorney asked you to do it but if the press finds

out… –

- Are you trying to blackmail this office? –

- No. I want a fair trial –

- I'll start the procedures for the bench trial –

- Thank you –

As Diane walks out the offices she encounters Alicia.

- Hello Diane – Alicia smiles – Are we finally squaring off in court? –

- Alicia, actually I'm Connor Flanagan's lawyer –

- Wow. How did that happen? Wait, don't tell me: Grace –

- Yes, she brought him to us. You didn't know –

- But it's okay; I removed myself from the issue. – Alicia fakes a smile – Good luck to you and Connor –

- Thank you –

* * *

Two weeks later the trial begins.

- All stand. The court is now in session. The honorable Peter Dunaway presiding –

- Good day everybody – The bold man takes a sit. – Shall we begin with opening arguments?–

- Yes, your honor – Finn says.

- Excuse me, your honor – Diane says – Before we begin. I want to thank you for accepting this schedule so my client could attend school in the

mornings –

- Yes, no problem Ms. Lockhart – The judge nods – ASA Polmar please –

Finn Polmar stands up and walks to the middle of the court room. Diane and Connor keep their eyes on him.

- Marcus Johns is been in a coma for 15 days due the head injury caused by Connor Flanagan. Marcus Johns didn't break into the Flanagan house. He

was invited by Mrs. Flanagan – Finn looks at the gallery and sees Grace Florrick entering the court room. She sits next to Sophie Flanagan.

- Connor Flanagan could've talked to Marcus. He could've called the police if he felt in any danger. Instead he hit Marcus Johns in the head with a 32

inches 29 ounces baseball bate. He fractured his skull and right now Marcus' life is still in danger. That's aggression –

Finn Polmar sits down and it's Diane's turn.

- 4 years ago Marcus Johns attacked Mrs. Flanagan in her house, in front of her children. Connor Flanagan was marked by this even in his life, so when

he saw Marcus again in his home, he was truly scared. Connor had no intention of hurting Marcus, but he had to defend himself after Marcus attacked

him first – Diane says – Lack of intent and justified self-defense –

* * *

After the opening arguments they move to the first witness: Charlie Arellano the detective that got first to the crime scene.

- Detective Arellano, what did you observe when you enter the house? – Finn asks him.

- It looked like a struggle had occurred and both men were injured – Beltran says – I found the baseball bat, some broken glass on the floor and

blood–

- You questioned Connor, what did he say? –

- He said "I did it, I hit him" –

- Later in the police station, Connor Flanagan reiterated it in his statement –

- That's correct –

- Thank you. No further questions, your honor – Finn sits down.

- Detective Arellano, you said it looked like a struggle. Why did you put the blame in Connor Flanagan? – Diane asks him.

- Because Flanagan walked away with a cut on his forehead and Marcus leave in an ambulance –

- But you don't have any physical evidence indicating that Connor Flanagan instigated the fight? –

- No –

- You don't have any eye witness? –

- No –

- But you do have Connor Flanagan's statement saying "Marcus threw an ashtray at me, hitting me in the forehead". Doesn't Marcus Johns seems like

the instigator? –

- You could interpreted that way, yes –

- No more questions –

- Good, then let's end it for today and we'll resume tomorrow at 3 pm – Dunaway hits the gavel. Finn gets up first and heads for the door.

- Grace – Finn nods to the girl.

- Hello Mr. Polmar – Grace says to him as he walks by. – Connor, you look good in a suit –

- And you still look amazing in your school uniform –Connor touches with his fingertips the hem of her skirt.

- Thanks – They lock eyes.

- Ejem – Diane interrupts them – We had a good first day.–

- Oh yeah. Thank you Ms. Lockhart –

- You're welcome Connor. See you tomorrow. Remember 20 minutes early –

- You got it –

- Bye – Diane leaves the kids alone.

- Are you coming with us Grace? – Sophie asks her.

- I can't. I promised my mom that I would be home today –

- Tomorrow? – Connor looks at her with those sad blues eyes of his.

- Tomorrow – Grace says with a smile.

* * *

Later that day in the State's Attorney office, Alicia and Geneva are reviewing possible jury members that could benefit them.

- Mrs. Clayton, what did she answer to question #2? – Alicia asks.

- She just wrote down yes. That's odd – Geneva reads for her boss – She's odd isn't? –

- Yeah, she was smiling weirdly. Let's dismiss her. The defense won't object –

- Okay – Geneva says. – Only 4 spots left –

Alicia's cell phone rings, it's Veronica. She answers reluctantly – Mom, I'm busy at work. Can you call me later? –

- I'll be quick. I want to invite you and your brother to meet Michael, my new boyfriend. I made reservations at the Stella Barra Pizzeria –

- Okay mom. Send me the details – Alicia says – Bye –

- Everything okay? –

- My mom wants me to meet her new boyfriend – Alicia sighs. – Who would've thought my mom and my daughter will give me trouble with their

boyfriends? –

- Things are still tense with Grace at home? –

- Two weeks with an elephant in the room –

- I'm sure you'll fix things up with her before she leaves for college –

- Right…- Alicia frowns – Wait –

- What? –

- Damn it! Geneva can you handle the rest of the jury selection? – Alicia hurries up to get her purse.

- What's going on? –

- I have to go home and kill my daughter – Alicia storms out of the office.

- Get a good alibi boss–

* * *

Alicia comes home and finds Grace at the computer in the living room.

- Hi mom – Grace says – I'm just printing a final assignment –

- Well I'm glad graduate from High School is in your plans, because going to college isn't, right? – Alicia crosses her arms. – You didn't send any

applications, did you? –

- No – Grace says – Mom, I was going to tell you...-

- That is your catchphrase now –

- Jeez. Can I explain? –

- Give it your best shot –

- I was planning to take a year off after high school. Go travel. That's all –

- Then you should've told me. You're leaving me in the dark here –

- You would've said no –

- Why did you just assume that I would...- Alicia notices Grace's face expression. She realizes that the other factor here is Connor – You're right. I'm

your mom; my job is say no to silly ideas –

- It's not a silly idea –

- You want to do it, because Connor wants to do it. He influences you too much – Alicia says – You changed and...-

- Changed? And you're blaming Connor? –

- Not directly, but you can't deny you've changed in the last year and I think it's because of him –

- How about my parents lying to me for months? Do you think that changed me? –

- I was trying to protect you –

- Maybe I'm trying to protect you too. Because I know you'd flip out –

- Again, I'm the mother, I can take it. Talk to me – Alicia says.

- Fine, I'm sorry - Grace says – Listen mom. I have excellent grades, good extra curriculum activities and all that stuff, okay? I'll go to a good college,

just not this year. –

- Okay – Alicia still not very satisfied with the conversation. – Does your father know? –

- No –

Alicia goes to get the phone and gives it to Grace – Phone him right now and tell him. I'm sure he'll love it –

When Peter hears the news, he is definitely not happy about it.

* * *

The next day the in the trial the cross examination of witness continue with a paramedic, and then Mrs. Flanagan. Among the audience Grace, Sophie,

some reporters and Monique Johns, Marcus' sister.

- Mrs. Flanagan, please tell me what happened in May 3rd – Diane asks.

- I was layoff from work that afternoon, and I'm not proud of it but I went to the bar and I got drunk –

- And there Marcus Johns approached you? –

- Yes. He told me he could get me a ride home and I said yes –

- Why Mrs. Flanagan? Why did you accept a ride home from a man who beat you? –

- I felt like a failure for losing my job and just getting a little bit of attention from someone felt nice – Mrs. Flanagan – But I was intoxicated, If I had

been sober I wouldn't never had let that man in my house again –

- What's your recollection from the argument between Connor and Marcus? –

- Objection your honor. The witness already stated she was intoxicated. Her recollection of the facts has no credibility -

- No, I want to hear what she remembers. Go ahead Mrs. Flanagan -

- I was falling sleep on the couch; when I heard them yelled at each other I walked in the kitchen and I saw my son bleeding and Marcus was on the

floor –

- During your relationship with Marcus, did he show violent behavior? –

- Yes, he got in fights when he was drunk. He yelled at me and sometimes he yelled at my kids –

- Thank you Mrs. Flanagan –

- Your turn Mr. Polmar – Judge Dunaway says.

- Mrs. Flanagan, you were drunk. But Marcus Johns wasn't, in fact he had been sober for 2 years, he is a sponsor for AA and he frequents that bar to

help people to get home safely – Finn raises and eyebrow – Does that sounds like a violent man? –

- 2 years sober and you want to give him a medal. It doesn't change the fact he broke my ribs in front of my kids –

- You sound bias Mrs. Flanagan –

- Objection your honor –

- That's okay. I don't have more questions – Finn says.

- Let's take a 20 minute recess – Dunaway says.

* * *

Connor goes to the vending machine to get something for Sophie. A reporter approaches them.

- Connor Flanagan? –

- Yeah? –

- I'm Keith Knudsen from Current Chicago news site. I was wondering if I could have a few words – He gives him his business card.

- No man. I won't talk to you –

- Come on. We don't have to talk about your trial. I want to know what is it like to be the son in law of the Florricks – The reporter follows Connor back

to the court.

- Seriously man. No –

The reporter sees Grace – Ms. Florrick, can I get a quote? –

She just smiles and goes inside the court room.

- Who was that? – Sophie asks them.

- A reporter from some web site – Connor says – Here are your chips –

- Thanks –

- You're not supposed to eat in the courtroom –

- So what? We're on a break – Sophie shrugs and eats her chips – Look at Monique staring at us. Good thing mom went home –

- Yeah – Connor doesn't want to face Marcus' sister. So he plays with his cell phone.

* * *

- How didn't you notice that Grace didn't send any college applications? – Peter says to Alicia. They agreed to meet in her office and talk about Grace's

future.

- So it's my fault now? –

- You're her mother and she lives with you –

- You're her father and I don't see you very interested in her life –

- Oh that's bullshit! –

- Nice Peter, keep it classy –

- I'm sorry. I'm angry. Weren't you supposed to take her to colleges tours? –

- I asked what schools she wanted to visit. She said she was fine with the tours we took with Zach – Alicia sighs – I didn't give it a second thought –

- That is what I don't get – Peter says – Is she taking advantage of us? She knows we don't talk often and we work too much, so she just goes around

us –

- Or she doesn't trust us at all – Alicia says – I told you last year something was up with her. And apparently she's "friends" with Becca –

- Becca? The blonde girl who causes troubles? –

- Exactly! –

- At least she's not mixed up with drugs or pregnant. Let's work this out, what do we do? I mean if Connor gets convicted... -

- Ugh! I don't care about him. I know I sound like an awful person, but I don't care if he goes to prison or not – Alicia answers. – Listen, there are

colleges that have admissions in January, we can convince her to enroll and not to waste an entire year –

- Until then I could get her a job or an internship –

- An internship, a car, a puppy, a pony! Whatever she wants as long as it keeps her home and away from that boy –

- Well since I'm here, how is the Beckerman case going? –

- Yesterday we selected a jury and today we're in preliminary hearings. We'll set a date by the end of the day Mr. Governor –

- Good work Madame State's Attorney –

* * *

In the courthouse Diane is using the recess to bargain with Finn.

- Drop the charges Finn. You can't prove it was intentional – Diane tells him – Send him to community service. Anger management classes –

- Diane – Finn sighs deeply – Two years in prison, one in probation –

- No prison time. One year in probation –

Finn shakes his head – I'm sorry no –

- You don't seem very happy with this case. Did Alicia ask you to take it or did you offer yourself? –

- I'm doing my job. The recess is over, see you inside –

* * *

- We like to add new evidence and a new witness to the list – Finn Polmar says as soon as the trial resumes.

- Your honor, why didn't Mr. Polmar say something during recess? –

- It something our detectives just find out –

- Counselors, approach the bench – They stand in front of the judge. – What did you find out, ASA Polmar? –

- A school essay written by Connor Flanagan 3 years ago – Finn says – And the school counselor from Capstone Preparatory School where Connor

Flanagan was a student –

- And the relevance is…? –

- He wrote about how he would kill Marcus Johns –

- I want to hear it – The judge says and the witness takes the stand.

* * *

- Mr. Davidson, why did you contact the police? – Finn questions his witness.

- I saw on the news what happened and I remembered Connor writing this Hamlet essay for his English class –

As the witness explains Diane talks to Connor.

- Why did you write that essay? –

- I tried to write the most outrageous thing I could think of – Connor tells to his lawyer.

- Mr. Davidson. Please read the extract from the essay – Finn asks him.

- Sure, it's from the conclusions – The man puts his glasses on – "_Hamlet knows Claudius did it why can't he just kill him? My mom dated this guy named _

_Marcus after my dad died. I'll sure put a bullet in his head if I ever see him again_" –

- You wrote that? – Diane asks with disbelief.

- I was just turning 16. And Davidson only gave a slap on the wrist – Connor says.

- Ms. Lockhart, any questions? – Judge Dunaway says.

- Yes – Diane faces the witness – Because of this essay, Connor was sent to you, correct? –

- Correct –

- And then what? –

- We talked about his feelings and what was appropriate –

- For how many sessions or days? –

- Oh, no. It was just a talk –

- So you didn't take it seriously? –

- Um, no at the moment –

- Thank you Mr. Davidson. No more questions –

* * *

After court in the offices of Agos and Lockhart, Diane and Kalinda want a better explanation from Connor.

- I was being a smartass! It was my first year at Capstone and I wanted to scared those rich kids, I wanted to be cool – Connor explains – It worked,

actually I got...-

- What? – Diane asks.

- Well…- Connor turns to look at Grace – That's why Grace Banskin started dating me –

- Oh –Grace says.

- A girl dated you after you write about murder? – Diane asks.

- She had issues. She killed herself. –

- Okay, let's not share that story in court – Diane says – Give us a minute –

Diane and Kalinda leave the conference room to talk.

- What do you think? –

- I can find the English teacher – Kalinda says – He could explain it was a just another work of a teen –

- And then what? – Cary overhears the conversation and joins in – More character witness? Put him on the stand. Connor can explain what happened –

Diane and Kalinda share a look.

- What? – Cary asks.

- The kid has an attitude problem – Kalinda answers.

- To defensive? –

- He comes across as a condescending punk who also feels remorseful– Diane says

- Interesting mix. But I saw you prep him – Cary says.

- I tried to prepare him. I couldn't get him to drop the attitude. And he's has a weak spot –

- His mother – Kalinda says – Mention her and it's very easy to get him to say something stupid –

- We still have the cut from his head, we show the photos and…-

- Put me as a witness – Grace says and they all turn around to see her. – I was there –

- You didn't see the aggression –

- But I was there. I heard them argued – Grace says – Also, I think I make Finn feel uneasy –

- You're Alicia's daughter; you'd make any ASA feel uneasy – Cary says

Diane sees a spark in Grace's eyes. – Alright. Let's put you in the stand –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Comments are very much appreciated.

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Next chapter: The trial continues.

I always wanted the Florrick kids to get in trouble. Specially Grace because of her strong and yet odd relationship with Alicia. But Grace is a good girl;

she's not going to get arrested so I made her boyfriend get in deep trouble. I had the idea for this story in my head for months and around February I

started to write it. In the first draft, Alicia was the defense lawyer. She was reluctant but she accepted the case because she loves her daughter, even

if she dislikes Connor.

But with the season finale leaving open the possibility of Alicia becoming the State's Attorney, mother and daughter are in opposite sides and they

don't like it. And it becomes more interesting, in my opinion.

Also, I really need to write something fluffy.

And in chapter 7 Alicia and Grace had this exchange:

_Alicia: That's a very vague answer. If you were a witness on the stand…-_

_Grace: But I'm not._

Now she is :D


	16. Plea

Diane Lockhart returns to her home and finds Kurt sleeping in front of the TV in the living room.

_- And a starling revelation today during the trial of the Florrick's son in law: Connor Flanagan. The young man wrote about wanting to kill Marcus Johns in a _

_school assignment. According to the court transcription the school counselor was questioned by the prosecution testifying that: 'Connor seemed to know what _

_he was writing about'. During the trial Grace Florrick was present among the Flanagan family – _The anchorwoman says – _This and an exclusive interview with _

_Marcus Johns' sister in a Special Report coming up_ –

- Unbelievable – Diane turns off the television.

- Hey…I was watching that – Kurt yawns.

- You can't even keep your eyes open –

- Working late in the office? – He reaches Diane's hand and pulls her down to the couch with him.

- I was preparing Grace Florrick to testify tomorrow –

- Oh, she seemed very polite when I met her – Kurt rest his head on Diane's shoulder.

- When did you meet her? –

- Mrs. Florrick took her to my house. She was trying to… - He yawns again – …something to do about a gun case –

- Come on Kurt, let's go to bed –

* * *

The next day husband and wife have court appointments.

- Looks like your case is more popular – Kurt sees the group of people surrounding the courtroom.

- I think they're reporters. I'll call Connor, give him the heads up –

- You should call Ms. Florrick and give her the heads up –

- Excuse me? – A guard approaches them – Diane Lockhart? –

- Yes? –

- The State's Attorney would like to talk to you –

- Okay –

The guard leads Diane to an empty courtroom where Alicia is waiting.

- Thank you Paul –

- You're welcome ma'am – the guard closes the door when he leaves.

- Alicia, what a demonstration of power –

- I wanted somewhere private to talk. I'm sure you noticed the reporters. You put Grace on the witness list and someone tip off the press –

- Okay– Diane sits with Alicia.

- Don't put Grace on the stand –

Diane laughs.

- I'm serious Diane. I'm not asking you as the State's Attorney I'm asking you as a mother –

- You don't want Grace to testify? Talk to her –

- I would talk to Grace but I'm trying to avoid more confrontations with her, so could you…–

- You're the State's Attorney and you want to interfere with the defense – Diane shakes her head – Drop the charges against Connor or offer a better

plea and this trial is over –

- I can't do that –

- Why not? –

- Because he did it –

- If he were any other boy, he'll be free by now – Diane says – But he's just happen to be the Florrick's son in law –

- You think this is political? –

- I think that you're so concern with looking bad to the public in your new job that you're being extra hard on him – Diane says – Also, you don't like

him, do you? –

This time Alicia laughs – So it's political and personal? –

- Like Will once said: It wouldn't be Chicago if there weren't a conflict of interest. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to be late for court –

Diane leaves the room.

* * *

- We call Grace Florrick to the stand, your honor – Diane says loud and clear to the judge. Grace walks to the stand and she takes the oath.

- Ms. Florrick, what's your relationship to the defendant? – Diane asks her as she approaches the stand.

- He's my boyfriend –

- And in May 3rd you were visiting his home, correct? –

- Correct –

- Please tell us what you witnessed –

- Around 7 pm Connor and I were in his room when Kylie Flanagan knocked at the door, she was really scared. She told Connor that Marcus Johns was

in the house. Connor got nervous and scared; he took the baseball and went downstairs –

- You didn't go with him? –

- No. I stayed with Kylie at the top of the stairs. I heard them argue. Connor told him "You gotta go" and Marcus said no. Then I heard a noise,

like glass breaking – Grace takes a moment – I went downstairs and I saw Connor covering his face, he was bleeding. Marcus was tripping down

and collapsed in the kitchen floor –

- What did you then? –

- I called 911 because they needed medical care –

- During that time, did Connor say anything? –

- Connor told me Marcus threw an ashtray at him and he hit him back –

- Did Connor seem angry or scared? –

- Objection your Honor. Leading – Finn says.

- I'll rephrase it – Diane says before the judge gives a ruling.

- What was Connor emotional state? –

- He was upset, he was scared. He was shaking –

- In the time you've been dating Connor, has he ever been violent? –

- No, never –

- Thank you Ms. Florrick. No more questions –

- Mr. Polmar, your turn –

Finn looks down at his notes. He can hear whispers behind him.

- Mr. Polmar, do you have any questions or shall we move on? –

- I…uh – The prosecutor sighs – I have a few questions –

- Then please, proceed – The judge grows impatient.

Finn gets up – Uh...Ms. Florrick, do you love your boyfriend, Connor? –

- I do –

- Would you lie for him? –

- Objection your honor. Accusatory – Diane says.

- Mr. Polmar, if you don't have anything relevant to ask –

- I do, your honor – Finn says – Did you know Connor Flanagan had a criminal record? –

- I did –

- Okay...and you called 911, but you asked for an ambulance not the police. Why? –

- Because I didn't think it was necessary –

- Really? Two men injured in a dispute and you didn't call the police? –

- I was more concerned about their health than the legal or criminal implications –

- And yet, when the police arrived and put the handcuffs on your boyfriend, who you knew had a criminal record. You phoned the State's Attorney for

help, didn't you? –

- I phoned my mother –

- Your mother is the State's Attorney –

- That's her title here. I'm sure your kids don't call you ASA Polmar –

- You're right Ms. Florrick. But why did you call your mother? Why not anyone else? –

- Objection your honor – Diane stands – If Mr. Polmar is interested in the State's Attorney, why won't we call her to testify? –

- Your honor this is about Ms. Grace Florrick's credibility –

- I can answer – Grace says – I know where he is going with this –

- Go ahead Ms. Florrick – the judge says.

- I didn't have anyone else to call. I could've called my dad; but considering who my dad is, we would have the same problem. You think I called

my mother to stop the arrest. But I didn't. I called her because the detective making the arrest wasn't treating Connor correctly. You were there Mr.

Polmar –

- Have you ever lie for Connor? –

- Yes, in the past –

- But not right now? –

- Objection your honor. That is simple offensive. Ms. Florrick knows she is under oath –

- I withdraw - Finn steps back from the stand. He walks back to his desk and shuffles some papers.

- Is that all Mr. Polmar? –

- Uh...one more question – Finn raises his hand. – Connor Flanagan walked downstairs with the baseball bat, you saw him –

- Yeah –

- How was Connor holding the baseball bat? –

- How? –

- Yes, how? With one hand? By the end of the handle? With the bat resting on his shoulder? With his two hands?–

- With two hands – Grace answers.

- Like this? – Finn mimics the position.

- Yes –

- So Ms. Florrick, wouldn't say that Connor Flanagan coming down the stairs holding a bat like his ready to swing and yelling "You gotta go" constitutes

a threat? – Finn says.

Grace shakes her head – Vaguely –

- No further questions your honor –

* * *

By the end of the session the judges calls the counselors to his chambers.

- This is going no where. I'll give my verdict tomorrow. So you have one more day to come up with something substantial –

- Yes, your honor – Diane says.

- ASA Polmar, are you listening to me? – Judge Dunaway catches Finn looking at his cell phone.

- Uhm, your honor. Marcus Johns just passed away –

- What? – Diane asks

- He died one hour ago, due a complication of his head injury –

- I'm guessing you two have a lot of talk about – The judge tells them.

* * *

- _My brother wasn't a good man. He was flawed like everyone else. But he was trying to be a better person and he didn't deserve to die like this. Nobody does_ –

Monique Johns gives an interview to the media outside the hospital – _I want justice_ –

* * *

After talking to Finn, Diane visits Connor at his home. She sits with him on the living room.

- He's dead. That changes my situation, doesn't it? –

- Same strategy: Show your lack of intent. But now there is a bigger risk –

- How come? –

- They are offering the same plea: 3 years and a conviction for aggravated battery. But the deal is off the table at midnight. So if you testify tomorrow

and you're found guilty it would be a man slaughter conviction and a 5 year sentence –

- Okay –

- It's 2 years more and a man slaughter in your record would make your life after prison harder –

- So it all comes down to my testimony? –

- You're the only one who can say what happened in that kitchen. But you'll be open to cross-examination from the prosecution. You could…-

- Say something stupid? Like I'm a little bit happy he's dead? –

- I don't think you're happy about it. I think you say things like that to cope –

- Don't psychoanalyze me Ms. Lockhart –

Diane sighs – Connor, I know that every adult in your life has let you down one way or another; I don't want to let you down. But this is your decision –

Connor looks at Grace talking with his sisters in the other room, Junior in her arms. Diane sees the boy's doubting.

- She's your favorite person in the world, but it's not her life. Do you feel up to it? –

- If I screw up 5 years, right? –

Diane nods.

- I decided what to do –

* * *

The next day in court, Diane and Finn inform Judge Dunaway that they had agree to a plea bargain. Dunaway asks Connor if he fully agrees and

understands the terms, he says yes. And the trial is over.

* * *

Alicia sees Grace sitting on her bed. She wishes she had something better to say to her, but she relies on the same overused question.

- How are you? –

- I had better days – Grace responds.

Alicia doesn't dare to enter the girl's room. Instead she rest against the door frame. – Did Connor get instructions or…?-

- Yes, he has to turn himself in tomorrow morning at the department of correctional at county jail –

- Oh – Alicia nods – Listen; grandma invited me for dinner to a fancy restaurant. Wanna come along? –

- Actually – Grace stands up – I'm spending the night with Connor –

Grace isn't asking for permission, she's informing Alicia.

- What? I mean, uhm…I understand, is his last night out –

- Yeah…see you tomorrow mom –

* * *

Later that night Alicia finishes her 3rd glass of wine and pours another. She's having dinner with Owen, Veronica and her new boyfriend:

Michael.

- You should slow down – Owen tells her – You don't drink like that when you're alone, do you? –

- Back off Owen –

-...And then the bull got me, right on my bottom – Michael is telling a story about running with the bulls in Pamplona.

- It's truth! I've seen the scar – Veronica says with a smile.

- Do you want me to show you? – He asks them.

- No! – Alicia and Owen reply at the same time. The man laughs at their reaction.

- Ronnie, you're going to love Spain in the summer – He says – Now if you excuse me, I'll have to use the restroom –

- What do you think of him? –

- He's very...uhm...enthusiastic, mom – Owen says.

- Alicia? –

- He's fine by me – Alicia looks at her watch.

- Are you in hurry? – Veronica says.

- No mom. She's worry about Grace, right? –

- Where is Grace? – Veronica asks her.

- She's with Connor spending his last night of freedom together –

- And you're okay with that? –

- No – Alicia finishes another glass of wine. – But it's not like my opinion means anything –

- I hope he doesn't get her pregnant – Veronica says.

- Mom – Owen says.

- Don't look at my like that. I'm not being facetious. When I was in high school my friend Sandy had a boyfriend who was going to be deployed. They

shared his last night together and she got knocked up – Veronica explains – He didn't came back –

- He died? –Owen asks.

- No, he married some other girl and left my friend alone –

- Thanks for that lovely story, mom– Alicia sighs.

* * *

In New City, the Flanagan household has a last dinner for Connor. His sisters, nephew, brother in law and even his estranged cousin are there for him.

When the meal is done Grace helps Mrs. Flanagan to clean up.

- Its going to be hard – Grace tries to keep a positive attitude – But Connor could be out sooner and get back to his life –

- Grace, you're a rich privilege girl and you see things very differently – Mrs. Flanagan says – When my son comes out of prison, he'll be lucky to get a

decent job. That's the end of his dreams –

- Mrs. Flanagan, I… –

- But I still have 3 girls who need me. I won't fail them as I did with Connor – She says – Come on, give me those dishes. You don't have to help me

clean up –

- Okay. Goodnight Mrs. Flanagan –

* * *

In his room, Connor is taking down the posters of the walls.

- You don't have to do that – Grace tells him.

- I told Kylie she could have my room. She's 14 and she needs her own room –

He takes the last poster and puts in the garbage can. – I don't know what do with my clothes. I guess I can put them in boxes. But where do I put the

boxes? I should throw them away –

- Please stop – Grace says – You're coming back –

- Yeah, in a few years –

- Stop, just stop. Why do you have to be negative all the time? –

- I'm being realistic –

- You're being pessimistic. You and your sad songs, your nihilist movies and all the anti-heroes you like so much – Grace says – Always looking so cool

because you don't give a damn –

- You're mad at me, I get it. You think I gave up –

- You did! –

- I killed him –

- You didn't mean to. That's why there are laws about it. First degree murder, second degree murder, manslaughter –

- Want the truth? When I took that swing at him I wanted to rip his head off – Connor tells her – That's the truth. I know you did so much for me…-

- Maybe this wasn't about you – Grace interrupts him – Maybe I'm selfish and stubborn. I was doing this because I wanted to. Because I had a crappy

year and I just wanted one thing to go my way –

- Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry. I'm sorry. I screwed it all up - Connor caresses Grace's face. – You know, I really wanted another year

with you. Hell, I wanted…I wanted everything–

- Me too – She hugs him.

* * *

Connor Flanagan wakes up early, takes a warm long bath and he has a big breakfast with his sisters. Mrs. Flanagan found a new job and she needs

the car so Becca is picking Grace and Connor up. The colleague girl arrives on time.

They park a few blocks away and then walk to the County Jail. At the entrance Alicia waits for them.

- Your mom is here – Becca is the first one who sees her.

- I didn't know she was coming –

- Good morning – Alicia says.

- Mom – Grace nods – What are you doing here? –

- I want to be here. I know this hard for all of you. – Alicia tells her with a smile. – Connor, how are you feeling? –

- Like crap – He replies – I guess it's time to say goodbye –

- Bye Connor. I regret not telling more jokes at your expenses – Becca says.

- Bye Becca. I regret not calling you the C-word –

- You wouldn't dare –

- Nah, I wouldn't – Then he turns to Grace. – Goodbye Grace –

The girl embraces him and she starts to cry. She can't articulate words. He closes his eyes and absorbs the moment. He wants to remember how she

feels in his arms. Alicia sees Connor whispering something in Grace's ear. She chuckles and finally lets him go.

– Goodbye Connor…hey mom; can you walk him to the office? –

- Sure –

- Mr. Florrick –

As they walk away, Grace is now bawling and Becca consoles her. Alicia stops, she hesitates to keep walking or comfort Grace. But there isn't anything

she can really do. It breaks her heart to see her cry and hates Connor for doing this to her. The boy ignores the crying and keeps walking, he doesn't

look back. They go with the correctional office. And then they are told to wait.

- Mrs. Florrick, I broke up with Grace – Connor says very softly breaking the silence.

- Excuse me? –

- I said...Grace and I broke up, officially. You don't have to worry, I won't call her and I won't write her. – He tells her - She needs to move on -

- Alright – Alicia is relief. The last thing she wants is Grace to be tying yellow ribbons for him.

- I also told my sisters not to bother her – Connor continues.

- Thank you –

The officer enters the room.

- Flanagan? –

- Yes –

- I need you to sign this…Mrs. Florrick, what are you doing here? – The officer frowns.

- I'm here as a civilian –

- Okay – The man sits at his desk. – Flanagan, I need you to sign this. I'm going to explain the process. I'm sure you heard it before but I'm telling you

again, and when you get to the center someone else will explain to you again. Alright? –

- Alright –

- You'll be held in County Jail until we can transport you to the center. Lucky for you that's in one hour. You'll be sent to Northern Reception and

Classification Center in Joliet. The purpose of the reception and classification center is to determine where you will serve your sentence. A number of

tests will be given to you. This is a temporary situation until the evaluation is over. There you may be allowed to phone your family. They can't phone

you. The transition will last approximately 1 to 3 weeks. Do you understand? –

- I understand –

- Stand up and put you hands behind your back – The officer handcuffs him. – Let's go –

Alicia sees Connor's face is full of fear. It took her until this moment to stop hating him and see him as the scared boy who made a mistake.

-Wait, a moment please – she puts her hand on Connor's shoulder – Don't lose hope. You're smart and you're strong. Your goal is to go back to your

family as soon as possible. Okay? –

- Okay –

And he's taken away.

* * *

Alicia goes out to meet with Grace and Becca. The teenage girl no longer cries.

- He's in custody now – Alicia tells them.

- Thanks mom –

- You're welcome. Hey, come with me to the office. Hang out with me today –

- I wanna go home –

- I don't want you to be alone all day. I could phone grandma and… –

- I can keep her company – Becca says – I don't have classes today. What do you say? –

- Yeah, let's go. See you later mom –

- See you Grace –

Alicia observes Grace and Becca walk down California Avenue. She wishes she could magically erase all of Grace's pain, but time will take care of that.

* * *

When they arrive to the apartment Grace and Becca go to the kitchen. Grace wants something to drink.

- I think I should get drunk – Grace says.

- It is 9 am – Becca tells her – And you don't drink –

- So? –

- Okay, but if we're going to get drunk in the morning – Becca takes a look in the fridge – Let's do it with style. We can make mimosas or screwdrivers

for a healthy breakfast –

- Anything sweet –

- Then go to your mom's liquor cabinet and bring me some vodka –

By noon the girls are drunk. They are sitting on the couch with their feet on the coffee table.

- I remember when Connor and I went to your Christian Camp to surprise you. We threw rocks at your cabin's window to wake you up and… – Becca

starts to laugh – Your face when you saw it was us. You were like "_Get out of here! I'll get in trouble_!" –

- Yeah and my roommate said: "_Please, take me with you_" – Grace laughs too.

- For someone who doesn't drink, you sure can hold your booze –

- I think I got it from my mother's side – Grace puts the drink down – What am I going to do tomorrow? What am I going to do after school ends? I was

planning for a sabbatical year with Connor. That was pre...precipitated –

- Make plans and God laughs, right? –

- Damn it. He's in prison –

- Only for 3 years. He can get out early with good behavior. He can study while he's in prison –

- Did you know up to 7% of inmates are sexually abuse? –

- Jeez, Grace did you look it up? –

- Yes. Did you know that four in 10 offenders return to prison within three years because prisons are pretty much schools of crime? –

- You never been a negative person, don't start now –

- Wanna hear about stabbing? Gangs wars? How prisons are short on guards because of budget cuts? He was supposed to have a better life. –

- Gracie, sweetie, life sucks. It sucks more for some people, for other is easier. –

- Oh yes, Mrs. Flanagan made it clear. I'm white, rich and privileged –

- You're a woman so that takes down a notch – Becca replies – Besides that whole "Check your privilege" is too simplistic –

- So what do you do when you're white and privileged? –

- Enjoy your life? –

- You become President of the United States –

- Have you seen our president? –

- No, listen. My parents are politicians, my name means something. I got a head start. I can get power if I want to –

- What the hell are you talking about? –

- I can be president of the United States – Grace sits up.

- Okay, you're officially drunk and talking nonsense –

- I am drunk. It feels awful, why do people get drunk? –

- To forget their problems –

- It didn't work, I'm just sleepy –

- And delusional –

- I'm not delusional, I'll run for president – Grace insists – And you better get ready to be my campaign manager –

Becca laughs – I'll be your Gold to your Florrick, I promise –

- Okay – They shake hands and then Grace leans back and the notion hits her again – Damn it. Connor is in prison –

* * *

In the offices of the State's Attorney Alicia and Geneva are preparing everything for the Beckerman trail beginning tomorrow.

- So the patrolman goes first, then the teacher and finally the neighbor – Geneva reads the list of witnesses.

- Yes, because in that order the narrative makes sense – Alicia says. The State's Attorney gets up and walks up to the photo of Clint Braxton in

comparison with the real fugitive. She crosses her arms.

- You don't like the photo? –

- The photo is fine. The slides are fine too. We need something else that the jury won't forget…get me a chocolate bar –

- Right now? –

- For my opening arguments. I need a chocolate bar – Alicia looks at the time, almost 5 o'clock. – Geneva, can you make sure everything it's in place for

tomorrow morning? I have to go; I have to see Grace –

- How is she? –

- Incredibly sad–

- I'm sorry to hear that. You know? I met Grace when she was, I don't know, 9 or 10 years old. Peter brought her to the office because Zach was sick. I

can't recall exactly. And Grace sat on the desk drawing all day –

- I remember. It was summer, Zach got a stomach bug and I couldn't take care of both – Alicia says. – Anyway, tomorrow is big day Geneva –

* * *

Alicia comes home and finds Becca in her kitchen disposing bottles into the garbage.

- Hello Mrs. Florrick. You didn't have to come home early. Didn't you get my messages? –

- I did get them, you used Grace's phone. Where is she? –

- She's in her bedroom sleeping it off –

- Sleeping it off? –

- We drink a little of your vodka – She shows her the bottle. - Sorry -

- How old are you now Becca? 20, 21? –

- I'm 21 –

- And you got my 17 year old daughter drunk. You can see how wrong that is, right? –

- I know Mrs. Florrick. But she is heartbroken I couldn't say no to her –

- Becca, I don't buy this act of you being Grace's friend –

- Well, good thing I don't care what you think. Goodbye Mrs. Florrick –

* * *

Grace wakes up around 7 pm. She hears her mother's voice and goes to see who she is talking to.

- The night of April 30th Clint Braxton asked…- Alicia is practicing her opening arguments on the kitchen. She sees Grace is out of her room – Grace, did I

wake you? –

- No –

- Do you want me to prepare you something to eat? –

- I'm not hungry. Becca went home? –

- Yes –

- Mmh – Grace serves a glass of water and takes a sip. – Your trial starts tomorrow? –

- Yes, I'm getting ready – Alicia can't take Grace's sad expression. Grace is not even looking at Alicia, she's talking but she's not there.

- Sorry for drinking your vodka – Grace leans on the kitchen island.

- It's okay. You're not in trouble. Listen Grace… – Alicia sighs – I know you don't want to hear this right now, but Connor will be okay. He's young, he'll

be out before he turns 22, he'll have a life ahead of him –

- Isn't that wishful thinking, mom? I thought you didn't believe in it – Now Grace looks at her mother.

- It's not wishful thinking, is experience. You're young too; you'll be okay. Even if it doesn't seem like it right now. –

- Do you even believe in what you're saying? – Grace sounds a little irritated –Have you got over Will Gardner? –

- Grace, Will...Will was a friend, his death was very hard on me, but I got over it eventually –

- But you still think about him, right? What could have been? What if you had chosen him? –

Alicia is surprised by Grace's questions – Daydreaming about what could have been it's a pointless exercise Grace. And you're a teenager. What do you

have to regret? –

Grace gives Alicia a stare. She realizes she shouldn't say that, but it's too late.

- I could've married him – Grace says to her mother. – A year ago I got pregnant and I could've married Connor –

- What? – Alicia takes a step back. – If you're joking, it's not funny –

- I'm not joking. I got pregnant and Connor was willing to marry me. I wanted to marry him too. Right now, I could have him as my husband and I could

have a baby in my arms. You could have been a grandmother. Ha! Can you imagine Veronica and Jackie reactions? That would have been funny –

Alicia frowns. She can't believe what Grace is telling her.

- But I decided not to keep it –

- No…no you couldn't…You are a minor. You needed my permission or your father's –

- I used Becca's identity, I guess that was illegal. Anyway we all went to a clinic in Wisconsin to make sure nobody recognize me. So nobody would

know that the First Daughter of Illinois had an abortion. –

- Grace, I could've been there for you – Alicia starts to cry – Why didn't you tell me? –

- I didn't want to cause you more heartache, mom. I didn't want to give you more problems. Well, that's the excuse I told myself– Grace starts to

cry too – I was afraid you were going to get angry at me; I was going to disappoint you. I wasn't going to be your good girl anymore –

- Sweetheart, I would've understood –

- It doesn't matter now mom. I did it. I did it because it was the best for my future and Connor's future – Grace dries her tears – But everything seems

pointless now –

- Sweetie – Alicia hugs Grace but she doesn't hug her back.

- I'll be in my room – Grace walks back to her room.

- Grace wait…– Alicia can't stop her.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Please, leave a comment.

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español

Next chapter: Things don't cheer up, but there'll be an Alicia & Kalinda scene.

There you go 13 chapters later, Grace confessed to her mom about the pregnacy . Also ever since I watched 5x16 The Last Call, I wanted to reverse

the Alicia/Grace scene.

In chapter 7, I made a reference about Connor being a convict

In personal stuff, chapter 15 has the lowest hits/views which I didn't expect and it really bumped me out. I guess I dropped the ball with this story.


	17. Bye

Alicia didn't get much sleep; she spent most of the night thinking about Grace and their conversation. She replayed the last year in her head, going

over the moments with her daughter and she comes to the conclusion that she has to do something and fast. So in the morning Alicia goes to talk to

Grace.

- Grace? – She knocks at the bedroom door

- Good morning mom – The girl comes out her room wearing her school uniform.

- Go…good morning, uh, Grace we need to talk –

- I don't want to talk – Grace goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast – Want a pop tart? –

- Sweetie, let's just talk. I won't judge, I won't... – Alicia stops – I will listen to you. Anything you want to tell me –

- I don't want to talk. I want to move on –

- Grace...-

- Mom, I have classes and you have your trial –

- I don't care about the trial –

- That's not true –

- Geneva can handle it. You know I'll drop everything for you –

- I don't want you to do it. I'll go to school and you'll go to work – Grace's voice lacks any emotion, she sounds monotone. Alicia knows Grace is trying to

hide her feelings but the sad eyes gave her away.

- I'm driving you –

- Alright –

* * *

Alicia and Grace have a very quiet trip to the school.

- Thanks for the ride, mom –

- Grace wait – Alicia puts her hand on Grace's shoulder – I'm going to pick you up, okay? –

- Okay –

- Then you can come to the office with me, we'll have lunch –

- I'll be fine at home –

- I don't want you to be alone –

- What do you think it's going to happen if I'm alone for a couple of hours? –

- Nothing, I just…- Alicia sighs – I love you –

- I love you too –

* * *

Grace steps out of the car and enters the school. As she walks on the corridors some people stare at her and whisper.

- I heard she visited him in jail –

- Well, just like her mom and dad –

- He told her to take those nude pics, right? –

- Grace! – One of her friends meets her – How are you? –

- I'm fine Mindy. Thanks for asking –

- Where are you going? –

- To the administration office – Grace continues her way.

* * *

On her way to the courthouse Alicia calls Peter. The Governor is also on the road.

- Hi Alicia –

- Peter, we need to talk to Grace today –

- Alright, I'll see you in your apartment tonight. I think I found the perfect internship for her –

- Can it be sooner Peter? I'm picking her after school; you can meet us in the house –

- Alicia, I can't – Peter says – I'm on my way to Springfield; I'm addressing the Senate today. I'll be back in Chicago around 7 and I'll go straight to your

apartment. Okay? –

- Fine – Alicia sighs.

- How is she? –

- She's…she's not well Peter –

- Her boyfriend is in a state prison, I'm sure she's sad –

- No, you don't understand. Things happened under our watch Peter. Things that….She didn't trust us –

- What things? –

- I can't tell you over the phone – Alicia answers – See you tonight Peter –

- Bye – Peter says.

- Bad news? – Eli asks his boss.

- This thing with Grace – Peter sighs – I don't know –

- If there is anything I can do, Peter – Marilyn touches Peter's hand. – Don't hesitate to ask –

- Thank you Marilyn –

Eli notices the gesture and feels uncomfortable for the rest of the trip.

* * *

At 10 o'clock the trial against Beckerman begins with Alicia Florrick as the main prosecutor and Geneva Pine as second chair.

- Madame State's Attorney, please begin with you opening arguments – Judge Abernathy says.

- Yes, your honor –

Alicia stands in front of the jury and shows them the chocolate bar.

- The night of April 30th, Clint Braxton asked his mother permission to go buy a chocolate bar. Like this one. Mrs. Braxton told him it was okay, but he

should hurry because it was getting late. So Clint ran to the convenience store, he paid for his candy and when he came out police officer Christopher

Beckerman shot him without justification. Mr. Beckerman claims he shot him because Clint looked like a fugitive, because Clint was running, because he

saw Clint taking a gun out of his pocket. It wasn't a gun – Alicia shows them again the chocolate bar – This was in Clint's pocket: A Crunch bar. Clint

Braxton was just a 15 year old boy who wanted a something sweet after dinner –

And with that Alicia finishes her opening arguments and returns to the table.

- Great job Alicia – Geneva whispers to her.

- We're just getting started –

* * *

Across town upstairs the offices of Agos and Lockhart; Cary and Diane take a look to the empty floor. They're considering renting the floor or

move to another building.

- Here we can put the stairs – Cary says – And here next to the windows, we can have our offices –

- We'll have a view of this side of the city – Diane looks out the big industrial windows.

- A penny for your thoughts – Cary says

- I was thinking about my pro bono case –

- It didn't end like you intended to –

- But it feel good to try. How many passion cases can we afford? –

- Enough to make us feel like humans –

Diane smiles – "Agos and Lockhart socially responsible as long as we can buy nice things for ourselves" –

- So as managing partner, what do you say? Do we stay here or go somewhere else? –

- I'll vote for staying here. This neighborhood is growing on me –

- Then let's take the idea to the other –

* * *

The morning goes by fast for Alicia Florrick, after court and talking to the press and talking to the Mayor; she has a meeting with the ASA's.

- We have the reviews of convictions at the end of the month, people - Alicia tells them. – Just because I'm in court, it doesn't meant I forgot about

them –

- And you can sign up for our annual charity run – Geneva comments.

- Okay, go get the bad guys – Alicia tells them – Finn, can you stay a moment, please? –

- What is she going to ask you now? – Matan Brody taunts him.

- Come on Matan – Geneva pushes him out of the room. Alicia and Finn are alone.

- I want to thank you for your job with the Flanagan case –

Finn shakes his head – Alright –

- What is it? –

- Why did you give me the case? –

- I thought you were a good fit –

- Are we friends, Alicia? –

- I think so –

- Okay, as your friend it was difficult prosecuting your son in law – Finn says.

- He wasn't my...You didn't know him –

- But I know Grace. The times I visit your home she's been nothing but nice to me and I tried to discredited her on the stand –

- Then I'm glad it was you, Finn. Who else could I put in the case? Batan? Myers? They're jerks – Alicia tells him – You did a fine job

in a sticky situation –

- How is Grace? –

- She is…-

- Alicia, sorry to interrupt – Geneva walks in – We have a lead in the Beckerman case. This could be huge –

* * *

Alicia goes to the police precinct and meets with a detective. He takes her to the interrogation room.

- Drake Wayne, arrested for a 215. He wants to make a deal in exchange of information for the Beckerman case– The detective tells her.

- What does he say he knows? –

- That Beckerman knew Clint. He won't talk until he gets a deal –

- I'll talk to him – Alicia enters the interrogation room – Hi –

- No man, I'm only gonna talk with person in charge –

- That would be me – Alicia sits in front of him – I'm Alicia Florrick, the State's Attorney and in theory I hold the fate of every person arrested in the city.

That includes you Drake –

- I want to make a deal –

- Then convince me – Alicia says.

- Alright, last Halloween Ryan Braxton, Clint and I bought beer and we were drinking it on the street behind an abandoned house and an empty

lot. Clint wasn't drinking, he just wanted to hang with us. Anywya Beckerman caught us, he threw away our beer, and he made us empty our pockets.

He said shit, like, "_you fucking dumbasses_" "_I'll put in jail_" and first I thought he was trying to scare us straight. But then he starts talking about money

and doing favors for him or else –

- Wait – Alicia interrupts him – He threatened you to arrest you unless you did something for him –

- Yeah – He nods – That's when Clint opens his mouth. He told Beckerman "_You can't do that, is illegal_". Then Beckerman

bitch slapped him really hard. Clint was just 15, so he started to cry. Ryan yelled at Beckerman, he stood up for his lil' cousin. But another patrol drove

by and Beckerman was spook because he let us go with a warning –

- That was Halloween. Do you think Beckerman remembered Clint from an incident 6 months ago? –

- Yeah. Clint told me that after that Beckerman drove by his school once or twice and waved at him –

- Alright, thank you – Alicia gets up.

- And my deal? –

- Deals take time. In the meantime, sit tight and can I offer you something to drink? –

Alicia meets with the detective again in the observation room.

- Do you believe him? –she asks.

- It fits with the other complains against Beckerman – the detective answers – We need to find Braxton's cousin –

- And see if Beckerman was patrolling the area during Halloween – Alicia gets angry – If it's true, that son of a bitch murdered a 15 year old because of

a silly spat–

- Then let's get that son of a bitch, Mrs. State's Attorney –

- You know what? I want a lawyer! – Drake Wayne yells.

- I'll go talk to him again, see if I can get an affidavit and…shit – Alicia remembers Grace

- What? –

- Nothing I have to make a phone call –

* * *

Grace is saying goodbye to her friends outside school.

- I can't believe this is it – Mindy says.

- What about the Prom? – Jasika asks Grace but Mindy elbows her – Oh, right you were planning to go with Connor, sorry –

- Good luck at Brown, Mindy –

- Thanks –

- And I'm sure you're going to be great at Duke, Jasika –

- Thank you. What are you going to do? –

- I don't know yet –

Grace's cell phone rings.

- Hi mom –

- Gracie, I'm so sorry. I really am. Something big came up at work and...hold on...yes, take the file...Grace? –

- I'm still here –

- I'm sorry I can't pick you up. I'll be home in two hours top. Okay? –

- I understand mom. So are you sending a car or...? No wait, I see her. See you later mom –

Veronica honks twice – Gracie! –

- Goodbye – she tells to her friends.

- Bye Grace – the girls tell her.

Grace gets in Veronica's car.

- Your mom sent me –

- Yeah – the girl just looks to the road.

- I'm sorry about your boyfriend –

Grace just nods.

* * *

After dealing with Drake's lawyer for an hour, Alicia goes home, she anxious to see Grace.

- I'm home! –

- Hello Alicia. We're making dinner – Veronica says.

- Hey –

- Hi Gracie – Alicia kisses Grace's forehead. The teenage doesn't protest.

- We have good news for you – Veronica says – I'm ditching Michael and I'm taking Grace with me –

- Taking her where? –

- To Europe. Remember? I'm gonna spend the summer there and Gracie is coming with me –

- Uhm…I don't think so – Alicia takes off her jacket.

- I would like to go mom – Grace says.

- Sure, some day. But right now you should be with your family here –

- Come on Alicia. We already talked to Peter and he's okay with it –

- You phoned him? –

- Yeah, Grace talked to him over the phone – Veronica smiles – Since she's a minor, Peter and you have to sign a letter or something –

- The flight is next Thursday – Grace says.

- Next Thursday? Your graduation is next Friday. You can't miss it –

- I asked in school and they can give me diploma tomorrow and I don't have to attend anymore –

- It gives us time to go shopping –

- Zach is flying into Chicago for your graduation – Alicia insists.

- Then he can come and say goodbye instead – Grace answers.

- You're going to love Europe, Grace. The boutiques, the food, the wine...-

- The museums – Grace comments.

- Yeah, those too –

Alicia frowns – Grace, could you give us a minute please? –

- Sure – The girl goes to her room.

- My french is rusty but...-

- Are you insane?! – Alicia cuts Veronica off – I asked you to keep her company for a couple of hours, not put stupid ideas in her head –

- She was like a zombie when I picked her up and she lightened up when I talked about the trip –

- You're not taking my daughter to another continent –

- She needs a distraction, some time off. Peter already said yes –

- Of course he did. Peter is incapable of saying "no" to Grace. Ever since she was a baby, he gave her everything she wanted and I was the villain

saying not to her – Alicia says – And I'll be the villain again if I have to –

- She wants to go – Veronica says. – What's the problem? –

- She wants to run away. You're helping her to run away –

- Sweetie, she'll be 18 in month. If you don't let her go now, she's just going to count down the days until she can run out that door –

- Then she'll have a month to think things through –

- Alicia, you told me once that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I can be there for Grace. Yes, she wants to runaway, but she doesn't have

to be alone –

- No – Alicia says – I'll go talk to Grace –

* * *

Alicia finds her daughter looking out window.

- Listen Grace, I know you're hurting and I'm sure you miss Connor… –

- This isn't just about Connor and you know it –

- You're right, but you shouldn't rush any decisions –

- I remember you, wiping your tears the day of dad's arrest. A week later you were out looking for a job – Grace turns to face her mother.

- Excuse me? –

- And after Will died you were a wreck. You spent days in bed. You didn't eat, you didn't shower and you cried all night. But you finally got out of bed

and I'm sure you wanted to get away but you had responsibilities and people depended on you. Like Zach and me, your firm and to a certain extent

dad – Grace says – Then you became the State's Attorney, you made Chicago depended on you. You gave yourself a new reason to keep going –

- You can find a reason too, Grace. If you feel like you don't have a purpose, we can find it together –

- No mom. I'm done. I'm tired of Chicago, I'm tired of my life and I'm tired of being Grace Florrick – Grace sighs. – I need to leave this place and nothing

is holding me here. Why don't you want me to go? –

- Because I'm afraid that if I let you go, you won't come back – Alicia fights the tears – I feel like I'm losing you. Every time I look at you, you're further

and further away –

- I'll always be your daughter but right now I need to get away so badly –

Alicia wants to fight, to argue, scream anything to make Grace say she'll stay. But she sees Grace's determination and she gives in.

- Okay – Alicia hugs Grace.

* * *

Around 7 pm Peter arrives to the apartment.

– Anyone here? – He says with a cordial tone as he enters the apartment. – Hello Grace –

- Hi dad –

Peter hugs her and kisses the top of her head. – How are you? –

- I'm fine –

- Okay – Peter thinks Grace sounds like her mother. – Good evening Veronica –

- Peter. I made dinner, you can join us –

- That depends, is it your lasagna? – He attempts to make a joke but it falls flat. – It's okay, I already ate –

- Peter can I talk to you? – Alicia points to the master bedroom.

- Sure –

Veronica and Grace stay in the kitchen.

- Alicia already said yes, right? –

- Yeah –

- What are they going to talk about? –

- I dunno – Grace says – I'll set up the table –

* * *

In the bedroom Alicia closes the door to have more privacy.

- You're angry, I can tell – Peter says – I couldn't say no to Grace. I know you want to keep her home, but when she phoned me…-

- I agree to the trip too – Alicia interrupts him.

- Oh, then everything its okay –

- No, Peter. Everything isn't okay –

- You said something happened that you couldn't tell me over the phone. What is it? –

- Yes, uh…Grace…she told me…- Alicia can't bring herself to say the words aloud. How can she tell Peter about the illegal abortion?

- What is it, Alicia? She's my princess – Peter puts his hand on his chest – Did something else happened to her? –

- No. Nothing happened – Alicia finally says – I found out she and Connor had been dating longer that we thought. She lied to us about being with

him –

- Well, that's not so bad. I mean, teenagers sneak around –

- And they were having sex –

- What? – Peter frowns – Really? Grace? –

- Yeah and she refused to have the talk with me –

- Uh…- The governor sits on the bed – Aren't Christians supposed to wait until marriage? I'm not a prude or anything, but Grace…-

- She's your princess – Alicia pats him on the back. – I know –

- I gave that son of a bitch 50 bucks – Peter recalls.

- And you let him call you Peter –

- Do you think she lied to us because we lied to her? –

- It could be –

- We can't change the past Alicia. But are we on the same page now? –

- Yes, we're on the same page. Let her have a summer trip –

During dinner they discuss all the details of Grace's vacation.

* * *

Thanks to her job, the week flies by for Alicia. She keeps the good work with the Beckerman trial. After corroborating Drake Wayne's story; the State's

Attorney offices cuts a deal with him and he testifies against the ex cop. A news article comments on the small increase of eye witness for criminal trials,

saying Alicia is the Patron Saint for witness in Chicago.

While at home Grace's attitude doesn't change. The girl remains taciturn and withdraws to her room most of the day.

Wednesday evening Zach arrives to Chicago. Alicia picks him up from the airport and warns him about Grace's mood.

- We're home – Alicia opens the door of the apartment.

- I'm glad – Jackie says. – Hello Zachary –

- Hi grandma –

- I'm making pasta with chicken –

- Sounds great, thank you Jackie. And Grace? –

- Where else? She's in her room –

- I'll go say hi – Zach tells them with a reassuring smile. He finds his sister reading a book next to the window.

- You had to outdo me. I left on graduation night; you leave the day before graduation –

- Hello Zach – She smiles shyly.

- Hi Grace – The boy enters the room and sees the empty desk – Where is your computer? –

- I sold it because I needed money for bail –

- Uh...I'm sorry about Connor –

- Thanks –

- So what's up with Jackie being here? –

- Mom doesn't want me to be alone. She asked Uncle Owen, Veronica, Jackie and even Eli to keep me company – Grace says.

- So, what's going on? – Zach says.

- I'm leaving – Grace says very seriously.

- Mom putting up with Jackie? That's big deal. You spending the summer with Veronica? It's weird. What happened? –

- I'll tell you when we're fifty –

- Come on Grace. I'm only trying to understand. Do you blame mom for what happened to Connor? –

Zach doesn't drop the subject causing Grace to exasperate. She closes the book and looks at her brother.

- I had a really lousy year and Connor going to prison was the last straw. I don't blame anyone –

- Okay –

- Dinner is ready! – Jackie yells.

* * *

Thursday at noon, The Florrick family is at the O'Hare airport saying goodbye to Grace and Veronica.

- Take good care of Grace, Veronica – Peter says.

- Of course –

- Have fun Grace – Zach tells her.

- I'll try – She gives him a hug.

- He's right – Owen says – Have lots of fun. Eat all that fantastic food –

- Sure, Uncle Owen –

- Make sure to send me postcards – Jackie says – I don't like the facebooks, I have to open the thing, and log in –

- I'll send you postcards. I promise –

- Farewell Gracie – Jackie gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Next it's Peter's turn to say goodbye.

- Grace, I…

- FLORRICK YOU'RE A RAT! – An individual yells at him – You're not my governor! –

The bodyguards react by covering the governor. While a security guard asks the individual to stop shouting.

- Sorry about that – Peter tells Grace.

- It's okay dad –

- Goodbye princess, I love you – He gives her a hug – If Veronica gives you any trouble or you want to come home. I'll send a plane for you –

- Thank you dad –

And finally is Alicia turn.

- Grace – Alicia hugs her daughter – I love you Grace –

- I love you too mom. Goodbye –

The family watches Veronica and Grace go through security and head to their gate.

- Well, that is it – Peter says – Who wants to grab some lunch? I'm buying –

- Can we go to Gino's East? – Zach says – I miss Gino's –

- I'll pass - Owen says.

- Come with us Owen, we don't bite – Jackie tells him.

- I don't know, hey sis, are you...-

Alicia is still looking at the other direction.

- I'll talk to her – Peter says – Alicia, are you okay? Want to talk? –

- No. I'm fine. Listen I have court but we should start with the divorce paperwork. Zach is here, so let's talk to him before he leaves. Okay? –

- Are you sure you don't want to wait? – Peter says.

- No, I don't want to wait – Alicia replies.

* * *

In the courtroom Alicia says her closing arguments to the jury. The defense lawyer is so nervous he's sweating.

- Christopher Beckerman had a grudge against a Clint Braxton. He harassed him; he tried to scare him driving in front of his house, of his school. But

Clint was good citizen; he didn't fall in his game. But when they meet again outside the convenience store in the night of April 30th Christopher

Beckerman shot him because he wanted him dead. Because he thought he could get away with murder. But the inconsistencies came to light and his

lies did not succeed. This man killed a 15 year old boy and hid behind a badge he didn't deserve – Alicia looks at the eyes of the jury – You can give

Clint Braxton and his family the justice they deserve –

Alicia goes back to her table and looks at the lawyer from the defense; he's wiping the sweat off his forehead.

- Counselor? – The judge asks.

- Yes, your honor. One moment –

* * *

After the defense closing arguments, the judge gives instructions to the jury and the deliberations starts.

Outside the court room Alicia waits with Mrs. Braxton.

- How much it usually takes for a verdict? –

- It depends - Alicia says – Though I don't think it'll be long for this trial–

- Hmmm – Mrs. Braxton nods.

Alicia gets a text from Veronica letting her know they're in JFK airport and ready to board the next plane to Paris. Alicia text back a simple "_Thank you_"

- Is it about the trial? – Mrs. Braxton asks.

- No, my daughter is traveling abroad and…it doesn't matter – Alicia puts away her cell phone.

- I think I met your daughter. She was at the makeshift memorial praying for my son. I'm pretty sure it was her – Mrs. Braxton says – She talked to me

for a while. She was sweet –

Alicia feels a lump on her throat. – Yeah, that sounds like her –

- Alicia, the verdict is in – Geneva informs her.

- Only 10 minutes - Mrs. Braxton says – Is that good or bad? –

- Usually, it's a good sign –

The jury found Beckerman guilty. Upon hearing the verdict Mrs. Braxton hugs Alicia and thanks her. Shortly after Alicia and Mayor Emanuel hold a press

conference.

* * *

At the offices of Agos and Lockhart, Diane reads on line about the conviction of Christopher Beckerman.

- Hey – Kalinda enters Diane's office – I found the receipts of our client. He was cheating on his wife in a cheap motel –

- So he lied to us too – Diane takes the file with the photocopies. – Good work Kalinda. Have you heard Beckerman was convicted? –

- Alicia got him –

- Yes, she did. If he had been acquitted, there would be riots in the streets– Diane leans back – I feel proud of her. We saw her from lawyer fighting

for a job to State's Attorney. –

- Call her and let her know –

- I believe there's some tension between Alicia and me –

- Because you defended Connor? –

- She personally asked me not to put Grace on the stand –

- I still think you should call her – Kalinda leaves the office and gets a call from Alicia. – Hey, I was just talking about you…no; about the Beckerman

case. Agos/Lockhart is proud that the State's Attorney came from their ranks…yeah, sure. See you tonight –

* * *

That night in Alicia's apartment she meets with Zach.

- We got you some food from Gino's – Zach says – Did you know Dad gets booed? Like that idiot yelling in the airport.–

- I heard the Senate booed him the other day –

- That must sucks. Hey mom, I'm going out with tonight some friends. –

- I hope you're not crashing a graduation party – Alicia jokes.

- I'm not crashing, Nisa invited me – Zach says.

- A party with your ex girlfriend? Really Zach? You know how she feels about you –

- She has a boyfriend now. We're friends – Zach says.

- Okay, I trust you – Alicia gives him a kiss – And if you make a mistake, you can always count on me. I'm your mom and I'll always love you no matter

what –

- Alright, that seems out place –

- Have fun – Alicia says – I'm going out too –

* * *

In their favorite bar Kalinda meets with Alicia, they immediately order shots of tequila

- Cheers –

- Cheers. We haven't done this in a long time - Kalinda says.

- I know. It was easy when we worked together –

- Geneva doesn't drink? You should be celebrating putting Beckerman behind bars –

- Geneva and I get along really well. She's a great lawyer , reason why I made her first assistant, but she knows to keep business and pleasure

separate –

- She's smart –

- How's Agos and Lockhart these days? –

- Growing. They're discussing getting more office space, more lawyers –

- Good for them. Diane and Cary know what they're doing –

- You should phone Diane –

- I'll do that – Alicia nods – What else is going on? –

- Cary and Robyn are still together. They seem pretty serious about it –

- Uh, if they're happy… What about you? Are you Donna still an item? –

- I haven't drunk enough to discuss my love life –

- At least you have love life –

- You don't have any prospects, Madame State's Attorney? –

- No. But I'm strangely okay with that – Alicia says – I found my job very satisfying –

- Not that satisfying – Kalinda smirks.

- You're right –

- We need more drinks. Hey, two more – Kalinda asks the bartender.

- Can I ask you something? –

- Shot –

- Do you miss your family? I assume you had a family once, somewhere. Before you change your life –

- I...- Kalinda tries to come up with an answer.

- Forget it, is too personal –

- It's a complicated question for me. Why are you asking me that? –

- Because of Grace. She's in on her way to Europe, she is heartbroken and told me she was tired of her life and it remind me something you said years

ago –

- Grace is not me –

- I know –

- And you're not my mother. If you were my mother I would be a more well-rounded individual – Kalinda drinks her Tequila shot.

- I'll take it as compliment –

- Come on Alicia, kids leave their homes to have their own lives –

- But they leave full of hopes. My daughter left full of hate and disappointment – Alicia also ends her shot – She's probably not coming back –

- Two more. It's going be a long night –

- Forget it, let's talk about something else –

- Listen Alicia, I know Grace, I don't think she's full of hate –

- I hope it's true –

- Hey – Kalinda smiles – I do miss my family every once in a while –

- How are they like? –

- Let's put like this. I'm the nice one of my family –

* * *

Friday 7:00 am at the de Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport, Veronica and Grace are waiting in baggage claim area. Grace looks her surroundings; she's in

a foreign country 4000 miles away from home.

- How are you feeling sweetie? – Veronica asks her.

- I feel great – Grace smiles – Thanks for taking me –

- You're welcome honey. Now, stay here, I'll go get help for our bags –

* * *

Hours later in Chicago, Alicia is paying a visit. She looks at the address to make sure she's in the right place and knocks the apartment's door.

- Mrs. Florrick – Becca opens the door – How can I help you? –

- I want to talk to you –

- Sure, come in –

Alicia enters the apartment. It's small but very clean and nicely decorated.

- How did you know where I live? –

- I'm the State's Attorney –

- I see. Do you want some tea? –

- No, thank you – Alicia answers – Grace told me what you did for her –

- You'll have to be more specific. –

- You took her to a clinic in Wisconsin –

- Oh, that –

Alicia takes a step closer to Becca – It was wrong, it was illegal. You shouldn't have done it –

- She was scared –

- It doesn't matter! She was a minor. You should've sent her to me. Her mother –

- I understand –

- Saying that, thanks for helping her –

- It wasn't a big deal, I mean, these things happened – Becca undercuts the importance – For the record, they didn't have unprotected sex, the condom

broke. And believe me; I put Connor in his place. Also they waited a long time before getting it on –

- How long were they dating? –

- Hmmm…Two and half years. They were cute together – the kettle starts to whistle – Are you sure you don't want a cup of tea? It's organic –

- That's a long did she trust you and not me? -

- Think of all the things a teenage girl go through and add the Florrick's issues -

- What do you know about our issues? -

- I know that being a politician's kid isn't easy - Becca says - Your kids are weird. Trying to solve their problems by themselves -

- I think I inadvertently taught them that -

- You're a strong woman Mrs. Florrick, I think Grace is too -

- Did Grace talk to you before leaving? –

- Yes, she came by to say goodbye. I'll miss her. Probably the only real friend I had since the 6th grade –

- Did she tell you anything about her plans? –

- That she doesn't have any –

- Do you think she's coming back? –

- To Chicago? No Mrs. Florrick, I don't think she's coming back –

When the summer ends Veronica returns to Chicago but Grace doesn't.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español

Next chapter: Thanksgiving! We'll see The Florricks, Diane and Kurt, Kalinda and Donna, Cary and Robyn and more

I will finish the story for you dear readers (You guys rock!). But I'll try to wrap things up faster, but still touching the mayor plot points I had planned.


	18. Holidays

Alicia and Peter had a friendly divorce and they were a united front to keep the media out of their personal lives. They're moving on from the marriage

but their kids keep them connect and the Holiday season is the first test for the family.

**November 26th 2015.**

For the fist time in two decades, Alicia is not going to cook Thanksgiving dinner, nor will she entertain guesses. So she gets up late and makes

pancakes just because she's in the mood. But when she sits down to eat the phone rings.

- Hello?...Oh hi! – Alicia face lights up – How are you? How are things over there?...I'm happy to hear that. I'd...Oh, you have to go? It's fine. Thank you

for calling me...Yeah I'll tell them...Bye, I love you –

Alicia hangs up and feels incredible sad.

- Damn it – Alicia loses her appetite and throws away the pancakes. She decides to go to the office.

* * *

For the second time Cary Agos is spending the holiday with the Burdine family. This time he knows what to expect of the excentric family and he has a

surprise for them.

- Cary, nice to see you again – Raven Burdine hugs the lawyer – Ready to make some jams? –

- I'm more than ready –

- Aunt Robyn – the little kids tackle Robyn.

- Ah! Okay, I give up, you got me – Robyn says – You guys are getting to big –

- Hey Raven, where is your dad? I'd like to talk to him – The lawyer asks Robyn's sister.

- He's in the garage –

- Thank you – Cary finds Mr. Burdine carrying jars out of his truck. – Hello sir –

- Cary, since you're here, help me out –

- Yeah, of course sir – Cary says – Sir, can I have a word with you? –

- Sure, what's in your mind, boy? – Mr. Burdine says.

- Robyn and I are living together now. I really care about your daughter. Actually, I love...-

- Cary, let me stop you right there. If you're going to propose marriage to Robyn you should talk to her, not me – Mr. Burdine puts another box in top of

the boxes Cary is carrying.

- I talked to her about but I want to...- Cary struggles with the heavy boxes.

- I don't have ownership over my daughter. Asking me for her hand is patriarchy bullshit –

- I only want to give you heads up because I'm asking her tonight during dinner –

- Did you buy a ring? –

- Yeah, a beautiful diamond ring –

- How dare you?! The diamond industry in Central Africa is controlled by corrupted...-

- No, sir. It's handmade, eco friendly – Cary puts the boxes on the floor and takes the ring out of his pocket – See? It looks like just like a regular

diamond but no one suffered. Nothing was destroy –

- Hello Dad! Raven said you were...- Robyn enters the garage and sees them – Why do you have a ring? Wait...Holy crap –

- Damn it – Cary sighs and gets down on his knee – Robyn, will you marry me? –

- I got to go – Robyn leaves the garage.

- Wait – Cary gets up.

- Aren't you glad you didn't ask in front of everyone? – Mr. Burdine pats Cary on the back. The lawyer runs after Robyn.

- Robyn can we talk?! –

- I…- Robyn sees that her whole family is staring at them. Robyn takes Cary's hand and they enter the under stairs closet. – Okay, let's talk –

- Uh...why are we in a closet? –

- To get privacy –

- We could've gone to a room upstairs or outside –

- I wasn't thinking straight. You know why? Because you freaking proposed! –

- We live together and we have talked about it –

- I was sort of kidding – Robyn scratches the back of her head.

- Were you? It's hard to tell with you sometimes – Cary sighs – So, you don't want to get married? –

- In general? No. With you? Yes – Robyn smiles-

- So that's a yes –

- This is a yes – They kiss. – I have broomstick poking me. We should get out of the closet –

* * *

Meanwhile at the Terminal 5 of the O'Hara Airport Diane's flight is delay.

She sits down to wait near the boarding gate. A couple of little boys are yelling and running around her.

- Relax – Diane says to herself – Just 20 minutes –

After half an hour, they make the announcement that the plane can't take off due to bad weather and it'll be another 20 minutes. Diane phones Kurt,

who is already in Mexico.

- You should've taken yesterday's flight with me – He says.

- Too much work at the office. How's the weather there? –

- 93° and a blue sky. I admit that the idea of spending Thanksgiving weekend in spa wasn't appealing at first, but I'm enjoying myself –

- I'll be there in a few hours, if we ever take off –

- Are you going to use your lawyer powers and talk to the attendant? –

- No, I'm fine. I'm not in a hurry – Diane grabs a gossip magazine someone left in a seat – I have a magazine with the first photos of a celebrity baby –

- Alright, you're taking a Zen approach –

- I am –

* * *

Peter Florrick picks up Zach from the airport and drives him to Highland Park, to their old home.

- Mother, we're home – Peter says when he opens the door. Jackie goes to the entrance to welcome back her grandson.

- Hello Zach – Jackie gives him hug. – How was your flight? –

- It was half and hour late because of bad weather, but I'm here – The boy put his suitcase down. – Are you cooking today? –

- I am. It'll be a wonderful occasion – Jackie says – You're going to change, right? –

- Yeah, sure. But I'll take a shower first –

- Uh, Zach while you get ready I'll go pick up Marilyn, okay? –

- Really? –

- Yes, I told you over the phone she is going to spend Thanksgiving with us –

- No, I know. It just seems early – Zach shrugs.

- We'll have dinner earlier because of the baby –

- Okay –

- Be right back – And Peter is out the door again.

- Marilyn is such an elegant woman – Jackie says with a smile – And her baby is so cute –

Zach is a little bit scared by his grandmother's behavior.

- Alright Grandma. I'll go take my shower –

* * *

Past noon at the State's Attorney office Finn knocks at Alicia's door.

- Hi –

Alicia looks up. – Hey Finn. What are you doing here? –

- Well, I'm a workaholic with nothing better to do. I came here because I wanted to check a file and the security guard told me: Ms. Cavanaugh is here–

- Yeah, I guess I'm a workaholic too – Alicia says – What about your family? –

- My parents are in Florida now and my kids are with their mom, I'll see them tomorrow. And you? –

- Same agreement. Zach spends today with Peter and I'll see him tomorrow –

- You'll get use to it – Finn says. – So what are you working on? –

- Actually, I'm done. I caught up with my cases, and everything else needs a judge or another office's approval…so –

- Then, do you want to get lunch? –

- Yeah, I'd like that –

The lawyers go to a nearby restaurant.

- You almost forget that many people don't celebrate Thanksgiving – Alicia remarks when she sees the restaurant full.

- I know, when you have kids, your calendar is scheduled around them – Finn says.

- That's true. Birthdays, Thanksgiving, Christmas. Help them write an essay for Presidents' Day –

- I only get half of that stuff with my kids and I have to make the most of it –

- Being divorce is weird –

- How long were you married, Alicia? –

- 20 years – Alicia sighs – We spend 20 Thanksgiving days together –

- Wow, you didn't miss one –

- Actually, we did miss one. When Peter was in prison, we didn't visit him. But our first Thanksgiving was when Peter and I were dating, I visit his

home...his mother hated me right away –

- Oh yeah, the in laws. I don't miss them – Finn laughs.

- Jackie is a nightmare, if Peter remarries I feel so sorry for the new wife –

- Good to see you have a sense of humor about it –

- Another perk is that I got my apartment all for myself. I like it. The last time I live alone was after I graduated college. Before that I had a roommate

and then I moved in with Peter –

- I went from sharing my room with my sister to sharing a room with my wife –

- Now we can walk around naked if we want – Alicia says – I mean, in our respective apartments –

- I got it – Finn smiles and they eyes lock.

- Do you want to get a cup of coffee? –

- Sure – Finn raises his hand to call the waitress.

- No, I mean, in my house –

- Alright –

They pay their meal and go to Alicia's apartment. Alicia brews a new jar of coffee and they talk while the wait. When the coffee's ready; Alicia serves

Finn a cup and their hands touch. That little contact is all they need. They kiss and go to Alicia's bedroom.

* * *

Back in Highland Park, Marilyn Garbanza and her son arrive for an early dinner.

- Hello Zachary. I don't think we official met, did we? – Marilyn shakes his hand.

- I saw you around dad's office – Zach says. It feels awkward to socialize with his dad girlfriend.

- And this is my son Pete – the little boy hides behind Marilyn. – He's a little shy at first –

- But he's a cutie – Jackie says.

- How old is he? – Zach asks.

- One year and 9 months –

Zach looks at the baby. Besides his sister, he has never interacted with toddlers before. He didn't have little cousins or neighbors with babies.

- He doesn't bite son – Peter says. – Some kids do, but not Pete –

- Well, who wants some appetizers? – Jackie says – I made the salmon toast that you like Marilyn –

- Thank you Mrs. Florrick –

- No, no. I told you can call me Jackie or Jacks – She smiles.

- Thank you – The women go to chat in the living room.

- Dad, Grandma likes Marilyn more than she ever liked mom – Zach whispers to Peter.

- I know –

- Why? –

- I have no idea, I'm just grateful – Peter pats Zach on the back. – Come on son –

Zach, Peter, Marilyn, baby Peter and Jackie sit down for dinner.

- If you want, I can feed him – Jackie says – That way you can eat in peace –

- Thank you Jackie. Here is his food – The blonde woman has the food in little containers.

For Peter seeing the baby brings back old memories.

* * *

_- Open aaaahh –Peter said to his daughter as he feed her the baby food – Good girl. Is yummy, isn't? –  
_

_- What are you doing Peter? – Alicia came back into the kitchen.  
_

_- What? You were with Zach so I'm feeding her –  
_

_- No Peter, you have to go to work in 5 minutes –  
_

_- So? –  
_

_- She won't let you go –  
_

_Peter looked back at the baby – Is she going to tackle me? –  
_

_- She's going to cry if you go and don't finish feeding her –  
_

_- Come on. Just take the spoon – Peter got up and put his jacket on.  
_

_- Da! – The baby yelled.  
_

_Peter kissed the top of the baby's head. Then he kissed Alicia – Bye girls –  
_

_When the baby saw her father leaving she started to cry. – Daaaa! –  
_

_- What did I tell you? – Alicia sighed – Go, you're going to be late –  
_

_- Alright, don't cry princess – Peter took off his jacket and sat back down – Give me the spoon –_

_- She's going to expect you to feed her tomorrow morning too –_

_- Then I'll do it. We're almost done. Open up aaaahhh –_

* * *

- Peter? –

- What? Sorry I was thinking about something else –

- Could you say Thanks?– Jackie tells her son.

- Of course –

Peter gives thanks and they can start eating.

- This turkey is so moist – Marilyn says.

- Thank you. I can give you the recipe if you want –

- Being honest I'm not much of a cooker –

- It's okay, you're a working woman –

Zach knows Jackie wasn't never this nice to Alicia. It bothers him.

- So how's school? – Peter asks his son.

- Oh that's correct, you go to Georgetown – Marilyn says –It's a good college –

- Well, you know, I'm doing alright. James and I were thinking about starting a company–

- That's great son. Don't sign anything without your lawyer taking a look at it first –

- Yeah. So, Marilyn...uhm...where did you go to college? – Zach asks awkwardly.

- Harvard – Marilyn replies – You don't have to ask me anything if you're comfortable –

- That's what people do when they want to get to know each other. Next I'm going you ask you what's your favorite movie? –

Marilyn smiles – My favorite movie is The Last Picture Show –

- I just watched with some friends. I really liked it –

- Wait – Peter chuckles – The Last Picture Show is your favorite movie, really? –

- Yes, Peter – Marilyn says – What's your favorite movie Zach? –

- If I have to pick...Scott Pilgrim but I also like Jaws –

* * *

At the O'Hara airport, Diane's flight is delay even longer. The airline is moving passengers to another flights and airlines.

- Good evening – Diane's reaches the help desk.

- Please, don't get angry. I don't control the planes – the attendant says. Diane reads her name and smiles.

- Mary, I know most people here are yelling at you. I won't. I only need you to sort out my situation –

- Thank you – The woman takes Diane ticket – Okay, you're first class to Los Cabos…uhm…-

- Uhmm? What is it Mary? –

- I can put you on an early flight but is coach. Or you can wait until 5 pm and stay in first class –

- Well…- Diane sees the kids yelling, people arguing and a young man hearing music really loud on his earphones – I'll stay in first class –

- Okey dokey. Let me print your new ticket and give you vouchers so you can eat here in the airport –

- Thank you Mary – The next customer in line starts to yell at Mary. So Diane walks away to call Kurt again.

- Please tell me you're in the air –

- No, I'm stuck in the airport. My flight is at 5 pm –

- You can go back to the house and wait there –

- No, I don't want to risk…Is that music? –

- Yeah, I'm at the sea buffet and there's a band playing. I wish you were here –

- See you tonight Kurt – Diane hangs up the phone and goes to the near restaurant. – I have a voucher, does apply for alcoholic beverages? –

- Yes, what can I get you? –

- A margarita. So I can pretend I'm not here –

An hour of Margaritas later, Diane calls Kurt again.

- Hello love – Diane says – What are you up to down there? –

- I'm booking a fishing trip to…-

- That's nice honey – Diane interrupts him – Now listen…Hear that? I convinced the manager to play the tequila song from the 60's–

Kurt hears people singing and laughing. – Are you drunk? –

- I had a couple of drinks. I'm getting in the mood –

- Just board the plane and I'll be here waiting for you. Don't do anything to crazy. –

- Crazy? I wouldn't do anything crazy –

- You proposed marriage to me when you were slightly drunk –

- Don't worry, the waiter is cute but he's not you –

- I'm happy to hear that –

- Kurt, I don't want to go fishing. I just want to lie on the beach –

- Alright. I love you –

- And I love tequila –

* * *

In Alicia's life she never had such an awkward post coital situation as she has with Finn right now.

- So...- she says.

- Yeah, I should...- Finn gets out of bed and picks up his pants from the floor. – Hey, can I take a shower here? –

- Sure, go ahead – Alicia points to the bathroom.

- Thanks – Finn enters the bathroom.

- Stupid, stupid, stupid – Alicia says to herself.

- Alicia, excuse me...I need a towel – Finn opens the door.

- Let me get one for you – Alicia goes to closet for the towel and gives it to Finn. When he reaches for the towel Alicia can see the scar from the bullet in

his shoulder.

- Thank you –

Alicia puts her robe on and goes to the living room to give Finn some privacy. Also, she needs to think of what to say. 20 minutes later Finn comes out

of the room.

- Well, this was an interest day –

- Finn what happened here...-

- I understand Alicia, you're my boss and...-

- And we were two lonely divorcees on a Holiday –

- Exactly – Finn smiles – I should go. –

- See you Monday – Alicia walks him to the door.

- See you Monday –

Alicia closes the door, leans her back against it and then she slides down to the floor.

- What are you doing Alicia? You're so stupid. You're the State's Attorney –

Three knocks on the door.

- Oh no – Alicia whispers.

- Alicia? –

She recognizes her brother's voice and opens the door.

- Owen, come in – She pulls him into the apartment and sees Finn isn't on the hallway.

- What's the matter with you? –

- Nothing, what are you doing here? – Alicia straightens her hair – I was expecting you tomorrow –

- I want a night with just the two of us: the Cavanaugh siblings. We can watch rom-com movies...What's going here? –

- Nothing –

- Why are you wearing a robe? Your hair is messy. You're blushing...wait a minute. Wait a minute! – Owen goes to her bedroom.

- Owen! –

- And your bed is unmade. You just had sex! –

- No, I didn't –

- With that guy who got into the elevator! – Owen points at her.

- No – Alicia's face gets redder.

- You got laid –

- Fine, yes I did! –

- This deserves a celebration. You're getting your mojo back after years of celibacy– He takes Alicia by the hand and go to the kitchen – We're gonna

have a glass of champagne and you're gonna tell me all about him. Are you seeing him or what? –

- I'm not seeing. I can't see him, he's an Assistant State's Attorney –

- What?! Is it requirement for every State's Attorney to have a sex scandal? –

- I'm not having a scandal. It won't happen again. Besides, we're just friends –

- Too bad, he is handsome –

- He's good looking –

- Was it good? – He smirks.

- Yeah –

- You hoochie mamma –

Alicia laughs – I don't know what that means –

* * *

The next day Peter drives Zach to Alicia's apartment.

- Son wait – Peter says when they come out of the elevator.

- Yeah? –

- Thank you for being nice to Marilyn and Pete – Peter says to his son

- She's your girlfriend and she's alright –

- You're a good son – He gives him a hug and then he knocks on Alicia's door.

- Honey – Alicia gives Zach a hug and a kiss.

- Hi mom –

- Come on, get in. Owen is taking a shower –

- Okay – The young man enters the apartment.

- Hi Peter –

- Hi Alicia – Peter smiles – I can't believe I'm going to say this but…My mom asked me to give you this. She baked an extra pie for you –

Alicia takes the pie and frowns – Is it poisoned? –

- I don't think so. My mom is in a good mood lately –

- Sure, now I'm not longer around – Alicia says – Anyway, thank you –

- No problem – Peter puts his hand in his pockets – So…I got call yesterday morning. She wished me happy holidays –

- She called me too –

- I asked her if she needed more money, she said she's fine – Peter says – She sounded okay –

- Well…Thank you for driving Zach – Alicia says.

- You're welcome. Have a nice weekend –

- Yeah, you too –

Zach puts his suitcase in his old room. He wonders how long will take before Alicia changes his room. After all he only comes home a couple of times a

year. He then takes a peek into his sister room and gets a surprise. Nothing from his sister is there anymore. The posters, the stuff animals, the

spinning lamp, the photos, the cushions and the quilt are all gone. It's now a generic bedroom.

- Zach, are you settled in? – Alicia sees Zach in the other room. – Oh there you are. Everything okay? –

- What happened? Did she take all of her stuff? –

- No, I put it in boxes and I moved them to the guest room. So if I have a guest, like you're Uncle last night, they can have a nicer bigger room – Alicia

doesn't put a foot on the room.

- Oh, okay –

- Come on – Alicia says as she walks away from the bedroom. – Tell me how are things in school? –

- School…-

* * *

_The first day of school Alicia took her kids by the hand to the entrance.  
_

_- There's Gary. Bye mom – Zach ran into the school to meet his friend.  
_

_- Have a nice day – Alicia smiled when she saw Zach with his friend. But her daughter was another story. It was her first day of school ever and she started to _

_cry.  
_

_- Sweetie, was the matter? – Alicia kneeled down.  
_

_- I don't want to go – The little girl said.  
_

_- You're going to have fun; you're going to make friends. Look at Zach, he's happy to be here. Don't you want to be a big kid like him? –  
_

_- No – The girl hugged her.  
_

_- Oh sweetie –_

_Zach saw his little sister cry and he went to talk to her. _

_- Come on. Give me your hand – He said – I'll take you to meet Miss. Kathy. She's going to be your teacher, right mom? –_

_- That's right – Alicia caressed Zach's hair – You're a good big brother. Look after your sister, okay? –_

* * *

- School is fine, mom – Zach says.

- Come on Zach. You must have something to tell me –

- James and I are thinking about starting our own company –

- See? You do have something to tell me – Alicia smiles – You haven't sign anything, right? –

- No mom –

* * *

The day after Thanksgiving Donna Seabrook is making turkey sandwiches with the leftovers. She hears the door and knows is Kalinda.

- I'm in the kitchen! –

- Hey, I'm back – Kalinda says.

- You're back from your fictitious investigation in Michigan? –

- What? –

- It's okay. Holidays scare you off. You think I want domestic, you don't do domestic so you disappear for a couple of days. Do you want a sandwich? –

- Donna, you want me to meet your mom. I'm not the kind of girl you take home to meet your mom –

- My mother has seen it all, okay? She's not going to get scared by your high boots – Donna replies.

- Good to know – Kalinda smiles.

- I don't want domestic Kalinda. I don't want to adopt a baby, or get married or send Christmas cards with us wearing matching red and green

sweaters – Donna says – Although that would be cute. I only want to say to my mom: Here, this is the woman I'm in love with –

– I'll meet your mom – Kalinda smiles

- Thanks –

- And I'm hungry so I accept your sandwich –

They sit to eat.

- By the way, Canadians celebrate Thanksgiving early on the year, right? – Donna asks.

- You mean in the right date? Yes, we do –

* * *

That evening in Alicia's apartment, Veronica, Owen, Zach and Alicia are eating Chinese food.

- Let me set you up – Veronica tells Alicia – I just met a perfect guy for you. He's an artist –

- An artist? You think I want to go out with an artist? –

- He's a free spirit. It's exactly what you need –

- I'm okay mom –

- She's okay mom. She knows how to get some –

- Owen, don't start –

- I really don't want to hear that – Zach shakes his head and they all laugh.

- So what is this? – Owen asks – This isn't Thanksgiving –

- This is us being a family – Alicia says.

- I like this informal environment – Veronica comments – We had more than enough holidays' dinners –

- Speaking of dinners. Zach, how was the dinner with Jackie and Peter? Was it torture? – Owen asks.

- No. It was okay. Its weird Jackie really likes Marilyn; she didn't say one thing mean to her –

- She was probably medicated – Alicia drinks from her beer.

- Who's Marilyn? Peter's new girlfriend? –Owen asks.

- Yes. She's alright – Zach shrugs.

- She's a blonde – Veronica says – You know how easy Peter falls for blondes –

- Grandma, come on – Zach doesn't like where the conversation is going.

- Is she half his age? – Owen asks – I bet she's half his age –

- I think she's 38 years old – Alicia says.

- Of course Peter wouldn't date anyone over forty – Veronica says.

- Guys! – Zach exclaims – Do you have to talk about my dad that way? –

- We're just joking Zach – Owen pats him on he back.

- Is 3 against 1. If Grace were here she would help me defend him –

- Well, she isn't here – Alicia gets up – I'm gonna get another beer. Anyone wants one? –

Alicia goes to the kitchen.

- Mom, I… –

- No Zach - Veronica gets up – I'll talk to her –

* * *

_Alicia sat on the rocking chair trying to get her daughter back to sleep.  
_

_- Grace, I don't mind if you wake me up at 3 am because you're hungry. I'm okay with that – She said to the 3 month old baby – But you have to go back to _

_sleep now –  
_

_The baby stared at her.  
_

_- Want to hear story?...Okay…Uhm… I picked your name. Your dad wanted Amy; your grandmother wanted me to name you after her. Not in a million years. _

_My mom suggested Keylina; I don't know where she found it. But I remember that my dad said he always like the name Grace. He wanted that name for me, _

_so I gave it to you –  
_

_The baby just continued to stare.  
_

_- He would love you Grace, like I love you –  
_

_Grace finally yawned and closed her eyes._

* * *

- Alicia – Veronica enters the kitchen – We all know you miss your baby girl, but she's doing alright –

- Yes, she's alright. I saw her smile in the photos from your euro trip, I know she has a job, she doesn't need us to send her that much money, I

talked to her in one minute phone calls and I read the email she sent me telling me she won't be home for the Holidays –

- Which do you prefer your kids happy living away from you or your kids miserable living with you? –

- Of course I want my kids to be happy. I would die for them –

- Then what's the matter? –

- Growing up I never felt close to you mom, I'm sorry it's the truth, so when I had a girl I was so happy. My chance to have a special mother/daughter

relationship and I had it. But now she's gone and part of me regrets running for State's Attorney during our last year together – Alicia sighs – I thought

I could make it up to her on the Holidays or birthdays but she is not here –

- If the mountain will not come to Muhammad...– Veronica says.

- I know, she's only one flight away –

- She really admires you. I think that biggest difference between our relationship and your relationship with her –

- I admire you, mom –

- Oh yeah? Like what do you admire? Name one thing? –

- You're tenacious. You don't let anyone get in your way –

- Life is too short to deal with people's bullshit –

Alicia laughs.

- If you don't come back we're going to eat all the eggrolls! – Owen yells from the other room.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mrs. Seabrook's house, Kalinda is ready to meet the family for the first time.

- Hi – Kalinda shakes hands with Mrs. Seabrook – Nice to meet you –

- Finally! – Mrs. Seabrook smiles – Where have you been hiding? –

- I…-

- I'm joking. Look at you. You weren't kidding, Sweet Pea. She's very elegant –

- Yes mom –

- Sweet Pea? – Kalinda smiles at Donna – You're Sweet Pea –

- Shut up –

- Come on, Kalinda. You have to eat some of my pie and you have to tell me how you two met –

- Ma, I already told you how we met –

- Yes, but Kalinda has a different point of view –

Kalinda sits down and talk with Donna's mom. Maybe the Holidays aren't so bad after all.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Again, another time jump.

Thank you for your lovely comments.

Dear guest concern about Alicia and Grace relationship. Yeah, I'll fix it. But stories like this make you hate Grace? I don't understand. I tried to write

her sympathetic. Sure, I could write Grace getting along perfectly with Alicia, but where is the fun on that? Right now she sort of is the estranged

daughter.

I don't ship Finn and Alicia, but hey, they got somethin' somethin'

Next chapter: Colin Sweeney is the sole survivor of a very suspicious crime and it's Alicia Cavanaugh vs. Agos/Lockhart.

_*The Last Picture Show. Staring: Jeff Bridges and Cybill Shepherd. Directed by Peter Bogdanovich (A.K.A. Marilyn's baby daddy)_


	19. Sweeney

January 4th, 2016. 6:48 pm at the State's Attorney offices, Geneva Pine is running down the hallways.

- Alicia, good you're still here – Geneva comes rushing into the office. – You're going to love this –

- What is it? –

- Double murder…- Geneva catches her breath.

- That's awful, why would I love that? –

- Because one of the victims is Renata Ellard Sweeney–

- Colin Sweeney's wife? –

- Yeah. And the other victim is man who Sweeney shot. The police are there right now –

- Let's go –

* * *

Alicia and Geneva arrive to Sweeney's house. Alicia doesn't have good memoires of the place. She has a flashback of Morgan Donnelly hanging in the

bathroom.

- Ms. Cavanaugh, Ms. Pine this way – Detective Doug Young leads the way –The crime scene is in the guest room, Mrs. Sweeny on the bed, Mrs. Love

on the floor left to the bed. I have to warn you, its bloody –

- Thank you Detective – Alicia says.

They enter the bed room; Renata is still tied to the bed. Cuts on her neck, and torso. The other body is already being move.

- Watch it, Mrs. States Attorney – A forensic tells her.

- Of course –Alicia takes one last look – Geneva stay here, make sure everything is by the book. I'll go talk to Sweeney –

The business man is sitting on the dinner table downstairs, paramedics attending his injuries.

- So you took the gun? – Detective Johnson tries to question him.

- You don't...uh...understand, she's dead! I can't...I can't – Sweeney shakes his head.

- Mr. Sweeny –

- Alicia! Thank God you're here. He killed my Rennie. Renata! – He's sobbing.

- Please, calm down Mr. Sweeny – Alicia sits next to him. – Just tell me what happened –

- I...I came home and heard something in the guest room and then... -

- That's enough Mrs. State's Attorney – Cary Agos walks into the room – You're not getting anything else from my client –

- No, I really want to help – Sweeney says.

- I know you do Mr. Sweeney, but right now you're suspect – Cary looks at Alicia – Correct? –

- We want to know what happened. Mr. Sweeney is the sole survivor of a violent crime. We're not detained him – Alicia puts her hand on Sweeney's

hand – Mr. Sweeney, I'm sorry for Renata. I know how much you love her –

- Yes - He sniffs.

- Please, cooperate with us. Let us search your property –

- Anything you want –

- No, Mr. Sweeney – Cary says – I advice you to wait for an order for the rest of the house –

- I want to help, what else? –

- Come downtown with us to take your statement –

- Wait… – Cary says

- Yes – Sweeney says louder – I want to help –

- Ms. Cavanaugh, the police station isn't a kind environment for my client. I suggest you take his statement at our law firm tomorrow morning –

- Tonight –

- Okay, tonight – Cary says.

- In 30 minutes at Agos and Lockhart. Thank you –

* * *

Alicia steps out of the room and meets with Geneva.

- What's going on? – Geneva asks her.

- Sweeny is playing the sad husband and I'm playing along. He give us permission, we can search the whole property –

- Alright –

- I'm going Agos and Lockhart to take his statement –

- Why? –

- Because I'm being nice – Alicia sees Cary on the phone – How long before they yell foul because I used to be Sweeney's lawyer? –

- Not long. Do you want me to do it? –

- No. Stay here and keep an eye on Cary. I'm sure Diane will be waiting for me so I'll call for back up –

Cary is on the phone with Diane – You should've seen Alicia putting on a show for Sweeny –

- Really? That interesting – Diane is walking to the parking lot – I thought she wouldn't be sympathetic to him–

- No. She's being diplomatic. I'll stay here and wait for Robyn –

- And I'm on my way to the office. Bye –

Kalinda starts the car and Diane sits in the co pilot seat.

* * *

Geneva walks into the room. – Good evening Cary –

- Geneva – He nods.

- Mr. Sweeney, can our forensic team take sample of your hands and under your fingernails? –

- Why? – Cary asks.

- It's a formality – Geneva says – We know Mr. Sweeney shot the man; we're just being thorough –

- Sure, go ahead – Sweeney says – I don't mind as long as it helps you found out why this atrocity happened –

The scene investigator comes in to do the job. Geneva and Cary step aside.

- We haven't coincided in any cases lately – the blonde lawyer tells her.

- Well, as First Assistant I only take big cases –

- That's right. You're a big fish now, well, second to Alicia – Cary smiles – By the way, are you going to the Bar Association Gala? –

- Yes. Were you invited too? –

- We were invited thanks to our internship program with local colleges –

- I'm sure you have lots and lots to teach team –

- I'm done – the investigator says.

- Okay Mr. Sweeney come with me – Cary takes his client – Diane will be here shortly –

Diane and Kalinda pick up Sweeney and ask him to tell them what happened. When they arrive to Agos and Lockhart Alicia and Detective Young are

already there.

- Diane, Kalinda good evening –

- Good evening Madame State's Attorney – Diane shakes her hand. – Thank you for accepting taking the statement here –

- You're welcome –

Alicia and her team set up in the conference room. Diane sees the video camera.

- Are you going to record this? –

- Yes, if you don't mind Mr. Sweeney. I know I'm asking too much of you in this awful night –

- I understand it's your job Alicia – Colin says. – But thank you for being here –

- Absolutely, but I won't question you Mr. Sweeney; Detective Johnson will with the help of…. – Alicia looks at the door – He should be here anytime –

- Who? –

- Sorry, I'm late – Finn Polmar arrives – So much snow on the road –

- I'll be outside – Alicia steps out of the room.

Finn sits in front of Sweeney. The video camera starts to record.

- Mr. Sweeney, tell me what happened? – Detective Young asks.

- Yesterday my wife and I returned home from the Holidays, we spend New Years in Tuscany. And we told the service to take an extra week, we

wanted to be alone. Tonight I went out for dinner and when I came back…oh God – Sweeney bites his lip – Someone attacked me. Hit me in the head

so hard I was knock out –

- Where did this person attack you? – Young asks.

- At the entrance – Sweeney replies – I waked up and I heard my poor Renata yelling in pain. I ran upstairs and I found them in the guest room. He

was raping her so I ran to Renata's office to get her gun and I return to the guest room and I shot him –

- Why shot him and not just threat him? –

- Because he was an animal raping my wife! – Sweeney starts to cry.

- Please, let's take a break – Diane says and Finn stops the video camera.

* * *

Alicia observes carefully the interrogation from outside.

- Hey – Kalinda stands next to her.

- Hey – Alicia smiles – Love what you've done to the place. Maybe you can show me upstairs –

- What's your angle? – Kalinda says.

- My angle? –

- You would love to squeeze a confession from Sweeney right now but you are out here –

- I have a sore throat. I had a cold during Christmas I haven't fully recover –

Kalinda smiles – You're getting good at this –

- Why when people say that it sounds like an accusation? –

* * *

Back in Sweeney's mansion, they're taking both bodies to the coroner. Robyn arrives and reports to Cary.

- Two dead bodies, damn – Robyn says.

- Yeah. Let's go to the crime scene so you can take some photos –

- Okay – They walk upstairs but Geneva stops them.

- Where do you think you're going? This is an active crime scene –

- Yes and we know how slow you're when it comes to share evidence. We won't touch anything, just take some photos –

- Your girlfriend can take the photos from the door; she can't get in the room –

- Alright – Robyn accepts and goes to do her task while Geneva and Cary stay in the stairs.

- She's my fiancée – Cary clarifies.

- Hell, Cary. I was just joking. I didn't know you are a couple –

- Oh –

Robyn takes the photos of the bloody scene, then she sneaks into Renata's office where the police haven't search yet.

* * *

- Are you ready to continue, Mr. Sweeney? – Finn asks him.

- Yes, I feel better – He's drinking coffee.

- Alright – The ASA starts to record again – You shot the man who was attacking your wife and then what happened? –

- I saw my Renata bleeding so I called 911 for an ambulance. I tried to untie her but I couldn't...finally the paramedics arrived but couldn't save her –

- Here – Diane gives him a tissue.

- Thank you –

- The man, do you recognize him? –

- Yes. He is…he was Frank Love. He was an executive working with her. He was sexually harassing my wife –

- Excuse me? –

- Mr. Sweeney – Diane stops him – Are you sure of those accusations? We don't want to mislead the investigation –

- I'm sure. He made sexual passes at my wife in their office. Renata wanted to wait, to gather evidence so she could sue them and took everything

from them–

- Them? – Finn asks.

- There were other executives. She made video where she retold the harassments – Sweeney cries again – My poor wife –

- Where is this video? –

- In her home office. In a memory stick –

- You gave us permission to search your home, for the record, that includes her office and the content of that memory stick –

- Yes, of course –

Detective Young leaves the room and calls the cops at Sweeney's home.

- Can you name the other executives? –

- Not at the top of my head, but Renata named them in the video –

- Thank you Mr. Sweeney. That's all –

* * *

At Sweeney's house Cary sees the cops go to a particular room.

- What's going on? –

- We tell you later in discovery – Geneva tells him – If we press charges against your client –

- Come on Geneva –

- No Cary. I let you take the photos that's more than you need at this point of the investigation –

- Alright – Cary shrugs and goes downstairs where Robyn is waiting for him with a big smile.

- What do you got? –

- Kalinda and Diane tip me off. I made copy of a video file –

* * *

Cary and Robyn return to the offices of Agos and Lockhart.

- Where is Sweeney? – Cary asks.

- We check him in to the Four Seasons – Kalinda says – I gave him a sleeping pill to calm him down –

- So the police didn't take him in? –

- No. It's an ongoing investigation –

- I have the video – Robyn says and they all sit down to watch.

_- Frank Love, Jeff Anderson and Tomas Green have systematically harassed me sexually at work_ – Renata talks directly to camera. She retells several

inappropriate situations at work – _And in October 12, Frank Love tried to rape me in a company retreat. If any happens to me, you know who can blame_ –

- That's interesting – Diane says. – She's pointing at her killer –

- Wait a minute, wait a minute. Sweeney freaking did it, right? – Robyn says – I'm sorry, but I think he murdered his wife and the other guy in some

twisted way that includes this video –

- We're going to find out the how and the why, when we investigate – Kalinda says - If you guys want us to investigate -

Diane and Cary think about it for moment.

- Let's work under assumption that he didn't do it but the police will arrest him anyway– Diane says.

* * *

Around 11 pm Alicia, Geneva and Finn meet with the detectives in the police district. They also watch Renata's video.

- I don't believe her – Detective Young says when the video ends. – It's too convenient –

- Yeah – Geneva says. Alicia only nods.

- We also have the 911 call – They listen to the file.

_Dispatcher: 911, what's your emergency?  
C. Sweeney: My wife…she Oh God…she was stab, please send help. We were attack and… [Indistinct]… please hurry.  
Receiver: We're sending help sir. Are you hurt?  
C. Sweeney: I'm fine but my…oh…I can't untie her… [Sobbing]…she's bleeding. Please hurry._

- He sounds distressed – Finn says – Is he acting? –

- Could be. We're going to arrested him – Johnson says.

- We don't have enough. You can hold him for a few hours but he won't talk – Geneva says – We screw up and Sweeney gets away with it again –

- How many times has he get away it? – Finn asks them.

- One too many – Alicia says.

- You should know – The detective tells Alicia. - You helped him out trouble for years -

- That's uncalled for – Geneva defends her boss.

- This what I think – Detective Young says – Renata is sleeping with the other guy, the video is cover up her infidelities. Tonight Sweeney comes home

and catch them in the act he shoots the man and he stabs his wife –

- No – Alicia says – That would be spontaneous; a crime of passion, Sweeney doesn't love anyone but himself. He planned this murder, he planned it

for me –

- What? Are you the Clarice to his Hannibal Lecter? – Finn says.

- Okay, he didn't do it exactly for me. But Sweeney plotted this murder, he thought of every detail and part of the thrill is escaping the law –

- So is First degree murder –

- That's right – Alicia says – I don't want to charge him with manslaughter, or a petty felony for gun possession. So go through to the crime scene, bring

every specialist and check every detail of the story. You bring me proof and I promise you I'll put in prison for good –

- Alright Mrs. State's Attorney – Detective Johnson says.

* * *

The next morning Alicia continues with her daily tasks but she waits for an update in the Sweeney case. She's getting anxious but luckly some one is

about to distract her.

- Eli. I haven't seen you in so long. Are you here in official business? –

- I miss you too, Alicia. And I'm not quite in official business – Eli sits down.

- Okay. What is it? –

- You're going to the Bar Association Gala –

- I am –

- So is Peter –

- He's the Governor and a lawyer, it make sense –

- And he's taking Marilyn as his date – Eli says – It will be their first public appearance as a couple –

- Alright – Alicia smiles –Is Peter concern about my feelings? –

- Actually, he said you wouldn't care –

- I agree with Peter. I don't care – Alicia smiles – But thank you –

- Do you like it here? –

- I do. Thank you Eli, I wouldn't have done it without you –

- Well, I merely suggested it, you did the rest –

* * *

The rest of the week Detective Johnson and Young follow leads, they interview the other two executive who deny any misconduct, they check the

security cameras and read the forensic reports but they can't prove Sweeney is lying. Kalinda and Robyn also can't find anything solid.

Friday's night and Diane and Kurt are getting ready for the Gala.

- How do I look? – Diane is wearing a sparkly blue nightgown.

- You look beautiful – Kurt smiles – You're going to dazzle them –

- You look very handsome too –

- I'm not used to black attire – Kurt looks down at his tuxedo. – I don't feel like myself –

- Then pretend you're James Bond –

- Only if is Sean Connery's James Bond –

* * *

At the ballroom Diane and Kurt meet with Cary and Robyn. Diane admires how different Robyn looks in a nightdress.

- Good evening partner – Diane says.

- Hi Diane, Kurt – Cary gets up to greet them. He shakes hands with Kurt.

- Hey guys – Robyn says.

- Good crowd tonight – Diane says as she sits down. – I saw Petersen at the bar –

- That's a phone number I'd like to get – Cary remarks.

- How many drinks can we have before they served us dinner? – Kurt says and looks around for a waiter.

- Good thing I had an early snack – Robyn tells them – A bowl of Cocoa Puffs –

- She's obsessed with sugary cereals – Cary says.

- I grew up with 6 siblings and hippie parents; they didn't give us any artificial sugar. I didn't eat ice cream until I was twelve –

- Look who is here – Diane points out that Alicia just arrived. They make eye contact and Alicia goes to say hello.

- The Agos and Lockhart table. Please don't get up – Alicia tells Cary and Kurt – Looking very elegant tonight –

- Thank you – Diane replies.

- You look lovely Alicia –

- Oh…Robyn? I didn't recognize you. You look lovely too –

- Yeah, you know, I tried –

- Well, enjoy your evening. Excuse me –

* * *

Alicia continues to greet people including the Mayor Emanuel who brings out Renata's murder.

- It's an ongoing investigation. The detectives are working very hard on this one, sir –

- The Chief Police told me the same thing – He smiles – Oh, here comes the Governor –

Alicia closes her eyes for a moment and takes a big breath before turning around and face the situation.

- Good evening Peter, Marilyn – She says first.

- Hello Alicia, Rahm –

- Good evening Mayor, Madame State's Attorney – Marilyn greets them.

- Ms. Garbanza I remember you from your time with Governor Quinn – The Mayor shakes her hand.

- That's correct – the blonde woman nods.

- Will you give a speech tonight, Peter? – Alicia asks him.

- No, I don't want to get booed. You know what? Eli Gold, my Chief of Staff, is also coming so we should go find our table. Excuse us –

- Sure –

They all go to their respective tables. Alicia finds a drink waiting for her.

- I told the waiter to leave a glass for you – Geneva says to her boss.

- Bless you – Alicia sits and takes a sip of white wine.

- I saw you talking to Peter and his girlfriend. You should've brought some arm candy –

- Yeah? –

- Finn could've been your date –

- What? – Alicia coughs and almost spits her drink. – Wh...*coff* why do you say that? Finn and I are only friends –

- It was just a suggestion. Are you okay? –

- Finn, I mean, I'm fine –

* * *

Later that evening, Diane gives her speech during dinner.

- We at Agos and Lockhart believe in helping young local lawyers. Right now Chicago's Law School ranks #5 in the top colleges in the country. Those

lawyers are capable, smart and ready for the work place. They only need a chance. Thank you –

The audience applauds her. A string quartet takes the stage after her.

- You were great up there – Kurt welcomes back at her table with a kiss.

- Thank you –

* * *

Meanwhile Alicia goes to the restroom. She comes out the stall and goes to wash her hands.

- Excuse me – She bumps with another woman.

- Sorry...Oh...Hello again Alicia – Marilyn Garbanza says.

- Hi again –

- Nice seeing you – The blonde woman dries her hand and leaves.

- Boy was that awkward – Patti Nyholm says.

- Patti, I'm surprised you're here tonight. How did you find a babysitter for your little tribe? – Alicia continues to wash her hands.

Patti smiles – Money. Money makes everything easy, Ms. Cavanaugh. Is that correct? –

- Cavanaugh is correct –

- Last time I saw you were Florrick. But that was at Will's funeral –

- I remember seeing you and thinking "why is she here?" –

- I liked Will, despite everything. I also attended Louis Canning funeral. Poor little fella –

- So you're going around your opponents' funerals to gloat? –

- What a dark thought Alicia. You used to be so understanding and caring. The job has make you bitchy – Patti hands Alicia paper towel – I'm surprised

you haven't go after the bimbo for stealing your husband –

Alicia laughs out loud. – If you want drama, go watch a soap opera –

- You didn't divorce Florrick because he fathered her son? –

Alicia laughs again and shakes her head – I haven't gossip in the ladies room since high school. Even then I didn't like it –

- Why else would her name her baby Peter? – Patti says – And she didn't register him with the father's last name. I mean, she couldn't do it, because

you two were still married –

- Have a nice evening Patti – Alicia has had enough and leaves the restroom.

* * *

Alicia goes back to her table and gets more annoyed when she sees Eli is there.

- Eli –

- Hello Alicia. I'm just checking on you –

-I'm not the First Lady anymore. You don't have to check on me. I can get drunk and dance on the table if I want to – Alicia tells him – And by the way, if

you really wanted to help me with the Marilyn situation you could've told me she named her son "Peter" –

- I thought you knew. Didn't Zach tell you? –

- No he didn't. I had to hear a from the grapevine –

- Alicia, don't listen to crazy rumors. Peter isn't…-

- Sorry to interrupt – Geneva says – Alicia, you need to take a call from Detective Young…its about you know who –

- Sorry Eli – Alicia takes the cell phone and goes out to the hallway to talk.

- What do you got? –

- Our blood splatter expert says there are inconsistencies with Sweeney story and apparently the knife was moved and put next to Frank Love's hand.

It was staged –

- And she can prove it? –

- She can prove it with the photos from the scene. We're on our way to arrest Sweeney. Now is your turn –

- Thank you Detective – Alicia smiles and turns to Geneva – They're arresting Sweeney –

- Oh hell yeah! Shall we go? –

- No, wait. This gala is important and I don't think Sweeney is going to confess tonight –

- Diane and Cary will make sure of that –

- Hum...I'm not going to face them, not yet. Not at this stage of the process – Alicia raises an eyebrow – Let's keep them on their toes –

- Okay...Here comes Peter –

- What? – Alicia turns around and sees her ex husband walking towards to her.

- Hi Geneva –

- Peter –

- You're doing a great job at the State's Attorney office as First Assistant –

- You're finally noticing. I'll go back to our table –

- I should've promoted her when I was in office –

- Yes, you should have – Alicia nods.

- Can we talk? –

- Is this about Marilyn? –

- I didn't cheat on you when we got back together. I'm not the father of her child –

- I know Peter. I mean, you and her visit my office while she was pregnant. Neither of you are that shameless –

- Eli said you were angry –

- I'm angry at people throwing these things at me – Alicia sighs – Make everything personal –

- Politics – Peter shrugs.

* * *

At the ballroom couples are dancing, among them Diane and Kurt.

- This is turning to be a great evening – Diane says.

- It can get better. We could… – Kurt whispers something in her ear.

- I like the sound of that –

- Mind if I cut in? – Cary taps Kurt on his shoulder.

- Want a dance with me? –

- Actually, I'm here to inform you that Colin Sweeney has just being arrested. For the murder of Renata Ellard and Frank Love –

- So the police found something –

- I guess they did –

Diane sees Alicia walking by. The State's Attorney is smiling. – Oh, they definitely found something –

* * *

Colin Sweeney is accused of 2 murders, Geneva tried to keep him in jail but a judge set a $10,000 million bond and Sweeney easily pays the money.

Alicia stays away from the process. After a month of pre trial motions and picking the jury members the trial begins on a Monday morning. For the

important case Diane will lead the defense and Cary is second chair.

- Don't you think is odd Alicia isn't involved with the case? – Cary asks Diane when they arrive to the courthouse.

- I do. I thought she would jump to the opportunity of catching Sweeney –

- Maybe she's afraid of the conflict because she used to be his lawyer. She's doing the same thing she did with her son in law last year –

- It could be –

- Hey, are you feeling good? – Cary asks Diane.

- Pretty good – She smiles – Let's go –

* * *

They enter the courtroom and sit on the defense table with Sweeney. On the prosecution Finn and Geneva.

- All rise. The honarable Judge Thomas Politi presiding –

- Sit, sit...Good morning everybody. This is the trial against Colin Sweeney, accused of the first degree murder of Renata Ellard Sweeney and the first

degree murder of Frank Love. Let's begin –

- Your honor – Finn stands up – For personal reasons, I have to recuse myself from the prosecution –

- Right now?...so is going to be just you Ms. Pine? –

- Actually your honor – Alicia Florrick enters the courtroom. – I'll be leading the prosecution –

- Aaah. Welcome Madame State's Attorney –

- Your honor – Diane stands up – We protest this change in the prosecution. Ms. Cavanaugh was for years Mr. Sweeney lawyer –

- I fail to see the problem, your honor – Geneva says.

- It isn't ethical, Ms. Cavanaugh could use information obtained during her work relationship: breaking client lawyer privilege – Cary also stands up to

argue.

- The crime committed was this January, I ceased to be Mr. Sweeney's lawyer 11 months ago – Alicia says as she walks up to the prosecution table.

Then she whispers a thank you to Finn and she takes his place.

- It doesn't matter. Ms. Cavanaugh represented him for years – Diane insists – Including criminal cases –

- Who knew Ms. Lockhart and Mr. Agos would be afraid to face me? – Alicia fakes astonishment while Cary and Diane shake their heads at the

comment. - But if my word isn't enough for them. I signed a Non Disclosure Agreement for Mr. Sweeney with a $1,000,000 clause if I breach it –

Geneva hands her over the document.

- Here it is -

- Let me take a look – Judge Politi says.

Alicia takes the document to the judge who browses it.

- Yeah, I don't see a problem with the State's Attorney joining the prosecution – The judge says – So let's continue counselors –

Alicia returns to her table and gives a cocky smile at Diane and Cary.

- It's on – Diane says.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Thank you for reading.

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Next chapter: The trial begins and there are some surprises. Only 4 chapters to go!

If Alicia becomes the State's Attorney, I would love to see her go after Sweeney.


End file.
